Magic fox, Explosive ninja, Energetic boy
by flamingmagnum
Summary: What if Naruto's Kyuubi ability wasn't what it seemed. What if it was really magic. See what happens when Naruto's abilities meets the Magical world of Hogwarts. What will happen when Naruto meets Harry potter. Naruto Harry Potter crossover. RxR Pairings
1. Prolouge Diagon Alley

Magic Fox, Explosive ninja, Energetic boy

Prologue

"Dumbledore are you sure, this is very unexpected. We should have found him a year ago, I mean. What are we supposed to do, and plus we have to do some complicated magic Just to get the boy." a dark haired elderly women was saying to an extremely old man. He had long hair and bearded that was as long as his hair, and just as white.

" I promised when I took up the post of headmaster of Hogwarts, to take all young mages no matter when we find them, and where they are. We have the unfortunate duty of taking many of these special cases. I think that it is time that I go off and collect the boy." Dumbledore said. He disappeared with a pop the sound of a champagne bottle cork blasting out.

In a land far away, on a different world, in a different universe in fact, a young boy the age of twelve blonde hair that was spiky, in an orange jumpsuit. He had a birth mark the shape of fox whiskers on his cheeks. He was fighting a young man that looked like a young girl in a mask. The boy was next to a young black haired boy that was full of needles and laying on the ground.

" Sasuke!!" the blonde haired boy screamed, his nails grew longer, the marks on his cheeks were growing, and burst of red energy were exploding from his body in streams like nine fox tails. "I Naruto Uzumaki will kill you if it is the last thing that I do!" screamed the boy smashing the masked boy to the ground ten yards away.

**After this very bloody seen, back in the village hidden in the leaves (Konoha), Dumbledore appeared in the leader's office.**

"Ah if it isn't the Hokage," as Dumbledore said this the Sandaime Hokage tensed drawing a kunai from under his desk " don't worry I am not an enemy, I am here to talk about a young boy that has some extraordinary powers,"

"Well you will have a job finding him Mister, many boys have many special abilities and extraordinary powers." the Sandiame spoke laughing with a guarded tone.

"Well, I know who I need, Naruto Uzumaki," Dumbledore announced.

"Naruto, you want Naruto Uzumaki, he is very dangerous or so do many people think in the village." the Sandiame said.

"He is a hero, and nobody, but a select few people know. We cannot separate him from this village" "The Sandiame announced with a grim face. "He is now twelve many villagers hate him and he has saved all their lives,"

"The Kyuubi no Yoka I believe you call him was sealed inside Naruto," Dumbledore said the shock on the Sandaime's face apparent, "Your former leader was known as the Yondiame, am I correct. "Well those twelve years ago, an extreme amount of magic was released into your world. 

The magic took the form of Kyuubi no Yoka,"

"What are you talking about, I was there, and I fought the fox. The fox destroyed half the village." The Sandiame cried in fury.

"yes we are aware of the abilities and destruction of the magic," Dumbledore said, " we are also aware that the magic was sealed in Naruto, he is now able to focus the magic, with extreme emotions, at least until he gets further training. He is a wizard. He will, with your permission attend a magic school in another world." The Sandiame was startled into silence.

"Will you permit this, I promise that he will be safe as he possibly could be, he could train on his own, but he will attend classes that no one in your world could even dream of. And this isn't a permanent arrangement, he will return periodically when the terms end" Dumbledore explained.

The Sandiame said "Well only if he would like to go himself, I will not force him, and I believe that there are enough in reserves for the village to pay his tuition for a few years. He will be back from a mission tonight, so if you could wait in his apartment building. The only reason I am trusting you this far is because it has the possibility to save Naruto from hatred, if you hurt the boy you will have the full force of Konoha to deal with"

Dumbledore disappeared with a small pop and he reappeared sitting on Naruto's bedroom. A short while later a door opened.

"Well, well you are finally home," Dumbledore said. Naruto jumped up in a start and he drew a kunai. "Calm down Naruto, I am not here to hurt you I am here to offer you an opportunity that is your choice to accept or deny, you are a wizard, and have and incredible amount of magic. It took us a surprising amount of time to find you though. I should have come here when you were eleven rather than now that you are twelve. I am here offering you a place at my school, Hogwarts. So we can help you focus the magical ability in your body,"

"You mean that I will be able to leave this village, all of these people that hate me, I am despised for this stupid fox inside of me. Of course I want to leave, when do we go." Naruto said excitedly.

"Well then hold on to my arm very tightly, this will be very uncomfortable, but this is the only way. All of your things will be at the school I have it arranged with the Hokage to bring what will be necessary. We have to go to Diagon Alley for some supplies and your wand" Dumbledore said.

"MY WHAT," Naruto said, but he was whisked away into a dark blur.

**Chapter one**

"Well we are here," Dumbledore said "We are in the London, just outside the Leaky Cauldron, muggles or non-magic people I should say cannot see it, even though you can and any other witches and wizards could. I have to warn you, we are no longer in the world that you know. People here aren't away off your world so please be descrete,"

Naruto was still in aw, they walked in and went to the back of building into a courtyard, Dumbledore tapped the third brick from the left from a small hole in the wall. The wall opened up into a large door that opened up into a large street full of shops. All of the shops filled with unbelievable merchandise. Cauldrons, flying broomsticks, shops full of potion ingredients, shops full of books bound in gold and silver, and many other things besides. Naruto was standing in many complete aw, eyes popping out of his head.

"Where do we go first," Naruto sprawled, "Professor Dumbledore,"

Dumbledore looked at the excited boy, "Well I don't think that you need me around, I will give you the money that the Sandiame passed on to me in wizard money. There are gold Gallions, silver sickles, and bronze knuts. Gallions are the most, sickles are in the middle, and knuts are the smallest. I will give you about 100 gallons, that should be enough to get all your school supplies and a few things for your entertainment. You have a school list that I will give you now. When you are done, I will send you to the train, which will be the way you get to Hogwarts."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, but with all of this on my list, I will run out of money, will I be able to make some more money," Naruto was a little worried.

Well I am sure that I could arrange something along those lines, I will send somebody for you at school, now go and get ready, I will wait at the Leaky Cauldron." Dumbledore left Naruto in extreme excitement. Naruto being a very impatient Ninja, used his **Kage Buunshin no jutsu **to send clones to get the required potion ingredients, cauldron, and school books. He went to go for school robes. He split his money with all of the clones, and he went straight too Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions. He went to the lady inside the building and asked the lady inside for some school robes, and winter robes.

"Well, are you going to Hogwarts too, I am, I am so interested about magic," a brown haired bucked tooth girl, her hair was long and very bushy. She was in some long robs and having them fixed for her height. "I am Hermione Granger by the way who are you?"

"Well, I am Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded with a little hesitation because this girl was talking incredibly fast.

"Uzumaki so you are Japanese," Hermione said quickly.

"No," Naruto's answered "I am not that smart, I didn't even notice that I was a wizard until Professor Dumbledore told me,"

"Albus Dumbledore, you were picked up by Albus Dumbledore, he is one of the most famous wizard currently alive today." Hermione started to stuttered, "I wish I was picked up by him, my non-magical parents sent me to the Leaky Cauldron,"

"So you weren't aware of being a witch either," Naruto sighed in relief. But by this time Naruto's robes were done. He said good bye too Hermione, and walked outside, down an alleyway, he met up with all of his clones, he was surprised that all of them was a lot of money 

left. He had about 50 gallions left, but he still had to get a wand, he went to Olivander's, a wand shop that was near the end of Diagon alley. He opened the door and there was a small bell noise, while he carried all of his bags. He dispersed all of his clones, so it wouldn't look strange to have five Naruto's at once.

"Well it looks like I have a customer," an old man, that Naruto assumed was Olivander. "Well I guess you are a new wizard, well let's get a move on. Put all of those on the floors if you are comfortable with that." Naruto did as he was told; he was slightly scared about the strange aura about the place. "Well stick out your wand arm," Naruto not really knowing what he was talking about he stuck out his right hand, and Olivander began to measure Naruto in all sorts of places. "We use many types of wood, and three separate magical substances, the tail hair of unicorns, heart strings of dragons, and feather of phoenixes. We will test you with this one first, Mr. Olivander gave Naruto an oak wand that was about 8 inches, and he mentioned something about a dragon's heart string.

Naruto gave the wand a wave and it exploded in his face sending him back a foot or two. Mr. Olivander took the wand away as soon as Naruto came to, "NO, no, no that is defiantly not it" Olivander said. Naruto tried many wands full of phoenix feathers, unicorn hairs, and dragon heart strings. All of them ended up blowing up in his face or changing his hair blue and back.

"Well that is defiantly not the one" after the wand let out a loud fart. "I wonder, this would be the only one of its kind, but I think that it should be the one, this is a very strange boy." Olivander said as he grabbed a silver box and opened it to reveal a magnificent wand, "made out of Spanish oak, and has a large whisker from a rather magnificent creature. An extinct creature, a large nine tailed fox." Naruto was looking startled, and looked at his stomach, at the seal of the nine tail fox. "Why don't you try this," Olivander prodded the wand at Naruto. Naruto gave it a wave, and a surge of power left his hand, the same red Chakra was focusing through his hands, an blast of energy grew and grew into the shape of a fox. "Well that settles it, that is your wand now, I will need a small amount of money for it about 3 gallions,"

Naruto gave him the money and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and meeting Dumbledore.

"So you have all of your school supplies then," Dumbledore said.

"yes I did, could we please go," Naruto said not looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2 on the Hogwarts express

Magic Fox, Explosive ninja, Energetic boy

Chapter two

Well Naruto now has to run into a wall to open a door. Naruto was so worried about how he looked that the only think that he could think of was what had happened before.

**(Earlier that week)**

"Professor Dumbledore, what is a train station." Naruto asked Dumbledore.

"Well I completely forgot that you have little experience with technology. A train is a Vehicle that was created some time ago; it is an excellent way to transport a lot of people one at a time. There aren't really any details that you need to know. You will learn everything from other students so don't worry about it." Dumbledore said. "You should probably read up on a few of your books. You will be leaving for King's Cross train station, I will give you a map, but I cannot accompany you to the train station. I have business elsewhere. You have a room in the Leaky Cauldron, room 3 all of your things are there. But I must warn you I have taken away all of your ninja equipment that I thought would be too dangerous for a school environment. But now I really have to leave." Dumbledore said as he was walking Naruto to his room.

Naruto wasn't worried about this at all; he was used to doing things about himself. But to Dumbledores instruction on reading his books, he wasn't very interested in this prospect. But he did as he was told, and he just glanced at his first book. He found that it was very interesting so he continued reading; he was looking through his charm book.

He was looking at all of these spells, and absorbing them like a sponge. But he didn't dare try them, because Dumbledore mentioned something about underage wizards and witches that are still in school, can't use magic outside of school.

He stayed in his room reading all day and night, he only left to get some food. When Naruto looked at the letter Dumbledore gave him a ticket fell out with the station number platform 9¾; and a letter from Dumbledore giving him instructions about running into the pillar in-between platform 9 and 10.

**(Back to the presents.)**

Naruto ran as fast as he could into the wall, he didn't expect anything grand to happen, since this was supposed to be hidden from normal people. He slid through the apparently solid wall into a gateway entrance labeled platform 93/4. He saw an incredible red train, which ran on steam judging by the smell. Naruto moved all of his stuff into a train compartment, the last one because he was still used to people hating him.

About five minutes later a young boy with black hair, olive green eyes was wearing clothes that looked five sizes too big. He was pushing a trunk into the cabin. "A little help," the boy said. Naruto grabbed the trunk and put it in the same compartment he put his in.

"Thanks a lot," the boy said "I am Harry Potter, thank you so much for that,"

Naruto replied "not a problem, I understand how it is lifting something like that by yourself, I am Naruto Uzumaki," two twins with flaming red hair walked into the cabin, they were both broad and seemed like really nice people.

"Did somebody say Harry Potter," both of them said simultaneously.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "This is him," pointing to Harry with no shame.

"The famous Harry Potter, the one that survived You-Know-Who,"

This time Harry replied to the twins' question, "Yeah that is me… apparently," Both of the twins were called by their mother and both of them heard that they were talking about Harry. A tall boy with red hair entered the compartment he looked like the stocky boy's younger brother.

"Can I come in, everywhere else is full." Naruto and Harry were both up to it so they let him sit and they set up his trunk.

"I am Ron Weasley," Ron stalled for a few seconds and asked hurriedly "Are you really Harry Potter," Ron was pointing to Harry, he just nodded, "And you are," Ron asked rather ruder then to Harry.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto pronounced in his usual announcement voice.

After the Fred and George introduced themselves (The twins) they left. Ron was talking about the sport of Quidditch, both Harry and Naruto were astounded by the subject.

They were interrupted by a rather chubby boy with brown hair walked in, "Have you seen a toad at all," All of them were incredibly bewildered, but all of them shook their heads. Then a girl that was very familiar to Naruto came into the room.

"Have any of you seen a toad, Neville has lost one." Hermione walked in. "Oh you are Harry Potter aren't you," She said directly too Harry and before he could reply she saw Naruto, "Oh Naruto, I am so glad to see you again, and who are you," she said to Ron.

**(After a long monologue by Hermione, Her departure with Neville, after the food carts arrival and departure, and a large amount of eating by the three boys.)**

"So it is true, all along the train people are saying Harry Potter is in this compartment, so it is you," a short blonde boy said. He was in-between two huge brown haired boys.

Harry just nodded again, and replied, "You didn't give me enough time to tell you who I was in Diagon Alley."

"Well let me correct what should have been done long ago, I could help you choose your friends more wisely, you don't have to hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and this blonde 

DOBE," the blonde boy said

"I don't need help seeing who riffraff are and who isn't," Harry replied bravely as the two boys around to blonde one were rather larger than any of them.

"You will rule the day that you denied the friendship of Draco Malfoy," Draco said as the two boys advanced on them.

Naruto who was losing his temper stood up and used his signature, whether in the wizarding world or the ninja world. **"Kage buunshin no jutsu" (Shadow Clone jutsu)** five Naruto's were crammed in the compartment, all the boys were so scared by the strange event that they left. Naruto dispersed the clones. Harry and Ron were looking at him in amazement.

"That wasn't magic, what was that." Ron splurged.

"Yes it is, it is a special ability that I have," Naruto answered. Naruto had prepared this bluff just so he could keep his world secret. Both of the boys were in shock since they heard this and Hermione walked in.

"You should get changed soon I expect that we will be there soon, you haven't been fighting have you, you will be in trouble before we even get there." Hermione was shortly escorted out by Naruto, since they had to change, but they didn't answer.

Naruto closed the door behind him and all of them changed into their school robes. "Well that is very interesting," Naruto said while looking at himself in his school robes. Naruto left the compartment to go exploring; he had enough of sitting around in a compartment. He walked down a narrow corridor when he was knocked over by a girl, about his age, long hair black hair. Naruto picked himself up, "Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention." Naruto said.

"No, no it was my fault, I was in an extreme rush so, oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Cho Chang, second year at Hogwarts." The girl said slightly franticly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, first year," Naruto said

"I really have to go, if I don't I will be" Cho left very fast in the same direction she was going before she bowled Naruto over.

A loud voice went throughout the hall, "we will be at Hogsmead station in two minutes, please be ready to leave, your trunks and belongings will be taken up separately."

Naruto ran back to his cabin just in time to meet up with Harry and Ron. All three of them left the train to gather, and when an enormous man was announcing

"First years, first years to me, hellos Harry how are you." the giant said. Harry answered while they were being pushed by the other first years into a forest.

Naruto and many other people stared in awe at a lake that opened up in front of them.

"Everyone into a boat, four people a boat. Naruto, Ron, and Harry got into a boat along with a large tan boy, and as soon as everybody got into a boat, all of the boats set off, everybody was slightly surprised. It took them about five minutes they crossed the lake, Naruto saw a toad and grabbed it.

"Yo Neville is this your toad," Naruto announced, Neville quickly took the toad from Naruto.

They approached a door that was instantly opened by a stern older witch in green robes and a green which hat the match the color of her eyes.

"Very good Hagrid, I will take them from here," the Witch said. She steered all of them into a room that was full of ghost talking about a small man that was in a small cage that looked like it was made of gas.

"I refuse," A ghost covered in blood said. All the ghost dispersed, but Naruto did notice that there was one ghost with a large ruff.

"You will be sorted into separate houses, you will sleep, study, and have classes with people in your house. They are these "Gryffindor, Ravinclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." the Witch lead them all into the Great Hall. The hall's roof was like the night sky. It had four large tables set in rows that were full of students in black hats, and a fifth table facing the other four, occupied by teachers.


	3. Chapter 3 Sorting of the new

Magical fox, explosive ninja, energetic boy

Chapter three

1 Slytherin

2Gryffindor

0 Ravenclaw

0 Hufflepuff

Majority rules Gryffindor. I may make a branch off of this story so Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff are still possible.

( Thank your everybody that has reviewed.)

Harry, Ron, Naruto, and all of the other first years were waiting in the Great Hall to see what will happen, and to find out what they had to do to get into one of the four houses. The dark haired witch that had escorted all of them in, walked up and announced, " We will be start the sorting ceremony, each first year will come up after I call there name. They will sit on this stool and put on the sorting hat." The witch pointed toward a three legged stool and a dirty, old, patched, quite unremarkable, black wizard hat.

**Sorting hat song from the first book**

"Now let us begin," The black haired witch started. After a little while Neville was called. While he walked down to the hat, he tripped, and amounts gales of laughter he put on the hat and it fell right down past his eyes. It took about a good five minutes before it said Gryffindor. He walked away with the hat still on him, and he tripped again as he put it back. After another long wait where people were being sorted, the witch said " Harry potter," and the entire hall burst into whispers. Harry standing right next to him walked up to the hat, but he was looking really pale and nervous. Next thirty seconds Harry was announced to be a Gryffindor. After a long long time Naruto waited and the next second after that he had heard his name being called. "Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto walked up too the stool still rather not worried about where he was going to go. He placed the hat on his head, and it passed right down passed his eyes.

"Well this is very interesting, I see a strive for knowledge that has been stunted by the hatred of those around you. But I also see a great amount of loyalty to friends but I also see that you haven't had that many friends in your lifetime. I see such a great amount of bravery that is quite uncanny for one so young to have been through more then most adults in any world. But I also see a desire, and oh so strong desire to prove yourself, to be noticed, to be the strongest person in the world. You wish for respect beyond all for you have received on small amounts of this, far less then what you deserve. Now where to put you, you would do well in any house, I feel that you would wish to be surrounded by those who want to be as you wish to be noticed, but there is a strong thirst of knowledge as well, but everything, and I mean everything is eclipsed by the brave feats that you have accomplished, so their for I believe that you should go into Gryffindor," The hat shouted the last word to the hall and everybody applauded. Naruto removed the hat from the top of his head and sat next to Harry, and a short while after that Ron sat next to Harry on the other side.

Dumbledore stood up" I have a few short words to say to you all before you can tuck into the start of term Feast. Nitwit Blubber, Odment, Tweak, Thankyou," Dumbledore said and sat down. All of a sudden the plates in front of all the students and teachers filled up with food. There was prime rib, new york steak, roast chicken, roast duck, buttered peas, pork and lamb chops thick rich French onion soup, many stews thick rich stews, and to Naruto's delight Ramen. This was a surprised about the bowl of ramen, because it was a first for any table. Naruto grabbled to bowl and started eating, the bowl kept on refilling itself before Naruto could finish and he had an equivalent of ten bowls of ramem. He also had three servings of all of the other things too. Everyone was looking at Naruto's gigantic appetite and when he set down his knife, fork, and chopsticks desserts came, and it was full of ice creams and sorbets, Cakes, tarts, and many other things besides.

After everybody had their fill, Dumbledore stood up to make another announcement. " WEll now that everyone is finished, I have a few more announcements. The forbidden forest is as ever forbidden to all students unless otherwise instructed. And this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits to all who don't want to die a very painful death." Everyone looked startled, but Naruto and many other of the students were to sleepy from food coma that they didn't notice. Before long a red headed boy, by the looks of him in his fifth year came up and said. " First year Gryffindors, all first years to me." Every first year and a few older students followed the by up seven differn't flights of stairs. The strais were made of marble, and all of the floors had an enormous arch exposing the hallways, all of them were full of pictures and suits of armor and such.

They reached the seventh floor and before they went ten paces a squat little man was flying through the air throwing stuff down on them, and he left before the red headed fifth year could say a thing. " Peeves he is a poltergeist be careful, the only one that can control him is the Bloody Baron, the slytherin house ghost." When he finished the monologue they had reached a portrait of a fat lady in a white dress and she asked " Password," The fifth year said " Caport draconous," and too most of their amazement the picture swung open and showed them a rather large comfortable room with a large fire, many arm chairs and couches, tables and all sorts of furniture. The fifth year boy pointed out the Girls dorm, and the boys dorm.

All of the them split up, all of them were very tired from eating so much. " Well that was very interesting, I know that I am going to get lost at least once in this castle unless I have a map or something." Naruto said. " Well I think that was the point. Everyone is going to get lost multiple times until they graduate." Harry announced. The group of boys walked up the flight of stairs, and there were a few doors on a floor that said First years. All the doors had names on the signs, "Harry, Ron, Naruto, and Neville." one of the signs said. Naruto opened the door to find Four, four poster beds, all of them with trunks at the foot of the bed. " Well now we have to find out which bag is ours." Ron said. All of them opened a chest at random, " well this one is full of moron sweaters," Harry said. Ron went strait to the trunk and shut it. " That one is mine."

" This one is full of strange pointy objects,Ouch," Neville poked himself with a kunai. " Neville could you please put that down, it is very dangerous." Naruto said. " The one I was looking at was full of really really big cloths." process of elimination showed Neville's trunk. All of them changed into their pajamas, Harry into extremely big and long ones, Ron into ones that were to short for him and dark brown, Neville into pink pajama's with feet on them, and Naruto just stripped down to his boxers and took out his hat. All of them got into bed, to tired to talk, because all of them ate so much. When Naruto rested his head on his pillow, he felt a letter. Naruto took the letter and opened it and read really thin loopy writing.

_** " Naruto you told me at the Leaky Cauldron that you would wish to make some money at Hogwarts. I have arranged for you to help Filch the care taker, you will receive pay with how much work you do. Please meet him on the ground floor in front of his office tomorrow at six o'clock at night." **_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Naruto put the letter in his trunk and drifted of to sleep.

The next morning Naruto and all of the other boys in the dorm woke up at about the same time. They all got dressed in their wizard robes. All of them left the dormitory talking all about there first classes, and wondering what it would be doing. They started out of the corridor when they met up with Fred and George. " So of to the Great Hall then, We thought that Ickle Ronikins could you some guidance for the first time, and plus mom would get mad at us if we didn't." Ron blushed at these words from his older twin brothers.

All of them walked through the castle to go to the great hall, all of them were talking merrily Naruto a little ahead of the other and when he went to turn a corner Naruto was bowled over by a girl that was a little taller then he was. " Hey what is the big idea," Naruto was saying when he noticed who it was. It was Cho Chang the girl that ran into him on the Hogwarts express. " Oh sorry," Cho said distractedly, " Why are you always running way from somebody, and then colliding with me." Naruto said jokingly. All of the boy's except for Ron were looking at him and the girl startled. " Sorry I am hiding from this creep that keeps on following me. I really have to go." Cho finishing her sentence ran away at a great speed. " Well I wonder who is following her?" George said, Harry was still dumbstruck. " I don't really know, but I am too hungry to think about it." Naruto said.

All of them reached the great hall about the same time as a thousand or so owls swooped in dropping letters and packages to their owners. " Lets get something to eat before classes start." Ron said sitting down. All of them started to eat some toast and eggs when The same dark haired witch that lead all of the first years into the great hall the previous night. " Ah professor mcGonagall Time tables," Proffesor mcGonagall gave the Fred and George the third year time table, and Harry, Ron, and Naruto the first year time table.

(done Read and Review. If anybody could tell me the first year time table I would be very grateful.)


	4. Chapter 4 First day classes and work

Magical fox, Explosive ninja, Energetic boy

Chapter four.

shuji "i'm sorry but naruto should be a ninja not a wizard, sorry"

Flamingmagnum "He is a ninja, and he is a wizard. He is both you need to read more carefully,"

Zerodragon  
"like it so far. if you could make the chapters longer."

Flamingmagnum " I generally write back really fast, even if it isn't detailed though. I am working on both length and detail."

darkcollision

Flaming magnum "Thank you for the suggestion, I will try and work on it. I have very bad writing skills so these are to improve them."

(Thank you for the reviews.)

**Back to the heros looking at their time tables. **

" Well this is interesting, we have Herbology this morning double period it looks like with the Hufflepuff's. That starts in about ten minutes, then we have Defense against the dark arts this afternoon," Ron said reading off of his timetable.

"Well we better get going, before Naruto get into his stride," Harry said pointing at Naruto who was finishing this ninth bowl of oatmeal.

Harry and Ron dragged Naruto away from the bowl toward the main gate. They pushed open the gate and they saw an amazing sight. The grounds of the castle was a violent green field broken by an enormous lake, with random trees here and there with amazing flowers, there was a small hut next to an enormous forest.

" This way, we have about eight minutes to get there." The group of three were being pushed to a building made up entirely of glass and plastic, The green houses.

"Hurry up, Hurry up the bell is about to ring, we will need all the time we have for what I have planned for you." the old grey haired witch said ushering the students into the greenhouses. "Now get to a pot, you will need your dragon hide gloves for what we are doing today."

**About three hours later**

"well that was an interesting first lesson, I doubt that I have never really seen plants that is so delicate that if somebody toughed it with an ungloved hand that it would shatter." Naruto said.

"Tell me about it, I don't believe that we had to repot them." Harry said, "lets take a shower before we go for lunch,"

All three of them were covered in dirt, and really hungry from the lack of a sufficient breakfast. They rushed to a bathroom that was on the seventh floor, down the hallways distance from the fat lady. All took a long bath in strange bubble bath, that was a bright violet that covered them up completely, and rinsed off the bubbles in a shower.

"Well we should get to lunch before our next class, we have about an hour," Harry said, "Naruto where are you going,"

"Like you said, we only have an hour until our next class, I want to get some lunch," Naruto replied as he started down the stairs.

The other two rushed to catch up to Naruto, but by the time they got to the top of the stairs naruto was on the fifth floor.

"Wow he really must be hungry," Ron said, "I thought that he would still be stuffed from last night."

Harry just nodded as they sprinted to catch up. Naruto reached the bottom stairs in about two minutes, but he was once again intercepted by a black hair Ravenclaw girl running up the stair at a similar pace to Naruto. They collided and toppled down the stairs. Naruto landed on top of the girl in a slight daze.

"Oh sorry," Naruto stuttered as he jumped off the girl "I wasn't paying attention, I was headed down for lunch…" he noticed who it was and saw that she was unconscious. " God dang it," He picked her up bridal style and run up the stairs.

"Naruto what's up, I thought that we were going to lunch," Ron said completely oblivious to the girl in his hand.

Naruto ignored him and ran up to the fourth floor, that took about five minutes with the added weight. He ran into the hallway and into the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrie, sorry to bother you during lunch, but I accidentally knocked this girl unconscious." Naruto said.

" Well it looks like she is waking up right now," She said since the girl was stirring.

Naruto dropped her in an empty bed and ran away to eat some lunch. By the time Naruto reached the Great Hall he had fifteen minutes to eat his lunch. He sat down next to Harry who was sitting at the end with Ron and an empty seat next to him. He grabbed everything in front of him, from chicken pot pie, to Hermione's Herbology homework.

" Hey you ate my homework," Hermione said.

"Sorry hungry have to eat," Naruto said while slurping down clam chowder.

Everyone again was looking at Naruto in amazement at his enormous appetite. "Naruto we have to go and get to the Defense against the dark arts classroom." Ron said.

Naruto dropped his fork and knife, all of the plates in front of him were licked clean. "Well lets go then, you should have gotten a head start on me, I am a bit faster then you guys are.

**After the defense against the dark arts class.**

"Wow, Professor Quirrell is a nervous reck, those creatures that he met must have been terrifying." Naruto said.

"Yeah, if that happens to everybody that runs into them. I think that I will crawl into a corner and die." Ron said.

"I doubt it, I think Quirrell just didn't have all that much nerve," Harry said.

Ron said slightly dismally "I think an older student said that people from the defense association from the ministry of magic sell small booklets, with step by step instructions for defensive spells."

"How much are they," Naruto said excitedly

"Well that depends on the spell doesn't it," Ron said " some spells are incredibly weak, and so cheaper, and others are more powerful and more expensive."

Naruto was very excited but he got distracted by something. The same girl that he knocked unconscious walking up to him, and he was so panic before he didn't notice who it was. " Cho, sorry about earlier…" Naruto was going to continue when he got slapped.

" Owwwwww, what was that fo…" Naruto was once again interrupted by a slap. " Now that is getting really annoying," Naruto grabbed her hand before she could bring her hand down again.

"can you please tell me why you are slapping me." Naruto said.

"You knocked me unconscious, and you expect me not to be angry," Cho said, "I was brought to the hospital wing by somebody,"

"Guess who," Naruto said releasing her arm. Naruto was expecting her to put two and two together, however she heard a noise and started to look frantically arround. "Please hide me," Cho wimpered. " I can't be seen by…" she ran behind Naruto and started to crouch.

"Fine but stop hitting me," Naruto said. He put his hand into a ram seal and said "**Henge"**

He transformed Cho into a completely different form, she now had dark blond hair in a bun, bright green eyes, was about three inches taller in Gryffindor robes.

"Has anybody seen Cho Chang," a boy that was in this fifth year, dark brown hair, Ravenclaw robes, he was rather thin and short for his age. Every one pointed at the transformed Cho.

" So she went down the hall, Thanks," The boy ran away. When the boy was out of sight Naruto released the transformation and Cho reappeared in her beautiful self.

" Thank you , but what did you do to me," Cho said. Naruto didn't give and explanation and just left.

"What did you do back there, you didn't use magic to change her appearance," Ron said.

"Well don't you remember, Naruto isn't only a wizard, he is also an ninja, and I guess that was one of the ninja techniques." Harry said.

"Should we do or homework," Naruto said ignoring them questioning him. "Lets go to the Library,"

All three of them went to the library, and they took out their defense against the dark arts book and they started to read. "This is really boring, I don't think that I will do it," Naruto said.

"What are we supposed to do, this is homework, Read the chapter on basic defense situations and there solutions." Ron said.

Naruto put his hand into the usual cross hand seal. "**Kage buunshin no jutsu,"**

Naruto created four clones of himself, one of them went and read the book, and the others were taking notes on the chapter.

"There we go, they will be done in a couple of minutes. You guys should read the copy of the notes I am having them write for you." Naruto said.

"That is amazing, you will finish most of the homework with incredible speed." Harry said. "And what about you, don't you have to right it down too."

"No, I am linked to the minds of all of my clones, and doing it three times is forcing me to memorize it." At this time the three clones that were taking notes handed them to Naruto. All of the clones disappeared at the same time.

"There we go, we are done with the homework," Naruto said, "What do you guys say we go to dinner a little bit early."

All three of them walked down to the great hall, and walked to the Gryffindor table. It was about half way full of students. Tonight there were enormous tubs of gravy next to sirloin steaks, huge baskets of biskets, fried chicken, Split pea soup, and salad. Once again Naruto grabbed every dish that was within reach of his arm, and started to gorge himself.

"How do you eat so much and still not get fat," a boy that was sitting two seats away said.

"Well lets just say that I have an incredible metabolism," Naruto said in between bites. "What time is it," Naruto asked.

"Well it is about Six fifty four," Ron said looking at his watch.

"Oh I have to go," Naruto said, " I will meet you back in the common room,"

Naruto rushed away through a crowed of Hufflepuffs going to there seats. Naruto started to run, because he had to get to Filch's office. Naruto ran strait to the office to see a ragged old man holding a cat.

"Ah Naruto Uzumaki, Dumbledore told me that I have to give you some work." Filch said with a grin. "You will be polishing the trophies in the trophy room today, usually we would have detention students to do that but you need something to do."

"Well, is that it, That would be way to boring, but lets just finish this fast then." Naruto said. "Are you going to watch me or do I have to do this without supervision,"

"Of course I am going with you, you ignorant twit, got to make sure that you don't mess up don't I," Filch said.

"Fine lets go shall we," Naruto said at a trot. The trophy room was on the fourth floor, and by the time naruto got there filch was waiting, "How did you get here so fast,"

"Secret passage way," Filch said "Well don't dawdle get started,"

Naruto looked in the room and saw that there were about a hundred different trophies. Naruto say this and thought, 'yeah I am really going to do this by myself'

Naruto crossed his hand in the signature seal. "**Kage buunshin no jutsu,"** said in a mellow monotone voice.

He created about a fifty clones that all started to clean and polish all of the awards, seals, and trophies. Naruto finished one trophy after another, finishing twenty objects every five minutes or so. Filch was looking wide eyed "How did you do that," he said.

Naruto getting really annoyed with all of the same questions asked, "Do you have anything else for me to do."

"Well yes of course I still need help," Filch said looking at a list. "Now I am going to have you clean out all of the bathrooms, some wise guys put dung bombs in many of them, so you have to clean them."

"Is there anything on that list that isn't going to be monotonous work.," Naruto whined but he didn't wait for an answer, he started at the bottom floor restroom, and he sent in ten clones to clean them.

One after another Naruto finished everything on filches list, which contained cleaning several portraits, all of the bathrooms, scrubbing Filch's room, doing his laundry, and following Fred and George. All of them were done by clones except for following Fred and George which was the only one that wasn't totally boring, finishing in about three hours.

"Filch, I think that is everything that I had to do, was my work good enough for you," Naruto said confidently

"Well, you certainly finished in a hurry, and it was relatively good," Filch said in his shinning room. " Here is what you have earned for the day," Filch gave Naruto 15 gallions

"Is this it, after all of that gross work," Naruto said.

"No, you earned 115 Gallions, but you had to repay the school for what they gave you for your school equipment, you will come back here the day after tomorrow for more work, I expected that that list would last you a week, I need a day to think of some things for you to do," Filch said.

Naruto didn't argue, he was tired from chakra exhaustion. He walked slowly to Gryffindor tower. Naruto totally exhausted he walked into a random room that was full of small booklets.

"Hello deary, would you like to buy a defence spell booklet," a Middle aged, red head witch asked.

"Sure, is there anything about giving energy to an exhausted person," Naruto asked sarcastically

"No, I don't think there are any spells that can do that, but we have stunning, binding, disarming, fire spells, freezing spells, and incapacitating spells." The Witch said concentrating hard.

"How much are they," Naruto asked, "I don't have all that much money,"

"Well, stunning is a hundred gallions, you should learn that in class in the fifth year, total body bind is a hundred gallions, leg locker curse is fifty gallions, silencing charm is thirty five gallions, as it should be in fifth year, but it doesn't do as much, and disarming is thirty, and that is all that we have in stock right now," the witch said again.

" I will buy a disarming booklet, and a silencing booklet," Naruto said handing over the money and picked up the book lets.

Naruto said his thanks and left for Gryffindor tower, He got back in ten minutes from the sixth floor to the seventh. He reached the Fat Lady portrait and said "Caport Draconous," He walked into the common room and sat into a puffy old arm chair and fell asleep as soon as he sat down.

( I am going to use Gallions as standard unit of money, i don't want to have to deal with sickles and knuts, it would take to much of my brain power on how much is left,)

(Please Read and REVIEW, and thank you again to everyone that left me reviews)


	5. Chapter 5 Amubushed

(Thank you for reviews.)

Magical Fox, Explosive ninja, Energetic boy

Chapter five

**Back to the Gryffindor common room**

Naruto was roughly shaken awake, "What is going one," Naruto said Groggily

"Naruto, you are going to be late for BREAKFAST," Harry said. Naruto hearing this one phrase jumped out of the slouching arm chair that he had been sleeping on.

"What time is it, Have I missed anything." Naruto said. Picking up his bag he started for the portrait hole and down to the great hall for Breakfast. Naruto ran down the stairs when he remembered Kakashi's training session in wave. Naruto jumped away from the side railings, and started to run down the walls of the castle. He made it down to the bottom floor in about half the time it would have taken normally. He ran into the entrance hall and then into the great hall for breakfast.

Today there was bacon and eggs, toast, flagons of orange juice, pitchers or milk, and cereal. Naruto once again grabbed everything that was in front of him and started to eat. Harry and Ron arrived five minutes after Naruto started his gorge fest.

"What class do we have to day," Naruto said finishing a piece of toast and starting on a bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats.

"We have Charms this morning, and defense against the dark arts this after noon," Ron said looking down at his syllabus.

"We should go now, or we will be late," Harry said, taking ten pieces of toast in his hands. Naruto drained his cereal bowl and ran off with Ron, and Harry trailing them.

"Where are we going third floor," Naruto said as they sprinted through the enormous entrance hall. He was interrupted by rushing foot steps coming toward them. Naruto thinking he knew who it was so he did a **Kage Buunshin no Jutsu.** He spent most of his chakra on one clone, and sent it off with the two boys. Mind linked with the clone he would know exactly what would happen in class. Naruto turned around and saw three Ravenclaw sixth years, they were all a foot taller then he was, and they were girls. All of them giggling, and they grabbed naruto around the armpits and dragged him to the fifth floor through a secret passageway.

"Why have you brought me here," Naruto spat, since he was tied with some tape to a chair, he is arms were tied behind his back, and legs to the legs of the chair.

"Shut up you little firsty," One of the Girls said. She had light brow hair that was wavy, light blue eyes, about a foot taller then naruto, and a very slender body. The other girls were a similar build, with green and hazel eyes. Then they blind folded him so he couldn't see a thing.

"Well I see that you have brought the boy," A lower male voice said. "You are a little sneak, working for Filch breaking most trouble makers work in an hour when the planning takes at least thirty times that. Hiding Cho Chang from me,"

"Hiding from you, She was panicked she kept on running into me," Naruto said into the blank silence. "What did you expect me to do,"

Before they could answer there were several foot steps when a loud sharp tone was heard. "What are you doing to that poor boy," a Female voice shouted. Naruto heard several pairs of foot steps rushing away.

"Well I never thought that any student would do that, DIFFINDO," The Female voice said, the bonds that were holding Naruto to the chair were cut. Naruto sat up and took off the blind fold, He saw Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you Professor, What time is it," Naruto said very nonchalantly.

"Well it is noon, Uzumaki," McGonagall said looking concerned. "Did they do anything to you Uzumaki,"

"No Professor, I think they wanted to humiliate me for some reason," Naruto said, "How did you know that I was here,"

"Well, lets just say that the four of them weren't being quiet," She said "I am guessing you missed Charms,"

"No, you can ask Professor Flitwick, I would also want to ask him about one of the books he was standing on it. I wish to borrow it, I think it was called Charms to protect the mind by Cortesia Cerebral,"

"Well Uzumaki you better get to lunch, I will talk to Flitwick about that," McGonagall said skeptically

Naruto gave a word of thanks and ran out the door. He dispersed his clone to save some chakra and ran down the stairs to get to lunch. Instantly when he walked into the hall,

"Hey Uzumaki what is the big Idea," Naruto expected the worst but he saw that it was Hermione Granger walking strait to him.

"Yes Hermione, what is it," Naruto said nonplused.

"You know exactly what I am talking about," Hermione said "you showed up all flushed, late to Flitwick's class, and when he asked you where you were,"

"So what I was late," Naruto said

"Flitwick asked you about Charm basics, answering no problem all of them," Hermione said

"So what, I study," Naruto said getting really annoyed now.

"Flitwick showed us a Levitating Charm this class, to encourage us to do our best," Hermione was saying getting really flustered now. "You did it right back to him lifting the dictionary under Flitwick, lifting him about ten feet into the air,"

"Yeah so what," Naruto said barely listening.

"You got us all in trouble, you are just really lucky that Professor Flitwick gave Gryffindor sixty point for shear nerve and magical ability." Hermione said flabbergasted.

"Will you be doing anything else this lunch period or will you stay here and complain about what I did in class," Naruto said getting started on a Reuben Sandwich, and a bowl of Clam Chowder. Hermoine took a front to what Naruto said and walked off.

"Well you are going to show up everybody in the year if you keep on doing what you are doing," Ron said Impressed. "How did you get so good at that.

"What you mean the levitating Charm," Naruto said draining his bowl of Clam Chowder and grabbing a bowl of Ramen. "Well, I worked with Filch to clean stuff yesterday, that is why I was back in the common room so late, He had me clean up some really nasty and Heavy stuff, I didn't want to touch it and my clones were to weak to lift it so, I learned Wingardiam leveiosa."

"Well that is very impressive, you Filch spy," Fred and George Weasley walked up to them at that very moment. "If you keep on working for Filch every student in this place will hate you by the first week."

" Well I can't really help with that, But I do hope that I can work for somebody else, all he has me do is clean stuff and Follow you two," Naruto said.

"Uzumaki," a voice called and was coming closer. " Well I am very impressed, I didn't think that you actually went to charms this morning." Professor McGonagall walked up to him with a small Grin. "Professor Flitwick said he would be happy to lend you some books on Charms, that is if you are willing to help him around his class room every now and again,"

"Sure that will be Great Professor, If he wants my help with some thing he can find me in the Gryffindor common room most likely," Naruto Said through a potato salad.

"Excellent, He will be pleased," McGonagall said.

"Harry, Naruto we better get to class, the bell will ring in three minutes," Ron said grabbing two halves of a turkey sandwich. The three boys walked to their next class Defense against the dark arts.

**One Defence against the dark arts class later**

"Whoa Quirell is really boring and makes up some pretty stupid lies too." Naruto said heading down stairs for dinner.

"yeah, I still can't believe that he bought the fact that all of our notes looked exactly the same, and he thought we all did it our selves." Harry said Happily

"Well that is because they weren't exactly the same," Naruto said quietly passing a ghost or two. " I had the clones write differently so you guys would get in trouble,"

"So you all did CHEAT," a girls voice snapped behind them.

"Hermione will you leave me alone," Naruto said with out looking back at her. "All that class was, was a good place for me to practice a few charms and spells that I Bought from the Booklets."

Hermione looked affronted and walked away.

"What spells were you practicing," Harry and Ron asked together.

"Well I was practicing the Silencing Charm, and Disarming Charm, That is why Professor Quirell sometimes lost his voice and Lavender Brown kept on dropping her quill." Naruto said somewhat guiltily.

All of them were laughing as they went to Gryffindor tower to rest.

(That is it so far. Next will be Friday, I am skipping Thursday because that is borring. Professor Snapes class, Hagrids Hut. And some interesting stuff between the Houses.)


	6. Chapter 6 Potions class

Magical fox, Explosive ninja, Energetic boy

Chapter six

(Thanks for the latest review, Sorry I haven't written in a while. I had no motivation, and I had a lot of school work to do. I will try to update soon)

**(The first Friday at Hogwarts,)**

"Naruto, Wake up," Harry said shaking him out off bed "You have to wake up on your own,"

"Urgh," Naruto said very groggily, He got up and changed very fast even though his eyes were still closed.

"Well we have to get down and get some breakfast before Potions," Ron said eyes half open. With those words everyone walked down to the Great Hall. Neveille walked with them getting up at around the same time. All of them walked down the stairs except for Naruto who wanted some practice and walked down the walls.

"I am still wondering how you do that," Harry said as they got to the ground at the same time. "I wonder what we are going to have for breakfast." As they walked into the Great Hall, and saw platters full of Eggs and omelets.

"Wow this looks great," Ron said, He look to the left and right of him and noticed a horrified expression on Naruto's face. "What is wrong,"

"I hate eggs unless it is in Ramen," Naruto said grabbing a cup and filled it with Orange Juice.

"Well this is a change this will be the first time that we won't have to Watch you eat and make us sick," Harry said eating a ham and cheese omelets. Neveille was sitting next to them and was looking at Naruto, You should eat something, As he was eating a ham, cheese, bacon, and chives omelet. Naruto wasn't to worried about not eating but drank a lot of juice.

"We have a double period of Potions with the Slytherins, Proffesor Snape is head of Slytherin house, People say that he favors them over everything else." Ron said

"I wish Proffesor McGonagall Favored us," Harry said. She was Head of Gryffindor house, but that didn't stop her from giving them an essay the day before,"

"What are you complaining about, I was the one that wrote out three essays in three different ways," Naruto said complaining, " Writing three essays on 'Thirteen ways to make mistakes in Transfiguration.' in three different ways,"

"Well that was your abilities. You finished it in fifteen minutes," Harry said. Well we really should get down to the Dungeon.

"Dungeon? Why are we going there?" Naruto said "Is the class down there or something,"

"yeah the class is in the Dungeon, it is going to be extremely cold," Ron said.

"Well at least we have a trip to Hagrids hut later this afternoon," Harry said. All three of them went to the dungeons to there first potions class. They went to the door and were interrupted by some sly and slimly voice said, "Well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter and his two cronies."

"Well Malfoy you are one to talk about having two cronies, since your lap dogs are never anywhere but at your side," Naruto said without turning back. "We should probably get in there before we are late, we are cutting it thin anyways," Naruto continued with out any notice that Crabbe and Goyle were clenching their fists at him. The six boys walked into the room and sat on opposite sides of the dungeon.

Professor Snape took the role and paused on two names, Harry's and Naruto's.

"Well if it isn't or new celebrity," Snape said to Harry in a tone that would make Naruto scream bloody murder. " Well lets see what you know Potter shall we," "What do you get when…" Snape posed three questions to Harry, and he looked completely dumb founded. When Hermione burst out with the answers.

Naruto who had his want out at the time quickly whispered "Silencio," and Hermione was instantly muted. Hermione sad down incredibly embarrassed because she couldn't say a word. Snape had set them all to make an antidote for hiccups when he said.

"Well it looks like we have an odd number of students in the class, so one of you will have to work on your own," Snape said smiling at Harry.

"Proffesor Snape is it alright if I do my potions alone," Naruto said before Snape could say anything.

"Why…" Snape was looking at Harry in a very disappointed voice, "Fine, but I expect your potion to be done at the same time."

"Yes Proffesor," Naruto said in a mocking voice that nobody in Slytherin had every heard. The rest of the class had started, they were to make a potion out of the book that was within the first fifteen pages. Naruto just opened the book to a random page and looked for a potion. 'Well this is interesting, the Draknosior, the health replenisher that sounds interesting,' Naruto started right away. **Kage Buunshin no jutsu** Naruto whispered to himself so nobody else could hear him. Instantly there were clones, two or three of them working dicing up different roots, mixing ingredients specified in the book. People thought that Naruto was working so fast that there were three of him at once, except for Harry and Ron of course.

While Naruto was finishing the touches on his potion, putting it on the fire to stew for fifteen minutes, Snaped walked by.

"Well, well, well it looks like we have a natural. You did this all by yourself did you?" Snape questioned him.

"Yes sir, I did every thing by my self, is there something wrong," Naruto asked as he saw Snape glareing at his potion.

"No, nothing Uzumaki. Did you make Draknosior?" Snape glared as Naruto nodded. "Well I guess…" Snape never finished his question because Neivelle had intervened with melting his cauldron into a blob.

**(Everything that happened in Snapes classroom after that later.)**

"Well that was an interesting lesson, I can't believe that Snape blamed you for Neivelle," Naruto and Ron said at the same time.

"Uzumaki, my I have a word with you," Snape called from his classroom.

"What have I done," Naruto said to the other two, "Well I guess I can't meet Hagrid with you two."

(After the departure.)

"Well Uzumaki you have surprised me, how did you manage to make that potion, most seventh years can't do it by them selves," Snape questioned him with a glare.

"I don't really know sir, I just did it," Naruto said

"You stole to potion from my desk didn't you, it takes so many hands doing so many things at once you couldn't have done it," Snape blamed him.

(the argument went on and on until)

"Be quiet Uzumaki, I am going to have to test your ability with the other students in other houses," Snape said. " I have already called them and some of them are quite enthusiastic to meet you,"

Naruto waited maybe three seconds when three students all a head taller then Naruto walked in. "Well if it isn't my little friend, How nice to see you again," the Hufflepuff said looking down at Naruto.

"Aw, great you, what do I have to do for people to leave me alone," Naruto moaned.

"Well I have called all of you hear because I want to test Mister Uzumaki's abilities against yours," Snape said maliciously. " I will have each of you make me a potion that most should know, The supire incansior, the beauty potion."

All of the boy's looked nervous except for Naruto, " The instructions will be on the black bored, so please follow them to the letter.

All the boys started right away. Naruto did his **Kage Buunshin no jutsu** again so it looked like there were at least three of him. He finished all of the chopping and dicing and slicing in about fifteen minutes. He looked at the instructions and saw that he had to put them in and let them stew for three minutes for each one. This would take at least sixty minutes with all of the ingredients. Naruto did this as carefully as possible and finished at about seventy five minutes. This is supposed to stew for another hour, so Naruto waited none of his clones with him because if he wasn't doing anything, Snape would have noticed.

All of the potions looked an eerie shade of pink, except for Naruto's which was a shining orange color.

"Well this is a surprise, I thought that all of my prized students, the best in the school would be able to out do this first year," Snape growled with sarcasm in his voice, "Naruto, the boy that I thought stole a potion to finish a class is the only one that did the task right, Naruto didn't forget to add the porcupine quills. I am very disappointed in all of you, you should have beaten him with your eyes closed,"

Naruto looked at the other three boys who had their heads slumping looking at the ground. "Well Naruto, I am very impressed, You should probably go to dinner now it will start in a minute," Snape said with a smirk. "Take both potions with you, I won't be needing them, fifteen points from Gryffindor, because I can ." Naruto didn't complain, he just packed up all of his things and left the dungeon. But it wasn't long before the other boys caught up to him. They all grabbed his limbs and dragged him into a classroom.

"You will pay for that kid, you mark our words," One of the boy's threw a punch at Naruto, but instead they found a large suit of armor in his place. "What in the world,"

"You guys won't touch me, and you," Naruto said pointing to the Hufflepuff, "Leave Cho Chang alone."

Naruto finishing his statement went to dinner looking for his friends.

(Well that is it, the next one will be flying, Naruto in the air. And maybe a romance…)

(Read and Review.)


	7. Chapter 7 Flight, Fight, Fright

Magical Fox, Explosive Ninja, Energetic Boy

(Thanks for the positive attitude,)

(**A week has past since their lessons have started**)

Naruto, Harry, and the other Gryffindor first years left their defense against the dark arts class talking to each other.

"So Naruto, do you have to do more dirty work for Filch," Harry asked Naruto. Ron had a detention from Filch because he tripped over Mrs. Norris.

"No, there have been so many detentions that their has been nothing for me to do," Naruto said slightly laughing.

"Well it is our first flying lesson after lunch, Damn I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy," Harry said worriedly.

"Well don't worry about it, I will probably mess up more then you, I don't really like the idea of leaving the ground, or that I don't make happen by my self," Naruto said, "Well lets go to lunch, I don't feel like eating to much today,"

"Well that will be like a Thursday," Harry said laughing. As Harry was laughing Ron rushed up behind them in a major temper.

"I don't know how you stand the git Naruto, I had to do so much cleaning it isn't funny," Ron said. Ron fumed like this for about five minutes before, yet again Cho Chang was running toward them.

She looked around frantically for a place to hide, but there wasn't anything anywhere, "Dang it why do I always happen to me," She said not noticing the three boys in front of her.

"Is that fifth year trying to find you again?" Naruto said closing his eyes and yawning.

"Naruto, could you do that thing that you did last time, to hide me," Cho asked near to tears.

"Why are you always running from that annoying kid," Naruto said.

"Well he is always trying to ask me out on a date, I have denied him like ten times but he keeps on following me. He won't leave me alone," Cho said as fast as she could.

"You won't get anywhere hiding like that," Naruto said " You just have to go out with somebody else, or fight him, or have somebody else fight him for you." As Naruto finished his sentence the boy ran around the corner and glared at him

"What are you doing to Cho, Get away from her you pervert," the Boy said with a fury that was unrivaled by any thing that any of them seen before, even Zabuza's killing intent.

"Well I have been hearing what she has been going though in the past, and I think that it is about time…" Naruto was punched in the face by the boy. He was sent sprawling on the ground, "Now Cho come with me," He grabbed the black haired girl by the wrist.

"Why don't you leave her alone you bastard," Harry said with out much conviction.

" This isn't any of your business, you little firsty," He said in reply.

"It might not be his business, but it is mine since you punched me you dumbass," Naruto said behind the boy without so much as a scratch on him. "You are dreadfully weak,"

"You may be stronger, but I am better with magic," the boy said.

Harry took out his wand with a single movement and said full throated "Expelliarmus," a flash of white light and the boys wand was on top of Ron's head. "Well you are one to talk about being better with magic," Naruto raised his arm again but then dropped it again. "No, you aren't worth it, lets go," The three boys and Cho left the sixth year stunned with his wand at his feet.

"Thank you so much," Cho said in tears. She had given him a small peck on the cheek and left. Naruto ears turned red and he could have sworn that steam was coming out of them.

"Well it looks like we missed lunch because of that little encounter. But now it is the flying lesson." Ron said because Harry was dumbstruck with Naruto's luck. All three of the boys walked to the an out side clearing where they are supposed to go for their lesson.

(Five minutes later)

"Well what are you all waiting for, stand next to a broom and say up," the teacher Madam Hooch pronounced with extreme authority. All of the students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, obeyed without objection.

"Up," The students said simultaneously, Harry's rushed right up into his hand, Rons smacked him in the face, Hermionie's did a small barrel roll, and Naruto's flew strait up into the air about fifteen feet and smacked him on the head.

(After the corrections from Madam Hooch,)

"Now we will all go up and take off, hover for a minute and…" Naruto's broomstick flew out of his hand strait into one of the castle walls as Madam hooch was talking. "Well boy you should get your broom,"

Naruto ran after it rather embarrassed, it took him near ten minutes to find the broom. Naruto sprinted back not wanting to miss the entire lesson, but when he got there there were only two people in the air and Madam Hooch was no where to be found.

"What is going on here," Naruto said.

"Well Nevielle crashed and broke his wrist, Madam Hooch left with him to the hospital wing. Malfoy took something of Nevielle's and sped off with it and Harry went after him." Ron said in a single breath.

"Oh my god, he is going to crash," A girl said as Harry dived after a small ball.

"No, he knows what he is doing, He won't crash." Naruto said with his eyes closed, and as he predicted Harry balanced out.

(McGonagall's little scene with Harry,)

"Well we better get back to the castle, Harry will probably not get into to much trouble." Naruto said, then an owl dropped a letter on his head. "Well I wonder what this is about," Naruto opened the letter and read.

Hello, Mr. Uzumaki, I have a request for you. Please meet me in my classroom, at the end of dinner. There shouldn't be much strain on your part. Sincerely Professor Flitwick.

"Well I guess that this will be better then working for Filch.," Naruto said to Ron. Naruto rushed to the Grand hall and started to eat at once. He grabbed shepherds pie and an entire roast chicken. By the Time Ron got to the table Naruto finished.

"See you later Ron, Tell me what happens." Naruto said sprinting out of the Great Hall and to the third floor. But on the second floor he was blocked by a familiar boy.

"how dare you do that too me you little firsty." the boy said

"Dude you hate more for the reason of protecting a girl, THAT DOESN'T LIKE YOU, I don't even know your name." Naruto said.

"Well then remember my name you dobe, Chris Johnson," Chris said. "I am not going to let you humiliating me in front of the girl I love, and I won't let you steal my girl from you."

"Your girl from you," Naruto said with a small startled look, and the he laughed. "Dude, She hates you, she says you keep on stalking her you dumb fart. I am apparently the only person that will help her from you, so leave her alone for goodness sake,"

"I will never give her up, to anybody," Chris said with a glossy eyed expression.

"The I will have to beat the sense into you," Naruto said preparing his signature jutsu, but he dropped his hands. "Naw I won't need that to stop you," Naruto charged at Chris with no hesitation. He started to pound him into a pulp. Put he didn't punch the face, only to the gut, and literally kicking his ass, so I won't be any visible damage. Naruto finished his last punch and just left.

"Sorry Professor Flitwick, I was impeded," Naruto said.

"Oh, don't worry about it Mr. Uzumaki, This is not extremely time sensitive, could I ask you to get me…" Proffesor Flitwick when on and on from cleaning his class room, to getting things from other professors. This altogether took about an hour, and many Naruto's running all over the place.

(Naruto finally finishing his work,)

"Very good Mr. Uzumaki, I would like you to help me grade a couple of essays if you wouldn't mind," Professor Flitwick said, "This will be the last thing that you will have today, I have already sent the book, **Basic Charms to Protect the Mind**, This book contains charms to protect your mind from external sources, by blocking your mind and sentences, up to your dormitory, and sent a bag of money with it."

"Thank you Professor," Naruto said with a grin. But he was so exhausted from using Kage Buunshin for the past hour, that he was only able to do it for six clones, so it took a couple of hours.

( 4 hours later,)

"Thank you very much Mr. Uzumaki, I may ask for your assistance again." Professor Flitwick said. Naruto was slick with sweat from using Kage Buunshin for the past five hour.

"Ok," Naruto said with a gasp walking out of the class room.

"Naruto! Run, Filch is after us." Harry and Ron yelled at him.

"What are you guys doing…" He was interrupted by Peeves bursting from a room.

"Why little firsties what fun," Peeves said "Naughty Naughty you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away Peeves," Harry said "Please,"

"Should tell Filch I should," he said in a saintly voice.

"Get out of the ways Peeves," Ron said taking a swipe at him.

"Students out of bed, Students out of bed down the…" Peeves was struck dumb by Naruto using the Silencing charm.

"Damn it, Filch has enough hearing that he could be a dog.

"Why don't you transform us into suits of armor or something with your abilities, like you did with Cho Chang." said Hermione.

"Well I don't have enough Chakra or energy left to transform all of us into something that wouldn't be out of place." Naruto said about to collapse. "there is a door at the end of the hall, we can lose him there."

They all ran to the door and found that it was locked.

"Oh no we are done for," Ron said

"Oh move over. Alohamora," Hermione said pushing Ron out of the way and used the unlocking charm.

"Guys I don't think that we should go there," Naruto said but was too weak to argue.

**(Three headed dog scene, Naruto in the backround.)**

"Well I hope that you are happy with yourselves, we could have all been killed or worse expelled." Hermione said in the common room and left the boys.

"Nevielle just stood terrified even though they were four floors above the dog.

"I don't even know what you were doing and I am annoyed at you. What did Malfoy convince you to fight him at a pre-arranged time, and he didn't show up and told Filch that you would be out of bed or something," Naruto said

"Yeah, that is exactly right," Harry said with a flat voice.

"Well I guess it didn't turn out that bad, I am going to bed. If you want to tell me something please do it tomorrow. Or I will forget it by tomorrow." Naruto went into the dormitory seeing Nevielle crying but was too tired to try and comfort him. He moved the book and money from his bed to his trunk.

(ReadxReview)

(I would like some suggestions for spells, curses, jinxs to teach Naruto.)


	8. Chapter 8 The Ultimate Halloween prank

Chapter Eight

(Thank you for your reviews and I have put some of it into consideration. Yes this is going to be a Naruto Cho parring fic.)

(**Halloween morning, harry explained everything about Malfoy and Quidditch team entrance a while ago.**)

"Morning," Naruto said pulling of his sleeping hat. Everyone else was grumbling as they got out of be, but cheered up instantly.

"Ay, it is Halloween, Awsome," Nevielle and Ron said together.

"Halloween, What is that," Naruto asked completely lost.

"You don't know what Halloween is. What, did you study for ten years before coming here?" Harry Joked.

"No, I was a prankster in my vill… town," Naruto said.

"Really," Everybody said together, "What happened,"

"Well I only acted like an idiot to get attention," Naruto explained, "But now, I have friends. So I don't need to act like an idiot, but do you remember the combo prank on Filch and Mrs. Norris when they stumbled into the great hall covered in feathers and smelling like Dung."

"Yeah, wasn't that Fred and George," Ron siad.

"No, That was all me," Naruto trumpeted.

"Well you will love this holiday, you eat a lot of candy and sweets, and if you don't get any you pull pranks on the people, This is a Pranksters Christmas," All the boys said.

(Laughter took them all the way to the great hall and through breakfast,)

"Well we better get to charms, I think Professor Flitwick said that it would be an interesting lesson." Naruto said. All of the Gryffindor first years rushed up to the third floor and into Flitwicks classroom.

"Well class, I am glad that all of you have come a little bit early today, Because we are going to try out the Levitation Charm." Flitwick finished on top of his pile of books, He dropped a feather in front of each pairs of students. "Remember the nice wrist movements that we have been practicing, and saying the magic words properly is very important too. Don't forget wizard Barufio, who said f instead of s and ended up with a buffalo on his chest. Mr. Uzumaki, it would be pointless to have you do this so you can leave if you want." Flitwick said with a squeak.

"See you guys later, I am going to pull something amusing during this time, don't go to the entrance hall until five to six minutes after the bell ok." Naruto whispered to Harry and Ron.

Naruto ran to the dormitory to get a few supplies, and then to the kitchen to get a few things. Naruto's brain was working on the perfect prank for this perfect day.

"This is going to be great, Ouch, I am going, Ouch, to be put, Ouch, into the history books with this one," Naruto said making it down to the entrance hall. He had paid peeves ten gallions to Peeves to cause as much trouble in the east wing and keep Filch and any other teachers that my not have a class.

( **five minutes to the end of the period.)**

"Well that is it, I think that my alibi should disappear" as he released a clone that was in the library. "Well I should get back to Charms." He sprinted to the Charms classroom with no wind knocked out of him. He reached the Charms classroom and waited just outside for his friends. The bell rang, and everybody rushed out of the door.

"Well you guys don't listen to closely do you," Naruto said "Well it is done, let go see if it is…" Boom!!! "There we go, lets go."

All of the school ran toward the explosion that in the entrance hall. Ron insulting Hermione the entire time, and Hermione heard this, and ran way upstairs.

The three of them reach the top of the stairs and instantly saw the havoc. There were stink bombs that were still falling from the ceiling, banana peels all over the floor that would lead directly into one of two massive cushions the size of a single story house. These cushions were covered in glue, chives, and bacon bits.

"What is going on. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Filch said running though the crowd directly onto a banana peel being pelted with stink bombs and looking like a mashed potato getting of the cushion. "Who ever did this, I will make sure they will never see day light ever again." Filch sputtered.

(The Prank extravaganza took all day to clean-up, All of the students were given mopes and buckets to start cleaning. And classes were canceled for the day. Naruto did a Kage Buunshin and transformed them into the appearance of Ron and Harry)

"Well that was an interesting test run for the perfect prank." Naruto said happily in a tree. They had to sneak out of the castle to make sure they didn't have to clean.

"Test run, I will almost hate to see what the final product is," Harry and Ron laughed.

"Did my ears deceive me, are you telling us that this Filch spy is the one that pulled of that perfect prank," a Voice came out of no where. Fred and George walked out of the shadows of the castle.

"Yeah, he has been doing this thing for a while I guess." Ron said.

"Well that is impressive, I was wondering where all those grade a pranks were coming this year." George said. "That weren't coming from us that is,"

They all laughed as a large brick landed on Naruto's head. "Oww," Naruto said falling from the tree.

"What is this," Fred said picking the brick up. "This is for you Naruto." Handing over the brick.

"This thing is for me," Naruto said rubbing his head. Naruto grabbed the brick and found out that it was a large spell book. "Well this is interesting, who is it from,"

All of them looked for a note, but they couldn't find anything. "Well take a look," Fred and George said. They the book and found an interesting spell.

"Wait a minute, this says not too use it unless you are in mortal danger." Harry said.

"Well for me that is like every other day," Naruto said. "Well I will memorize these spells later. Do any of you know a prankster or two that can help me with my future projects or vise versa."

"Hello, the best pranksters in the school are in your presence," George said with a mock bow.

"If you ever need help, I will always be an option," Naruto grinned as he disappeared.

**(In the Gryffindor common room)**

"Well this book is interesting, why is it so heavy," Naruto said to himself out loud, There was no note on the book, but he didn't really care about that. He opened the book to the first page and found that it didn't have anything on it. He touched the first page with one of is fingers.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH," Naruto was screaming really loudly, his chakra was being drained from his body, but as the chakra spread into the book, ink appeared in the book. Naruto read 'This book can only be read by people with the powers of magic and chakra. This book will teach you spells that will enhance both magic and chakra. This will unlock the true potential that all those who can read this.'

Naruto was absorbed by the book, it explained many things about the Kyuubi and talked about communicating with him. "Wait I can talk to the Kyuubi," Naruto screamed so loud that it could be heard three flours down. "Well there are a lot of other things that I can do with this book and these things that can be very helpful." Naruto said to himself, he studied the books first few pages, memorizing many important facts. He studied for so long that he just noticed in time that it was time for the Halloween feast, and Naruto hoped with all of his might that his prank was cleaned up since his clones vanished a couple of hours ago.

Naruto reaching the spiral stair case decided that he was getting to late for him to run down the stairs, Naruto took a running jump off the side railings on the top of the seventh floor. Naruto started to free fall at an alarming rate, he did a **Kage Buunshin no jutsu **and created a Naruto rope starting on the fifth floor extending down the floor.

Naruto grabbing his clones and slid down, each of them disappearing as he slid down them. Naruto reached the floor to find that there was a crowd of people looking at him, most of them first years.

"How did you…" A red haired Hufflepuff was starting to say, but Naruto ran quickly away into the great hall.

Naruto dropped into a seat next to Neiville and Harry, all he saw were sweets that Naruto didn't particularly like. Naruto was about to take a bite of some unknown thing in a wrapper. When he was interrupted by a loud smashing noise from the door.

"Troll in the dungeon… Thought you ought to know," Professor Quirell stuttered as he passed out.

"Prefects lead the students to their common rooms, All teachers to the dungeon." Professor Dumbledore announced. There was a lot of noise as people rushed with there prefects.

"Wait, Hermione," Harry said.

"so what," Ron said

"She doesn't know about the Troll does she," Harry said.

"We better go after her, she might get hurt," Naruto said.

"Well Percey better not see us," Ron said

All three boys disappeared in a group of Hufflepuffs going in a completely different direction from the Gryffindors. The split up and ran to the second floor, but they were impeded as they saw Snape running to the third floor.

"where is he going," Naruto said looking at Snape

"do you smell something," Harry and Ron said together.

A troll that was about eight feet tall and smelling like six rooting corpse, five garbage dumps, four barrels of rotten fish, three soiled bed pans, two piles of compost, and a mortuaries office put together. Carrying a huge club.

"It is walking into the door, and the key is in the lock, we could look it in," Ron said.

"Good idea," Harry and Naruto said.

"Let me do it," Naruto said. "**Kage Buunshin no jutsu**." Naruto created a buunshin that slammed the door, and locked the door.

"Awsome," Naruto said as he dissipated the clone and Harry and Ron cheered.

They were interrupted by a loud screamed, and all three boys went into shock, "don't tell me that, that is," Naruto said pail white.

"The Girl's bathroom, Hermione," Harry and Ron said. All three of them ran to the door, Naruto not wasting his time hit the door so hard that it collapsed.

Harry and Ron were to paniced to notice Naruto's tremendous strength. They saw the troll, it was closing in on Hermione.

"Hey Pea brain," Ron said throwing a rock at the troll. The troll didn't notice the rock, but it heard the shout and turned around.

"Get Hermione out of here, I will take care of this moron." Naruto said.

"No you can't take that thing on your own," Ron yelled.

"I won't be alone," Naruto snarled as he crossed his fingers in his famous way.

"Right," Harry said running for Hermione. He was about to be concussed by the troll and his club but it never made contact as Harry disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with another Naruto that disappeared. Harry appeared directly next to Hermione.

"Don't worry I will cover you," Naruto said shoving Ron ahead, five Naruto's jumped on the troll impeding his vision, but the punches to the rock hard skin didn't even look the troll notice it.

" Damn it, what can I do, everything that I know how to do would only really work on humans," Naruto said to himself. The troll smashed all of the Naruto's into puffs of smoke. And it went for Harry and Ron Hermione between them. Naruto seeing his friends about to smash his friends remembered something that he read in the book that nearly knocked him out earlier.

Naruto did a new hand seal combination, " **Kyuubi musubu no jutsu**," (Nine Tail Bind). Naruto shouted, He took out his wand and aimed it at the troll. A blood red image of a fox was expelled by the wand, The fox had a single tail and rapped itself around the troll, Only Naruto could see this, everybody else was trying to avoid the troll at all cost, and to get out of the bath room which was proving impossible. The fox started to emit a strong amount of heat and started to burn the troll. The troll started to writhe in pain and swing its club madly in the limited amount of space that he could move it. It was about to hit Harry and Hermione, Naruto was busy restraining it so it wouldn't move any harder then it did. Ron, the only one that wasn't in danger or busy, took out his wand and waved it with "Wingardium Leviosa," The trolls club started to rise into the air, Ron dumb founded dropped his wand and the club smashed onto the trolls little head.

The troll fell to the ground unconscious with a loud thud. "Is it dead," Hermione finally was able to speak. "No, I think it is just knocked out," Harry said

"Are you okay Hermione," Naruto said, but as he said this the Door to the girls bathroon burst open. Three teachers ran in Professor McGonagall, Professor Quierll, and Professor Snape burst into the room.

"What has been going one here," Professor McGonagall burst seeing the troll on the floor, Harry holding up Hermione who was still weak kneed, Ron still holding his wand in the air lookind dumbfounded , And Naruto who had his wand at his side sweat covering his face.

"Why aren't you in your dormitory, The students are finishing the feast there." Professor MaGonagall was furious.

"Professor McGonagall, They were looking for me," Hermione whispered just loud enough so people could hear her.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said aloud.

(One long explanation from Hermione, about how the three boys had saved her. )

"well in that case, Miss Granger How foolish you could have been, Five points will be taken away from Gryffindor for this extreme lack of judgment." McGonagall said. Hermione looked ashamed of herself. "If you are not hurt at all you should return to your dormitory,"

Hermione left. "As for you three, I don't know how you did it, but not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll on there own, You each earn Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed about this, Now leave please as we clear up the troll."

All three boys disappeared in a puff of smoke. (Naruto's work of course)

"Thanks" Ron said three stories up as they were walking to the Portrait hole, "That stench was unbearable." (all three of them had complained about Professor McGonagall only giving them five points and Saving Hermione Business already.)

The three of them gave the password to the fat lady and walked in, Hermione was waiting for them. There was an awkward pause then all of them said thanks and went to join the Halloween feast.

From that point on Naruto and the rest knew that Hermione would be there friend.

(Read and Review,)


	9. Chapter 9 The date, and the Unexpected

Chapter nine

The date, and the unexpected.

(Thank you for all of the enthusiastic responses from people and I am sorry it took so long for me too update.)

(I am going to skip the Quidditch match because it would just get repetitive.)

"I still can't believe that Snape would try and kill Harry," Ron said too Naruto and Hermione as they were going to there meeting place, Harry was already there because Ron had to finish some homework, and Naruto slept in.

"Well we can't do anything about that past, we just have to prepare for the future." Naruto said cheerfully but still a little tired.

"UM, Naruto, could I speak with you for a moment," a Voice came out from behind a pillar they were passing.

"Who is… Oh hi Cho," Naruto said seeing who had called him. "Sure, is Chris Johnson bothering you again?"

"Yes, but that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about, could we speak alone," Cho said embarrassed by Naruto's friends watching her.

"Ron, we really have to go too the library to finish that essay for Snape," Hermione announced too loud to be normal.

"What are you talking about, We both finished that essay yester… ouch," Ron winced as Hermione stepped on his foot really hard and dragged him away before Ron could object.

"Well, Naruto, I was wondering what you are doing tomorrow," Cho said blushing but was calming down now that Ron and Hermione weren't there.

"Well I don't think that I have much important…" Naruto was interrupted by a loud banging noise.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing with her again!" Chris Johnson said ravenous.

"You again could you please," Naruto was blasted by a burst of red fire from Chris Johnson's wand and was sent flying into a wall.

"Naruto," Cho cried

"Yes," Naruto said standing right behind her. "One second Cho and we can continue talking," Naruto raised his wand and silenced the sixth year boy, took his wand, and threw the wand on the floor beside him. Naruto made three Kage Buunshin and humiliated the boy as seriously as possible, panting him, drawing a mustache on his face, binding him with rope and leaving him there too stew. "Shall we go somewhere else so we can talk,"

"Sure Naruto," Cho said looking at the Chris Johnson in his humility and followed Naruto down a floor.

"So you wanted too know what I am doing tomorrow, well nothing important, why?" Naruto said quickly wanting too know what this was about.

"I was wondering whether you would like too come with me too the Quidditch pitch tomorrow?" Cho scrambled to say before she lost her nerve.

"The Quidditch pitch, sure, but I am not good at flying just too let you know," Naruto said nervously.

"Don't worry about that, I will meet you on the field at about 2:00 pm, if that works for you," Cho said taking command of the situation, even though she was still blushing furiously.

"sure, 2:00 tomorrow," Naruto said saluting her and disappearing in a cloud of smoke (He has been getting better at that jutsu.)

Naruto was running too their usual meeting place, it was a nice shady tree next too the lake, and it still had some leaves that were turning orange on it, it was a very pleasant view of the lake at that spot and they sometimes did there homework out there when they didn't want to stay indoors.

"Hey, Naruto, what did Cho want," Ron yelled as he got within shouting distance. Naruto disappeared and reappear behind Ron startling him. "I wish I could learn that trick of yours, but what happened?"

"Well she asked me if I was doing anything tomorrow and I said no," Naruto explained, " Then Chris Johnson appeared out of no where and blast me with this ball of fire, I immobilized him, and Cho and I continued our conversation. She asked me if I wanted to go too the Quidditch field with her tomorrow and I said yes."

"What you she, she, she…" Ron was interrupted again by Hermione, this time by small sparks from her wand.

"I swear Ron you are such a little kid," Hermione said, Harry was dumbstruck by the news.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Naruto said still completely oblivious too what Ron was going through. "Oh yeah, and you guys really have to do your homework earlier, you two," Naruto said looking at Harry and Ron.

"Well that is completely, never mind, well Naruto is right,"

(This conversation about their homework carried them for most of the day, Harry and Ron stop reading Naruto's notes about the homework, and their grades weren't what they should be, so Naruto stopped doing their homework.)

( The next morning, In the Gryffindor common room)

"Naruto aren't you going too wear something a little nicer," Hermione said examining Naruto's robes which were just his usual ones.

"Why should I change my cloths, I am just going to meet Cho at the Quidditch field, not going to spy on my worst enemy, what should I, change my hair color too," Naruto said really annoyed because Hermione was bothering him constantly about his appearance, She already took his Kunai, Shuriken, and any other Ninja gear that Naruto wanted to take with him.

"No, but you should look…" Hermione was still badgering

"Will you too stop arguing about Naruto's appearance and start helping me with my homework," Ron shouted at the two smart people who should be helping him.

"Sorry Ron, I have got too go, it is 1:40, I am cutting it close already." Naruto yelled and ran out of the dormitory. Naruto was getting too used to being really lazy, so Naruto jumped off the edge of the biggest stair case which lead strait too the bottom floor. 'now, how should I stop my decent this time,"

"Uzumaki, What are you doing, Levicorpo," a loud shrill voice came out of no where. Naruto was stopped in mid air just past the 4th floor.

"Professor McGonagall, why did you stop me, I do a free dive off the top of the stairs atleast once a week." Naruto said still floating in mid air.

"Well are you trying to get yourself killed," McGonagall said completely exasperated.

"No Professor, I am in a hurry, so could you let go of me please." Naruto said, not even trying to escape the magic.

"Sure, Uzumaki, but you are going down on the stairs not threw the air." McGonagall said setting Naruto down on the stair in front of her.

"Fine Professor," Naruto said, sprinting too the doors, because he was going to run late if he didn't really put his chakra into it.

(Even with Chakra, Naruto was five minutes late getting too the Quidditch field,)

Naruto got too the Quidditch field and saw Cho holding two broomsticks waiting.

"Sorry Cho, I got held up," Naruto said panting hard.

"Don't worry about it, catch," Cho said throwing the broom at Naruto. Naruto grabbed it out of the air, but the broom jumped out of his hand and smacked him on the head. Cho giggled, but was trying not too.

"Yeah sorry, I am not very good at flying." Naruto said blushing.

"Don't worry about it I will help you," Cho said already in the air hovering at six feet. Naruto grabbed the broom again, and yet again it jumped out of his hand, this time shooting three feet away.

"I don't get it, that happens every time that I grip the broom," Naruto said. Cho landed and grabbed the broom stick, This is a normal Comet 260, it shouldn't do anything like that."

Naruto grabbed the broom stick, this time it stood still, Cho let go and the broom slipped out of his hand. 'Maybe, I should remove as much chakra out of my hand as possible,'

Naruto forced most of the chakra out of his hand and out of circuit with the rest of his chakra, he grabbed the broom and it didn't move. 'Well I guess my chakra was making the broom overreact.'

"There we go," Cho said brightly, as she jumped into the air and hovered just above Naruto's head. Naruto put the broom between his legs, doing something similar too what he did with his hand. Naruto flew up a foot, very slowly and wobbly. Cho flew right next too Naruto, "you control the broom with you grip, the harder you grip it the faster you go, and vice versa. You lean too the direction you want too go too."

Naruto griped the broom slightly harder, and the speed picked up to about ten miles an hour, still tentative. Cho just followed him, slightly amused.

"Wow so this is the one thing you aren't really good at, huh," Cho said laughing amused. Naruto wasn't taking it seriously, but he lost his focus on not gripping the broom too hard, he gripped it really hard and leaned back, he shot strait up going as fast as a bullet. Naruto didn't say anything, being used too speed, but he was really enjoying the feeling of flight.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHOOOOOOOOOOO." Naruto said leveling out and diving back too the Quidditch field.

"Wow Naruto, were you just playing with me," Cho said laughing catching up too Naruto.

"Playing with you, No, I never had done well in class, you are a really good teacher," Naruto said still looking nervous, because they were about 50 feet in the air. Then suddenly Cho's broom disappeared, she started too fall. Naruto saw this and dived quickly, Cho fell a fifteen feet before Naruto caught up with her, Naruto let go of the broom with his hands and grabbed Cho and brought her safely onto the broom he was on.

"Are you okay, what happened," Naruto said completely worried.

"I don't … know, my broom just disappeared." Cho said shakily, " Lets land," Naruto leaned forward going down too the ground and brought it back up just a foot above the ground.

"Umm, how do I land."

( two seconds of explanation and a sudden landing,)

"Umph, well I guess you do need some help then." Cho said winded.

"Hey, Naruto, what are you doing with Cho Chang," A far too familiar voice shouted at Naruto.

"Ugh no you again," Naruto said turning around looking at a tall blonde guy. "Chris could you just leave me alone,"

"Not until you leave Cho Chang alone," Chris Johnson yelled. It was at that moment, Naruto saw what Chris was holding, A comet 260, the broom that Cho was riding.

"That was you, you were the one that made Cho fall," Naruto said boiling over with rage and his chakra exploded filling his entire body and starting too over flow.

"I missed, I chose the wrong broomstick," Chris said, "I was aiming for you little blonde dobe,"

"Will you ever get smart enough not too call me a dobe," Naruto said going for his kunai pouch, but it wasn't there. 'Damn why did you take it Hermione,' Naruto grabbed his wand, but his arm was grabbed by Cho. "What are you doing,"

"I don't want you dueling for my sake," Cho said. Naruto dropped his arm again.

"Sure, Cho what ever you say," Naruto said, " It wouldn't be much of a challenge anyway."

"Oh wouldn't it be," Chris yelled brandishing his wand all over the place, " Flipendo," a blue jet of light blasted Naruto forcing him too the ground.

"Naruto," Cho Shreiked, rushing too Naruto and picking him up. Naruto stood up completely strait, brushing the due off of one of his robes, and he took out his wand again.

"I am sorry Cho, but I can't not retaliate." Naruto said steaming he pointed his wand at Chris and cried. "Rictorsempra," and a small purple beam of light shot toward Chris, Chris ducked the tickling jinx and cried out "Stupify," a red jet of light shot at Naruto, Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared three feet too the right and cried " Locamotor Mortis," Naruto shouted and a bright blue light jolted from h is wand and nailed Chris in the chest and he legs became rigid and stuck together.

"Leg Locker curse," Naruto said laughing. Chris was not laughing he raised his wand and whispered "Incendio," A jet of fire shot from the tip of his wand but it got deranged by a large gust of wind, and headed strait for Cho.

"Cho," Both Chris and Naruto yelled , Naruto charged and cried, Monentia redentia, and a blue sphere surrounded Naruto and he speed up faster then he normally could have gone, grabbed Cho by the hand and moved her out of the way of the flame. Naruto ran Cho in hand out of the field. Just out of the gate Naruto let go of Cho and ran back into the Quidditch field too get Chris out of the fire. Chris passed out by the heat of the fire that was so close too him, Naruto grabbed him and put him at the opposite gate where he brought Cho and laid him down. Naruto did a Kage Buunshins with buckets of water in their hands, and they all put out the fire.

Naruto a little tired by the exertion he had just put out, and walked too the gate Cho was at.

(two minutes later,)

"Cho, I am so sorry that I seem too have put you in danger," Naruto said panting slightly.

"No, that is what I am supposed too say," Cho said with tears in her eyes.

"Now don't cry, it doesn't matter," Naruto said trying too comfort her. "lets go too the Great Hall okay," Naruto put his arm around Cho and ushered her too the great hall.

(The walk back,)

"Where is your dormitory, I will walk you back if you want," Naruto said, because Cho's eyes were still watering.

"No, I'm.. fine," Cho said, but Naruto wasn't convinced. Naruto also didn't want too push her if she was still upset.

"I will see you later okay," Naruto said, and he was seized with a sudden urge, and He gave her a peck on the cheek. " Bye," Naruto disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

(Back in the Gryffindor common room,)

Naruto climbed through the portrait hole, "Hey Naruto," Nevielle yelled at Naruto, somebody wants too see you in our dormitory. Naruto was completely confused, who in this world would want too see me in my dormitory, that Nevielle wouldn't say that persons name.

"Thanks Nevielle," Naruto called, He sprinted up the boys stair case and went through the door slower. He opened the door that said Gryffindor First years. He saw somebody on his bed, he walked slowly too the person, he couldn't recognize the person from a far, but SHE became more familiar as he got closer.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-kun," the Indigo haired, white eyed, shy girl in a thick jacket and sweat pants, barely audible.

"Hinata-Chan, What are you doing here," Naruto Cried.

( There that is the end of this chapter, I am glad people like this story. THIS IS A NARUTO HAREM, so people stop asking. And I am going too explain more about Hinata's arrival next chapter.)

I need some help, I am wondering if I should make some of the Harry Potter Characters into ninjas, rudimentary ninjas but still ninjas. Oh yeah, and if any of you could help me with ideas for Spells and Jutsus.


	10. Chapter 10 Winter Break part 1

Magical Fox, Explosive Ninja, Energetic boy.

Chapter 10

Winter break pt One.

(Thank you for all of the reviews, that is why I am updating so soon. And please review and give me idea's for Jutsu,)

(The day before Christmas break)

[The Christmas break is going too be a week before and after Christmas

"So how was your date, Naruto," Hermione asked excitedly, while Harry and Ron finished up some Charms homework in the common room.

'it is amazing she can think of something as boring as that for over three weeks, when so much more is happening, or at least too me.' Naruto thought watching his friends finishing up some homework. "It was okay, Chris interrupted it, but I think he won't bother anybody for a while, I have told you this at least ten times." Naruto said looking bored waiting for Ron too finish his last paragraph.

"Is that all you have too say," Hermione said bemused. "Or are you more interested in tap dancing fruit,"

"No! I was thinking about what Hinata-chan said three weeks ago," Naruto said looking up at the ceiling.

"What the fact that you can get visitors from your town every once and a while." Harry said rolling up his scroll as he had finished his homework.

This wasn't totally off, Hinata's information was more then that though. Naruto was going too be watched while he was at Hogwarts, Hinata was going too come and stay too watch Naruto. The time abnormality was more interesting though. He wasn't too worried about people watching him in the Castle, it wasn't like Naruto wasn't doing what he was supposed too do and he was improving. Naruto was surprised that he had spent four months in the magical world, and it had only been a month and about ten days back at Konoha. After telling Naruto this info she left and said that she will be examining Naruto at Hogwarts during the beginning of his Christmas break.

"So how long is your cute friend going too stay in our dormitory?" Ron said leaning back in his chair.

"Cute Friend? Oh yeah Hinata, I think she said that she was going too stay for a week before she has too go back home." Naruto said blushing slightly. Dumbledore explained too Naruto in a letter that Hinata was supposed too stay as close too Naruto as possible, so she was going too be staying in their dormitory Because the Sandaime wanted too keep a close eye on him. This was a topic that Ron and Harry were constantly asking about today because Hinata was coming after classes. 

"We better get too classes soon or we might be late," Hermione said looking at the three boys.

"Well you guys might be late, I don't really feel like going too classes today," Naruto said looking at the snow outside.

"What do you mean you don't feel like going too class." Hermione said devastated.

"I am already in my seat in class Hermione," Naruto said laughing at them.

"Aw, that copy and paste thing again," Harry said with a groan. "Yeah and you guys better get too class soon or Flitwick will be really mad.

"Can't you just do it this once for us Naruto, I mean this is the last day we will see Hermione for a couple of weeks, we should fully enjoy it," Ron pleaded. Naruto thought about that, He wasn't going too see one of his friends for two weeks and he really wanted too enjoy there last day with her, but Ron, Harry and Hermione needed too turn in there homework or they would be in trouble.

"Uuuuh alright Ron, if Hermione wants too, but you aren't going too use this time too beat us all at Wizard Chess again." Naruto said with a groan, Ron tought them all how too play a game called Chess with moving pieces, Naruto was really bad at it and Ron was god, so Naruto hated the stupid game. "Alright with you Hermione,"

"What about our homework," Hermione said looking at her scroll which she had just taken out of her bage.

"I will hand those in in a second if you would give them too me," Naruto said still waiting for her answer.

"Aw Alright, lets do it," Hermione said bemused looking at Harry and Ron who were looking at her with pleading eyes.

Naruto grabbed the scrolls and made three Shadow clones putting a lot of Chakra into them so they would stay alive for a couple of hours and he used henge too transform them into his friends appearances. He handed the three scrolls too the correct person and sent them on there way.

"Could you wait a minute before we do what ever you guys wanted too do, I have too catch my breath," Naruto wheezed.

"Sure," The three said in unison.

"We know how you get after you do that copy thing." Ron said Happily since he didn't have to go too classes.

"I still don't get how you can do that Naruto, you don't even use a wand," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"It would take a long time too explain, Lets just get going," Naruto said getting up from his chair. "What do you want too do,"

"Why don't we just have some fun," Harry said grinning at Naruto.

"Well that is different for each of us," Naruto said.

"Why don't we have an enchanted snowball fight," Ron said.

"I don't think that Hermione would really like that Ron," Naruto said looking at him bemusedly.

"Well why don't you guys think about it like enchantment practice." Ron said trying too convince them.

"Well, we should probably do something, and that sounds fun, I guess." Hermione said with a thinking look on her face. "We should find a place that is hidden from the classrooms, or any place that we could be seen."

(This discussion continues until they figure out the perfect place, it was a place really close too the lake,)

" I can't believe that this place is out of sight from most directions." Ron said happily in snow cloths.

"Well lets split into two groups and split about 20 paces, and then lets start," Hermione said grabbing Naruto's right arm. Harry and Ron moved back about 20 paces, and they raised there wands.

"Start," Naruto yelled pointing his wand at the snow. Wingardium Leviosa," Naruto yelled about 30 pounds of snow, and placed it imbetween Naruto's team, and Harry's team making a huge wall.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry called moving his wand, a snow ball raised from the ground and sent it flying with his wand. Harry and Ron dodged the snow ball and threw a couple of them with the levitation charm aiming only at Naruto. Hermione sent ten snowballs at the opposing pair. Harry and Ron burned it away with the Incendio charm melting them before they hit them.

Harry and Ron were putting up a very good fight, they were even pushing Naruto back, he lost track of her in the fierceness of the onslaught. Naruto didn't want too cheat using Kage Buunshin too turn the tide of the battle. Naruto was blasting every snowball, but was still being pushed back. 'what the hell, they were never this good at magical snowball fights?' Naruto thought, they were have probably moved him about halfway around the lake.

"Stop, lets take a break," Naruto yelled, but he was surprised too see when the snow stopped launching that Hermione was standing there. "Hey what happened?"

"Oh, we must have changed from allies too opponents." Hermione said looking unconvincingly confused.

"Well we should probably find them," Naruto said walking up too Hermione.

"We don't have too find them so soon do we?" Hermione said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Ugh sure, what would you like too do, Hermione," Naruto asked getting a little nervous.

"Lets just walk around the lake, Harry and Ron are a little too energetic, and I'm kind of tired." Hermione said grabbing Naruto's arm. They to walked around the lake, Hermione talking about her family and life before Hogwarts. A short while later Hermione slowed down and then asked, " So Naruto how was your childhood?"

Naruto wasn't really sure about how much too tell Hermione, He had been reluctant too tell anybody about his past, because this place was so different from Konoha. He was told by Dumbledore back at the Leaky Cauldron.

**Flashback **

"_Naruto, I would like too warn you not too tell anybody at Hogwarts about your world. It took a lot of complicated magic too find your world. Most people don't have special powers like yours does, and you are special in your world, in more then one way. The Ministry of Magic will not be able too find you or detect your use of magic in your world. Also the discovery of an alternate universe would drive both worlds into chaos. So KEEP YOUR WORLD A SECRET PLEASE,"_

**Back by the lake.**

"Well I…" Naruto said starting on a long conversation that was a complete lie. When Naruto was in the middle of talking about school (Ninja Academy) the bell rang up at the castle and Naruto looked nervous. "We should really get back too the castle, you are going too have too leave Hogwarts soon." Naruto said.

"Oh, right I have too go," Hermione yelped. Hermione gave Naruto a quick hug and ran off too the castle. At that moment Harry and Ron rushed too Naruto.

"Don't you have too meet your cute friend Naruto?" Ron panted having run too Naruto.

"Oh yeah right, I have too go too the front gates. Do you guys want too come, no one will find it funny, your copies have disappeared. And I think she would like too meet my friends. She is really nice, but she acts kind of weird." Naruto said thinking hard. Both Harry and Ron were not really enthusiastic, but they agreed, because there wasn't anything else too do.

"Well we could look for…" Harry said and stopped. (Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't tell Naruto about Flimel.) Naruto didn't really notice because he was focusing on finding the place where Hinata was going too arrive.

"Lets hurry shall we," Ron said trying too keep up with Naruto, whose walk was like Ron and Harry's run.

(At the front gate)

Hinata was waiting for Naruto with Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry I'm late Hinata-Chan," Naruto called rushing too her and his Professor.

"Well Uzumaki, you should really be more punctual," Professor McGonagall looked seriously at Naruto

"Sorry Professor it won't happen again." Naruto called still about 10 feet away.

"I would like you too carry you charming friends bag up too the castle and most other means are busy sending people back to the Hogwarts express too send them home. I have too monitor the Gryffindors that are going home. Good bye," McGonagall walked off back too the castle.

"N-n-n-naruto Kun, how are you," Hinata asked blushing hard, Harry and Ron believed that it was from the cold because she was wearing a thin jacket and sweat pants and that was it and had a survival pack.

"I will bring your bag up too our dormitory okay," Naruto said "_Kage Buunshin no jutsu_," Naruto created a shadow clone the held his hand out for her pack. Hinata took off her pack and gave it too the clone. "What would you like to do, Hinata-chan?"

"Umm I don't know Naruto-kun, who are your friends?" Hinata asked still blushing and looking for something too say.

"Oh these are my friends, Harry Potter and Ron Wesley," Naruto said aloud, he whispered, " Hinata-chan, they say there family name second in this community,"

"Oh, Nice too meet you, could you too leave us alone for a minute, I have too talk too… Naruto-kun for a little bit." Hinata asked blushing.

"Do you guys mind?" Naruto asked

"No problem we will be playing chess back up at the castle Naruto," Harry said dragging Ron by the sleeve, because Ron did not seem too want too leave.

"Naruto kun how has your… education at this school been?" Hinata asked as if it was a prepared statement.

"It has been better then the Ninja academy if that is what you are saying Hinata-chan. But there isn't much physical activity, it is mostly studying," Naruto exclaimed.

"You haven't been training?" Hinata asked noting the difference in Naruto's attitude.

"Well, no, I am able too get a good amount of training done, when I am not in class," Naruto said.

"Sumimasen Naruto-Kun, I have too test your ability Hokage sama's orders," Hinata said a little gravely.

"What right now, couldn't we at least get you settled a little." Naruto said a little down hearted by the sudden change in topic.

"Well sure, but Naruto-Kun, I will have too do this by the end of my examination, if not, the next person will, which I think it will be Yamanaka Ino- san." Hinata said while thinking hard.

"What why her," Naruto cried in horror.

"Never mind Naruto-kun," Hinata said blushing hard for the prolonged conversation with Naruto.

"Well lets get up too the Dormitory Hinata-chan," Naruto said doing a couple of hand seals that nobody at Hogwarts ever noticed them doing and grabbed her arm and the disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

(Back up at the caslte.)

"When do you think Naruto will be done with his talk with…" Harry was saying losing too Ron for the second time when the portrait hole opened.

"Well speak of the devil," Ron said putting the Chess board next too them.

"Hinata-Chan, This is The Griffindor Common Room, This is where the people in my house, which is about a fourth of the school, sleep, and spend there extra time late at night." Naruto not even noticing what Ron said. " Hinata-Chan, I am not sure how you got too Hogwarts but yyou must be tired, I will show you too our dormitory." Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand not noticing the violent red Hinata was turning.

(5 seconds later)

"Well here we are, I think your bed is… Here." Naruto pointed at the four poster bed next too his. " If you want some privacy just pull the curtains. I am going down too the common Room, if you need anything " Naruto went down too the common room leaving Hinata who was fighting the urge too faint and finally lost control and passed out on her bed.

(Back at the common room)

"Hi, Naruto, How is your friend?" Ron asked as his King was Beating up Harry's Queen.

"Oh, She's fine," Naruto said but was interrupted by Harry.

"What are you going too get her for Christmas?"

"Christmas, what's that?" Naruto asked.

"What," Both Harry and ron looked stunned, and started explaining immediately.

(About two Hours later)

"Okay, I get it," Naruto stopped the flow of nonstop chatter. "So I should get presents for all of the people that are close too me, I get it,"

"You, can borrow Hedwig if you want too order stuff from Diagon Alley," Harry offered.

"I have an idea, what to give most of my 'Friend'," Naruto said. "where would I order stuff from Goblins?"

"Goblins, That is weird, but I think they have a metal work in diagon Alley." Ron thought pretty hard.

"Perfect," Naruto said happily.

"But you can't possibly afford stuff made by Goblins. One locket from them is 100 gallions," Ron gasped.

"I'll manage, do you think that I have been stuff for teacher and filch for nothing," Naruto said thinking about his savings from his 90 days of work.

(Thank you for your patience and enthusiasm, please read and review.)


	11. Chapter 11 Winter Break part 2

Magical Fox, Explosive ninja, Energetic boy

Chapter 11

Winter break part2

(Six days later Christmas eve)

"Dude, it is kinda weird with you friend following you everywhere," Harry said too Naruto going down too the great hall for breakfast, Hinata went too the restroom, and will meet them in the entrance hall.

"I can't really help that, but it is not like we are doing anything bad. And she isn't fainting anymore is she, it is really awkward bringing her too the hospital wing every time she does. I could leave you and Ron alone while she is here." Naruto said thinking hard.

"Nah, it's fine, I was just saying it was kind of weird." Harry said "What should we do today?"

"I can't do anything today, Professor Snape needs help sorting good and bad potion ingredients from good stuff. And I really need some money so I can't refuse right now." Naruto said with a sour look on his face. "You and Ron should go and do some stuff with Hagrid, you haven't seen him that much recently.

"That is a good idea, but we should wait for Ron," Harry said and as he said it.

"Hey Guys wait up," Ron cried running too catch up. "Sorry got held up by Peeves."

"Well speak of the devil," Harry said smiling.

(Down at the entrance hall talking about how Snape is an asshole)

Harry, Ron, and Naruto saw Hinata talking too Professor Snape.

"Hello, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, Still completely oblivious too how red Hinata turns when he talks too her. "Lets go into the Great hall for some breakfast,"

The four of them sat down at the Gryffindor table when five owls including Hedwig dropped a very large brown crate in front of Naruto.

"Oh good, it's here," Naruo sid doing the hand seal for Kage buunshin. Four clones poofed out of no where, picked up the box and rushed it out of the great hall.

"What was that?" Hinata asked interested, and trying too see what was in the box with her Byakyugan.

"Ohh it is nothing," Naruto said his mouth full of eggs since he sat down and started eating.

Hinata was more reserved with her eating, but seemed too be trying too interrogate Naruto. (Sandaime's orders)

(20 Minutes later)

"I have too go Harry, Ron, sorry I have too dash," Naruto said dropping his knife and fork. "I will meet up with you two later."

"Naruto, I have too do some things too," Hinata said " I will meet up with you later okay," Hinata didn't answer and disappeared in a gust of wind.

(Naruto Arrives at Snape's Dungeon)

"Professor Snape, how are you this evening," Naruto said with as much cruel amusement as possible.

"Yes, Mr.Uzumaki, Please go into my store cupboard, there should be a vile standing up freely on the third shelf, pull it, and a secret door shall open, it leads into a corridor, and at the end of the corridor. There will be some potion ingredients that you must sort and destroy the rotting ingredients." Snape said in his oily voice not looking up from some papers he was grading.

"Sir," Naruto said going to a fake attention.

"Go already, Mr.Uzumaki," Snape said frustrated. Naruto walked into the store cupboard and pulled the said vile, and as Snape said a door appeared, but not where Naruto expected. UNDERNEATH him.

"God damn you Snape," Naruto said under his breath as he rushed down into the depths of about two stories. Naruto caught himself with chakra too a wall.

"Well I have to get this job done," Naruto said brushing himself off. Naruto wasn't going to do this like a fool. He created a buunshin that was walking about 3 yards ahead of him.

The buunshin opened the door too the surprised store cupboard and a burst of smoke exploded in front of Naruto.

"Damn what now," Naruto looked threw the door and froze.

There was a three headed beast, one a lion, another a snake, and the last a goat. They were all breathing fire which was what killed his clone.

"What the hell is this doing in a potion's store cupboard?" Naruto said raising his wand. But had too move quickly too dodge a burst of fire.

"Okay there isn't enough time too do a spell, so I will have to take it out with my bare hands." Naruto said producing a dozen Kage Buunshin.

Three of the Buunshins charged in throwing kunai at the Chimera, while another three charged in. four buunshin went sorting through bad potion ingredients throwing the bad ones at the Chimera, The real naruto with two buunshin guards were preparing a spell jutsu. All of the clones fighting the chimera directly were slaughtered, and the rotting potion ingredients were being burnt too cinders. The four sorting ingredients finished and were destroyed by the lions head. While the other's approached the real Naruto.

"No you don't," The two buunshin charged and were smashed down by the snake.

"Mizu Kitsune Yari," Naruto raised his want and pushed chakra into his hand, a burst of water in the form of a large fox shot out and pierced the chimera through the heart.

"Okay finally done, and I think there is only one rotten thing left." Naruto said picking up the dead Chimera. Dragging the body through the corridor and walked on the wall to get up the trap door.

"Professor Snape, did you know there was a Chimera in your store cupboard?" Naruto asked showing the beast dragging by the ground.

"Ahh yes, that pest has been eating large about of our supply of our bat livers. Thank you for killing it Naruto, did you sort out the fresh and rotting ingredients." Snape said with much disdain.

"Yes, I was able too sort the ingredients, so I believe that I am done, if you don't have anything else for me too do." Naruto said

"No I have nothing else left, I have sent up the money you earned from sorting the ingredients, and the money for killing the Chimera. You may go," Snape said waving his hand. Naruto left Snape's office in a rage, and directly after he left.

"Was that sufficient for a test of his skill Miss. Hyuuga?" Snape muttered too thin air.

"Yes, thank you for your cooperation," Hinata said with conviction appearing right next too him. "I have other things too do, thank you again," and Hinata left.

Naruto, not tired, but not willing to go outside at the moment went too the gryffindor common room, and them to his dormitory. Naruto noticed Parvartii Patil, but he didn't stop to talk.

Naruto went strait for his trunk and grabbed a book. The book unlike his normal books, changed at his touch. The book enlarge and change from a black cover too a shiny silver. Naruto began too read, the book changed every time he read it. 'The tailed beasts are all magical, and you will be able too speak with them, if you concentrate and have the will to. Naruto was confused, Naruto wanted too know exactly what it ment. Naruto closed his eyes laying on his bed, looking like he was asleep, he focused on the Kyuubi. Instantly Naruto was in a dingy hall way, walking to a large cage.

"It is about time that you paid your respects, Naruto-baka," a loud malevolent voice whispered in his ear.

"Kyuubi, why don't you show yourself." Naruto said calm as ever, though mad at being called a baka. "But I am right here," Kyuubi's voice came up. Instantly an enormous red feral fox appeared behind the cage.

"Why are you trying to scare, and insult me. And why oh why don't you drop the disguise, I have read up on the extinct nine tailed fox, for "Basic," understanding, You have a true form, a HUMAN form." Naruto said summarizing what he had learned.

The kyuubi was clearly surprised at Naruto's knowledge. "You have truly changed coming too the magical world," Kyuubi beegan to shrink, the form was becoming more huminoid, the face was shrinking, the fur was receding. What was left was a well endowed blonde teen in a red kimono. Her hair fell down to her lover back. She had dark red eyes, that were clearly beautiful in Naruto's eyes. The only thing that gave her away as a magical creature were nine fox tails.

'Well that is a big change,' Naruto thought too himself.

"Is that better," A voice that was feminine, but not in an annoying way.

"Much," Naruto said.

"Is there any particular reason that you are here? Naruto-Baka." the Kyuubi asked leaning against the wall.

"No, but there is something I would like too ask you," Naruto said "Is there anything that I could do something for you, too make this more comfortable, I don't think that anybody should stay in a place like this."

"You have complete control over this place," Kyuubi said not caring. " YOUR precious Yondaime made sure you could control it."

"Why, would he give me that control?" Naruto questioned the beauty.

"How should I know," Kyuubi said waving her hands in a gesture of disdain. "All you have too do is think of what changes you would like too do."

Naruto thought, almost instantly the cage changed, it was dryer a bed appeared, multiple books appeared on the shelves. A plain round table appeared, with four relatively comfortable chairs, and a small black room appeared with a small sign that said "bathroom," on it. "That is all I can really do at the moment." Naruto said leaning against a wall.

"Well that is an improvement, thank you Naruto-baka," Kyuubi said with less contempt then what she had been like before.

"No, problem, I might talk too you some time, if you need anything ask for it then," Naruto said starting too walk back the hall he came through.

"Why are you doing this," Kyuubi said with out looking at him.

"I sometimes feel that I am trapped inside my own body, with the black luck of the village's disgust. I don't want somebody else too feel they are trapped in my body too." Naruto said disappearing.

" Interesting kid, I guess I wouldn't kill him in the way I thought I would when I get out," Kyuubi said falling on her new bed.

(Back in Naruto's dormitory)

"Well that was really interesting." Naruto said sitting up on his bed. 'I should go down too the Great Hall it is almost time for lunch,' Naruto rushed down the spiral stair case, too find himself in an empty common room, empty except for one Parvartii Patil. Naruto was curious why she was still there. With a skill of stealth born from years of hiding from villagers he appeared directly behind her and looked over her shoulder. She was writing an essay for transfiguration, but it seemed that she was stuck.

"Do you need some help?" Naruto said so suddenly Parvartii jumped up in shock.

"What, ohh, Naruto I didn't notice you," Parvartii said. "Well, I should finish my essay by my self, but I am stuck, I can't remember how too change small outside appearances."

"Oh yeah, that is complicated," Naruto said, " You changed the colors with your concentration. And too make the details you have too move you wand. Look on pages 170 in or basic transfiguration book,"

"Oh, thanks Naruto," Parvartii said finishing the essay quickly. " Should we go down too lunch," Naruto had stayed too help Parvartii finish her essay.

"Sure, I was thinking about that too," Naruto said.

(Naruto and Parvartii went down too the great hall, talking about anything that really came into their heads.)

"Naruto," Harry called with Ron right next too him, eating two sandwiches.

"Okay, I have got too go Parvartii," Naruto said before rushing over too his friends.

"Oh, Okay, talk too you later Naruto," Parvartii said sitting down next too some of her friends.

"We didn't know that you finished up for Snape already." Harry said happily.

"Yeah, Snape is such an ass," Naruto said unhappily as he told them about the chimera in his potion store room.

(ten minutes later)

"Um Naruto-kun," a voice said behind the three.

"Hinata, you are done with what you are doing." Naruto said happily. "what do you want too…"

"I have too go Naruto, everything has already been arranged." Hinata said unhappily.

"What you are going back now," Naruto said just as unhappy.

"Yeah, It has been a week," Hinata said.

"Well, If you can't stay much longer, could you please bring a package too Team Seven, Sandaime, Iruka-sensei, and one for you?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, Naruto-kun," Hinata said looking down at his feet.

Two of Naruto's clones appeared out of no were, carrying two, two foot long packages, and three cube boxes that are about three inches cubed. "These clones will accompany you until you get back Hinata,"

Hinata with a rush of emotions gave Naruto a short kiss on the lips, and she rushed away quickly before she could pass out.

(That is all I could think of right now, Next time Christmas, and it might be closer too Christmas when I post the next chapter., I am starting too run out of ideas too not make it too similar too the first Harry potter book.) (Read and Review)


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas

Magical fox, Explosive ninja, Energetic boy.

Chapter 12

Christmas day.

(Thank You for all the reviews.)

(Christmas eve)

Naruto along with Harry went to bed, looking forward to the next day, for the food and the fun, but presents were out of the question.

(Christmas day)

"Yo guys, wake up presents," Ron yelled throws two pillows at Harry and one at Naruto. Naruto groaned, He sat up in his bed, and opened his eyes. He took a couple seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light. Then his mouth dropped, the foot of his bed had a small pile of presents. Both, Harry's and Ron's piles dwarfed Naruto's, but he didn't care. He had presents. This was the first time even he had gotten a present, other then the headband Iruka gave him, which he still wore on his forehead.

"look, I have some presents," Harry said softly.

"what did you expect turnips," Ron asked.

Naruto began ignoring his friends, he slowly opened his first present, very slowly. It was in a red wrapping paper with little Christmas trees on it. It was about the size of a book, but when he opened it, it was a box, Naruto was a little concerned but he just opened it. It was a picture, of Cho, in a golden picture frame, but what embarrassed Naruto the most was the frame was in a heart shape. There was a card underneath the picture. Naruto picked the card up and read.

'Happy Christmas Naruto, thank you for all of your help,'  
Sincerely yours  
Cho,  
'that was nice, I am glad I sent her something too,' Naruto thought.

"Naruto whats that?" Ron cried, and he grabbed the picture. Ron and Harry made fun of Naruto for a couple of minutes, though Harry seemed kind of forced. Naruto grabbed the picture back and he put it on his bedside table.

Naruto grabbed another package, it was a little bigger and there was a tab on it.

To:Naruto  
From:Hermione.

Naruto opened it to find a box of muggle chocolates. Harry gave Naruto an oak wand case. Ron gave Hima a large amount of trick sweets. There was one last present Naruto couldn't account for. Naruto opened it wary. But it wasn't anything weird. It just was a different set of ninja cloths. A white jacket, black pants, it really looked a lot better then his orange attire he usually wore. (He hates the orange, but it was noticeable.) It looked a lot like the Yondaime's cloths.

Naruto heard an explosion of noise from Ron, but when he looked up Nothing was different.

"wait, there is one left, from Naruto," Harry said looking down at what was left of his pile.

"Open it," Naruto encouraged.

Both Ron and Harry opened it at the same time.

What they found was a silver ring, with a gem the size of a grape.

Harry's was a ruby , and it had a gold H engraved in the gem.

Ron's was a sapphire, and it had a silver R engraved on the gem.

"Wow, Naruto, you shouldn't have," Harry said, putting the ring on his right middle finger.

"Seriously over kill, mate," Ron said putting his on his left index finger.

"No problem, you guys are my friends, there isn't much I wouldn't do for you guys." Naruto said. Harry and Ron instantly felt guilty for keeping Naruto in the dark about Snape, and Nicolas Flimel.

"lets go down," Naruto said.

Harry, Rong, and Naruto woke up considerably later then usual, it was noon, so time for lunch. When they entered the Great Hall, Naruto's mouth dropped and he started too drool.  
(Think descriptive scene in the book or movie Harry Potter the Sorcerer stone.)

"That was great," Naruto said leaving back in his chair.

"I don't get it, how could you eat so much and be so thin? How much did he eat anyways?" Harry said to no one unparticular.

"1 ham, 2 turkeys, 3 plates of vegetables, 4 bowls of mashed potatoes, 5 steaks, 6 cakes, and an after dinner mint." Ron read from a list next too him.

"Yeah, that is approximately 100,000,000 calories, but you are more in shape then anybody in the school." Haryy said complaining.

"Well I do more stuff then you do," Naruto was interrupted by several Hufflepuffs dragging Naruto away, while Naruto was rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Any thing I can help you guys with?" Naruto said being dragged across the entrance hall through the doors. The Hufflepuffs didn't reply. "very familiar,"

"We've been waiting, Uzumaki," said a familiar voice.

"Alton, what is this all about," Naruto said with little conviction. "I will be expecting a mob beating about…" Naruto was punched in a gut and Naruto's wind was knocked out of him.

"Shut up," Alton said unhappily. But Naruto vanished ina puff of smoke. "God damn it."

(in the entrance hall)

Naruto ran into the entrance hall.

Bang!!!!!!!!!!! Naruto collided with a person going in the other direction, someone who seemed rather in a burry to leave.

"Sorry, I wasn't payin attention…" Naruto looked, but whoever he ran into vanished.

"Naruto!" a high pitched squel called out. Naruto looked at the great hall, wand in his hand preparing for a battle. What he wasn't prepared for was an asian girl, about his colliding with him, squeezing all the air out of his lungs. Naruto fell backwards, his 'attacker' fell along with him.

"What," Narutoo was able too gasp out.

"thank you so much, for the present." the girl squeezing Naruto said. Naruto was able to put two and two together.

"No… problem, can't … breathe." Naruto choked out as the pressure around him finally let go of him.  
Naruto was looking up at… Cho Chang laying on top of him. "Thanks, no problem,"

"I can't believe you would give me sonthing like this as a gift." Cho said not bothering to get off of Naruto. She lifted a golden locked covered with gems of various sizes. She opened it to find a picture of Naruto and a picture of cho.

"No problem ummm, could you get off of me," Naruto asked realizing the awkwardness of the position he was in.

"Oh…" She was interrupted by a sneering boice.

"Oy, Uzumaki, you and your girlfriend should get a room," draco Malfoy called out loud enough for the entire castle too hear.

(so the entire populous of Hogwarts found out about Naruto's relationship with Cho Chang in the most undignified way, Gossip. But Naruto wasn't too know about this for another day.)

"would you like to come to our common room?" Cho asked quickly getting off of Naruto, brushing her hair back in a casual gesture.

"Sure, anything to get out of Malfoy's fire," Naruto said jumping to his feet blushing heavily. "where is your common room?"

"I'll show you," Cho said rushing up the stair way waving at Naruto to follow. Naruto followed quickly, not noticing where he was. It was as if he was caught in a sirens song. Naruto and Cho walked up towers Cho walked up to a blank wall, with a brass eagal door knocker. Cho knocked and the eagal opened its mought and asked.

"What is a dragon's weakest point?"

Naruto looked quizzically at Cho.

"We have to answers the question to get into our common room," Cho answered the unasked question. "What do you think the answer is?"

"the eyes," Naruto said with out looking away from the door.

"Well reasoned," The door slid revealing a blue common room, there are four book cases and a stature of Roveena Ravenclaw.

"wow, your common room is definatly more.. Ornate then ours." Naruto said standing outside the door. Cho walked in, but Naruto didn't follow when Cho noticed this she turned around too get him.

"sure you are, come in," Cho dragged Naruto in and was immediately assaulted, not by any magical barriou, but by Cho's Numorous friends.

"What is he doing here,"  
"he isn't in Ravenclaw,"  
"Why did you tell him how to get in?"  
"Are the rumors true,"  
The last question was the one most frequently asked, an neither Naruto or Cho gave any strait answer.

(Three hours later)

"that was fun, we should do this again sometime," Naruto said as he left the Ravenclaw common room.

"sure, but next time your common room," Cho said.

"Well… I have got to go..um…" Naruto said nervously, but was interrupted by cho, giving him a kiss then left quickly.

Naruto blushed hard, and left the find the Gryffindor common room.

(In Dumbledore's office)

"Thank you for taking care of Naruto," a Blonde Haired man in black Robes was saying to Dumbledore.

"Not a problem, old friend," Dumbledore said looking at his friend. "When are you going to be open with Naruto?"

"I will be open with him when he is ready," The blonde turned around, "there is going to be a test back in Konoha, Naruto can't miss it, please make sure he gets back to it."

"when is it," Dumbledore asked.

"It is in two weeks our time, I know about exams for his magic have him take it ahead of time, he will be ready." The blonde said. "Oh, One more thing, don't call me by my name while Naruto is here."

Authors note.  
I know it was a short chapter, but it this was just to tie up a few loose ends, and Since The Harry Potter gang is keeping Naruto in the dark. I am going to get the Chuunin Exams started earlier then I thought I would.  
(Read and Review.)


	13. Chapter 13 EXAMS of TWO worlds

Magical fox, Explosive ninja, Energetic boy

Chapter 13

The tests of two worlds.

(A week after Christmas day)

"Oh my god, this is so damn annoying," Naruto said to his friends in the Gryffindor common room. It was the day before the rest of the school had to go back to classes. Most of the people were still away planning to come back this afternoon.

"Naruto it isn't something you can control," Harry said, " You will just have to do your best and study like hell." Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizards chess, passing the time.

"I know, but it is still annoying that I have to take all of our finals this week, I mean, couldn't Professor Dumbledore give me a break. It isn't my fault that my home town has something huge planned that I can't miss," Naruto whined reading his Transfiguration book. (Dumbledore had be very vague about why Naruto had to take his test early.)

"Well Naruto it doesn't look like you are studying all that hard," Ron said as Naruto put his book back down and closed his eyes.

"Says you, I have six reading up on charms, six reading up on transfiguration, six reading up on potions, six reading up on astronomy, six reading up on herbology, six practicing transfiguring stuff, six practicing charms. That is 42 copies of me doing stuff, which is a constant taxation of my own strength." Naruto said raising his book again.

"Hey Naruto could you teach us how to do that, it would be so helpful," Ron said.

"I don't think so, it is a special… magical ability in my family," Naruto lied, telling them about ninja was bad, or he was trying to keep it a secret. But he refused not to use his abilities altogether. Naruto had already asked Hinata while she was here, to check if his friends had any potential of becoming ninja, since it would have been so cool. She had said something about their chakra coils, not being mature enough this year, but next year they should be ready. Naruto happily waited for those days to come.

"Naruto isn't it about time for you to meet up with Cho?" Ron questioned. This pissing Harry off so much, he managed to have his pawn demolish Ron's queen in their game. Naruto had been seeing Cho on a daily basis, since Christmas. Meeting up in the library, in the grounds, in the entrance hall, even in Professor Flitwick's empty class room. Cementing there status of boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Oh, yeah your right," Naruto said closing his book, and dispelling all of his clones. Naruto sat their for a second, recovering from the chakra drain. He recovered fast enough and jumped up an ran out the portrait hole.

Naruto ran to the main stairway, jumped off the edge and fell into a free fall. Naruto feeling like he needed a change from his usual chakra wall ride down, pulled out a grappling hook from inside of a pocket. Filling it with chakra, he threw it at the third floor hand rail where it caught, and slowed his fall and repelled down. He land on the floor right behind a dark haired twelve year old Soon to be thirteen year old in a couple of days. "Hey," Naruto called out.

"Oh my god," Cho said quickly in one breath turning around to see Naruto. " One of these days you are going to give me a heart attack."

"I would never do that to a girl as pretty as you," Naruto said making Cho blush.

"What do you want to do, before school starts again, and we won't have this free time." Cho said.

"Why don't we go out into the grounds, it is probably the last day the snow will be this nice until next winter," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"sounds good, let me just go back up to Ravenclaw tower to get my jacket." Cho said, but she stopped as Naruto grabbed her arm.

"There's no need, I brought an extra jacket, and a blanket so you won't get wet," Naruto said showing her his bag. Cho just nodded and walked out with Naruto, hand in hand. They walked for quite a while, looking for a place with a nice view. Settling for a place across the lake, Naruto had carried Cho bridal style, Her protesting slightly. Naruto set out the blanket. Cho and Naruto sat down nest to each other, in the snow covered paradise.

"Cho… I am sorry that I have to bring this up now… but I have to," Naruto said slowly.

"What, you aren't engaged or anything like that," Cho asked almost franticly.

"No, no nothing like that…" Naruto said. "I am going to leave Hogwarts early,"

"Permanently?" Cho asked in the same tone as her last statement.

"No, I am leaving this year early, something has come up in my hometown that will take until next semester starts." Naruto said holding Cho close to keep her warm.

"Can you tell me anything about it, or is it secret?" Cho asked.

"It is kind of secret," Naruto said hating the words.

"It is okay," Cho said, the two sat in silence for a couple of hours, enjoying the scenery and each others company.

"Cho," Naruto finally broke the silence.

"huh," Cho replied almost dozing.

"I almost forgot, I probably won't be able to be with you on your birthday, class starting and all. And I have to take all of my finals this week so I will be busy," Naruto said.

"Oh," Cho said unhappy, almost crying.

"Hey don't give me that face." Naruto faced her. "I also couldn't think of what to get you as a proper birthday gift apart from this…" Naruto grabbed Cho close and gave her a passionate kiss. One that would rival the love of married couples. Cho closed her eyes kissing him back. This lasted for several minutes, several minutes of pure bliss on both accounts. But like all good things, it had to come to an end. When it finally did end Naruto packed the blanket up and picked Cho up again so she wouldn't have to get her feet wet.

Naruto went to bed that night, almost forgetting what was in store for him in the next week.

(four days later)

Naruto was on his last leg, he had taken five of his seven classes. The last two being the most difficult and the most boring. Naruto had to take his History of Magic exam, and his Transfiguration. History of Magic he wasn't concerned about, he was positive he was going to pass it, even though he didn't study for it. Transfiguration, that was going to be difficult, he was planning to do well in t, but Professor McGonagal was incredibly strict. Though exams weren't everything that he had to worry about. Hermione came back from winter break, with her new locket that Naruto had given her around her neck. Only to find out that Naruto and 'Cho Chang' were supposedly 'boyfriend girlfriend.' This put her in a state of rage like Naruto had never seen in anybody that wasn't temperamental or crazy. Naruto had tried to explain himself, all he did was get her angrier, she was now not talking to Naruto and refused even to be in the same room as him.

"Maybe the time that I am away will give her some time too cool off, I am not even sure why she is so upset," Naruto said as ignorant as ever.

(I don't want to go through both exams, just imagine and extremely long and boring essay followed by running a couple of miles and you will get the jest of it.)

Naruto was completely winded, He had to quickly pack all of his stuff into his trunk which didn't take to long (Kage buunshin you gotta love it). Say goodbye to everybody (considerably worse considering Hermione's situation and his new found feelings for Cho) and drag his trunk to the gates where Dumbledore would be waiting for him.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, I see you are ready to go home," Dumbledore said waving at Naruto's things.

"Yes, sir," Naruto said. Respectful to the greatest wizard of the age. "Sir, may I have all of my ninja equipment back to the way it was before school sir."

"It has already been done." Dumbledore said. "You will be arriving at the front gates of Konoha, so you don't just materialize out of thin air. You are to report to the Sandaime Hokage as soon as you get there, is that clear."

"yes, sir," Naruto said complacently.

"Well then you are off then, please take this galleon." Dumbledore dropped the gallion into Naruto's hand, the gallion glowed blue and flash. Naruto was looking at the village hidden in the leaves.

(Konoha gates)

"Well I am home, wonder how people will look at me now," Naruto said unhappy carrying his trunk on his shoulder.

"Name and place of origin please," a bored looking Chuunin said looking at Naruto not noticing who it was or the fact that he had a leaf forehead protector on.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha," Naruto said walking past the Chuunin without paying him any attention. Naruto went to his apartment to find that his door and the walls on the outside has been vandalized. 'Like I didn't expect that,' Naruto thought planning to clean it up with his wand later.

Naruto opened his door with a tap of his wand and a whisper of "Alohamora," Naruto winced, nothing had changed on the inside, but it was filthy. "how did I live in this filth," Naruto said to himself. Naruto instantly did Kage Buunishin creating six clones with orders to clean the place. All that could be heard from the 'demon apartment were cries of "Scurgefy,"

(Three minutes later)

Naruto was walking toward the Hokage tower in his usual uniform of orange (He changed out of his school uniform). People giving him glares of hate, Naruto completely indifferent now that he had friends that didn't know about his past.

(The Hokage's office)

The Sandaime Hokage was waiting impatiently for his arrival. He was waiting for almost an hour now, and he was getting antsy. "Where is that boy," He said to himself.

There was a knock on the door, and he responded come in, his heart falling a few inches. The person he was waiting for wouldn't be so polite. When the door opened he was surprised that it was the person he was waiting for. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oji-san," Naruto said, "How have you been?"

"Great Naruto, I just wanted to check out how you have been doing since you left two months ago (I think that is how it turns out)

"Fine, nothing special happened," Naruto said protecting his personal life in the wizarding world away from scrutiny.

"Good, you should report to training ground seven's bridge, Kakashi-san has an announcement for your team in five minutes." The Hokage told the twelve year old boy.

"Okay," Naruto said leaving the Sandaime to ponder what happened to the boy.

(twenty minutes later at the bridge.)

Naruto walked up to a pair of people. One a girl, pink haired green eyed, in a red outfit. The other a boy was black haired and dark eyed. In a blue t-shirt, with a symbol on the back, and white shorts. Naruto walked up to them grinning happily.

"Hey your la…" The pink haired girl cried, but then went silent.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto said giving her a slight wave. "Hi Sasuke-kun," Naruto waved to the black haired boy.

"Naruto long time no see," Sasuke said leaning against a rail.

"Did you guys get my package," Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but it was really ornate." Sakura said raising her eyebrows.

"Ornate?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised what looked like a kunai, the handle was incrusted with small gems. And a ruby at the base.

"This isn't ornate?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah, well please use it, it is infused with a lot of stuff to protect it, and it is a very dangerous weapon." Naruto said raising two or the same kind of kunai in his hands. Naruto had his wand in a small leather case strapped to his right leg, next to his kunai pouch, but he tried to hide it. Naruto was interrupted by a silver haired ninja, wearing a masked that covered his lips and nose. His leaf forehead protector covered his left eye. He was in normal ninja attire.

"Naruto, good to see you after two months." The silver haired ninja said.

"Yeah, good to see you to Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

(Information about the Chuunin exams)

"Well that is it, any questions?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Naruto said about to leave.

"Yeah, we understand Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said leaving in the opposite direction.

" Wait Sasuke, where are you going," Sakura followed Sasuke. Naruto didn't care, he had to do something that would have been annoying to have somebody else around, 'Cloths Shopping,'

(In town.)

Naruto was walking into a ninja gear shop.

"what are you doing here demon," The store keeper said. "I am not going to give you any cloths."

Naruto pulled out a galleon and slammed it on the table. "Do you know what this is?" Naruto asked at the bewildered shop keeper.

"No," Said the shop keeper, "And it doesn't matter I will not…"

"This is pure gold, I am pretty sure you want this," Naruto interrupted the shop keeper. "And I am not willing to pay for this stupid orange crap people saw fit to sell me,"

The store keeper started to drool at the thought of pure gold. Naruto walked in and chose a couple of outfits that he liked, and then he pulled out three normal ninja wear and three sets of shuriken and kunai. "I think six more pieces should be enough to cover this," Naruto said dropping the pieces down.

"No you won't get away with just that, that will cost you at least 50 coins," The shop keeper said drawing a sword from behind the counter.

Naruto drew his wand quickly.

"What are you going to do with that little stick?" The store keeper said preparing to slash Naruto.

"I am going to immobilize you, considering you are trying to take advantage of me," Naruto said. "Petrificus Totalus,"

A light shined from the tip of the wand, freezing the store keeper, and store keeper. "I am going to take the gold back, and leave money instead." Naruto said taking back the coins and left the paper money.

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto carrying his new wardrobe walked back to his apartment. Naruto threw away all of his orange attire, and filled it with a black set of pants, white t-shirt, black vest, and he pulled on one of his school cloak, Hogwarts symbol showing over his heart. Naruto walked out of the door, clearing up the graffiti and vandalism on his apartment. Naruto walked to Ichiraku ramen, but was interrupted by what he recognized as a beating. Naruto said loud enough for the people to hear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, That is the Sandaime's grandson after all," Naruto said walking to the pair and Konohamaru.

"What are you going to do about it," a guy in a strange black suit with matching hood.

"Konokuro, you really should relax," a girl with sand blonde hair, a light violet outfit, and a giant black fan.

"I don't know… I was thinking about beating the crap out of you. But I don't know, how would your friend in the tree react to your actions, since he seems royally pissed," Naruto said pulling out a normal kunai.

"Why you," the guy said about to smash the kid. Naruto dashed throwing the kunai hitting the guys hood effectively distracting him from Konohamaru. Naruto grabbed him and set him down a little way away from Konohamaru.

"Why you little," the guy said raising his fist to his Naruto. Naruto's cloak swirled, and the guy froze, kunai to his neck.

"You really shouldn't threaten people," Naruto said withdrawing from his position. "Sasuke, you don't have to worry, I can handle myself."

Sasuke Uchiha dropped from a tree behind the two people. And then a red haired guy with a gourd on his back and a tattoo kanji of love on his forehead.

"Gaara," The hooded guy said withdrawing, and seemed extremely scared.

"Konokuro, Temari, what are you doing, we don't have time for fun and games, come with me," the boy named Gaara said.

" What is your name," Sasuke said

"Me?" Temari said hand raising to her head.

"No, you," Sasuke pointed at Gaara.

"Sabuku no Gaara," Gaara said " and you two,"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said putting his weapon away.

(The Academy the next day)

"Sakura, Sasuke, have you guys decided whether you guys are going to take the chuunin exam," Naruto asked his two teammates, just outside the Academy.

"I was always going to take this exam," Sasuke said glaring slightly at Naruto.

"I am going to do this if you guys are." Sakura said following Sasuke's lead.

"Lets go, third floor right." Naruto said walking into the academy. Team seven walked up the stairs, Sasuke was completely confident. Sakura Hanging off of Sasuke. Naruto though was thinking about his friends. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening to his friends, and he hated the fact that he had to hide stuff from them. 'Hopefully I won't have to hide stuff from them for long,' Naruto thought. He was interrupted by some sort of ruckus on the floor they were walking on.

"What are you doing, we have to go in and take the exam," a guy in what looked like green spandex.

"You should just give up, you guys will just get yourself killed," The guy blocking the guy in spandex.

"Lee, lets just," a girl in a Chinese out fit and her brown hair was in two buns.

"We have to get through those doors though, Tenten," A white eyed guy said looking at the two guys.

Naruto looked at the sign above the door. It read 2-1. 'that isn't the door we are supposed to be we are supposed to be 3-1, well lets just go on I guess'

"Sakura, Sasuke, one more floor," Naruto said grabbing both of his teammates.

"What are you talking about Naruto, that door is the one we have to go through for the test, 3-1," Sakura said pointing at the sign that said '2-1'

"Sakura, that sign says 2-1, we have to go… ooohhh Genjutsu," Naruto said almost laughing.

"Genjutsu?" A lot of people said.

"Yeah, those guys tricked you into thinking that is the door that you guys are supposed to go through," Naruto said still chuckling. "Sasuke noticed, he was going to say something, and Sakura you are the best of out team with Genjutsu,"

"Why you little," The guy blocking the way charged at Naruto. Naruto didn't move, still completely confident. The guys fist was block by lee who vanished from where he was to block the fist quickly.

"Lee, what is with that, I thought you were the one that said not to show our true skill." the white eyed guy said.

"You, Uchiha Sasuke, your eyes are famous in this village I challenge you," Lee said pushing the guy away then pointing at Sasuke.

"you guys have fun," Naruto said leaving. "Sasuke, don't get your ass beat to bad, this guy is fast,"

Naruto walked up the stairs and found a bench to wait for both of his teammates. He had a backpack on, he took out a book, reading up on spells waiting up for his teammates. Naruto's eyes went glazed.

(Inside Naruto's mind)

"Kyuubi, you wanted to speak to me it appears." Naruto said talking to the cage, which is much nicer then it was originally. The cage was carpeted with a comfortable looking couch in it. There was a coffee table, clean looking with some decoration. A nice looking bed with a couple of bedside tables with lamps on it. Book shelves, and a walk in closet with numerous outfits.

"Yes I do, Kit," Kyuubi said. She was in a red dress that blended almost perfectly with her hair.

"Well what is it?" Naruto said looking almost indifferent. " Do you want a home gym so you don't get fat?"

"No… but that would be nice… I called you here for a different reason." Kyuubi said "I have a proposition for you,"

"and this would be," Naruto said.

"I want to be able to see through your eyes, in exchange for my knowledge." Kyuubi said.

"Your knowledge. That is thousands of years of knowledge, my mind wouldn't be able to handle that much knowledge." Naruto said.

" I will modify your body, to be able to take it," Kyuubi said addressing the problem.

"Will you have any control over my body," Naruto said, "Since you can would be able to see though my eyes."

"Not control, I would be able to talk with without brining you here, other then that it shouldn't be control." Kyuubi said crossing her arms.

"If there is any hidden thing you are trying to get advantage of me, I will eject you from my mind so fast," Naruto's voice faded.

"I am not trying to trick you, I am just getting really bored," the Kyuubi said.

"One more thing," Naruto said " What is your name, or is it Kyuubi?"

"My name is Faith," Kyuubi said blushing.

"Fine then, I agree to your terms Faith," Naruto stuck his hand through the bars, and he had it grasped by her hand.

"You are going to feel this, it will take only a second." Faith said throwing Naruto back to his body. Naruto felt a hundred years of agony. He could remember what Faith had gone through during her life. Naruto's eyes relaxed, closing the book and putting them in his bag.

"Naruto wake up," Sakura yelled about to hit him. Naruto blocked the fist that was about to hit him.

"I am awake, didn't know that Sasuke was done with his fight. Did he get his ass handed to him." Naruto asked. He jumped out of the way as Sakura's fist came after him again.

"Well lets go to through the door, and get this test started," Naruto said opening the door and was intercepted by a hundred glares.

(The scene before the first part of the exam and the explanation of the exam)

Naruto looked at the exam in front of him and he thought 'This is stupid, these questions are for geniuses, not ninja,' '**This test isn't for you to answer from you memory, you are supposed to cheat,'**

'Faith,' Naruto thought.

'**yes, so cheat,'** Naruto picked up his bag when he was interrupted by the examiner.

"What are you doing," The examiner Ebiki said.

"I don't like this pencil, I am going to use my own. Is that a problem," Naruto said.

"No, but that is all you are taking out." Ebiki said.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said. He took out a quill and ink.

'**what is that,' **Faith thought.

'an auto-answer quill, good think I bought a lot of these,' Naruto thought. Naruto answered all of the quiz without any problems. Then he leaned back an fell asleep, until the end which a lot of the student that weren't confident about the test. When Ebiki told them about the test and investigations, a violet haired white jacketed, fishnet shirt, flew in yelling.

"Welcome to the beginning of the second test." The woman said.

(That is the end of the chapter)

A/N: That is the longest chapter I have ever written, so I hope you enjoy it. I know Naruto wouldn't be so romantic, but think of it this way. Naruto has never been loved, and I mean love love, not accepted kind of love, so it would obviously have an extreme effect on Naruto. Them being constantly in contact for a week also would help. I am going to make the Harry Potter gang ninja, since a lot of people want it.

Next chapter Forest of death.


	14. Chapter 14 Forest of death

Magical fox, Explosive ninja, Energetic boy

Chapter 14

Forest of death

(two days after the first exam; training ground 41) I think that is right

"Here, we are, the second part of the chuunin exams, and I grantee that at least half of you will fail," the violet haired, white jacketed, fishnet shirt clad lady now known as Anko said with a smirk on her face.

"Why," was a question from somewhere came out of the crowd of gennin.

"Glad whoever asked that did so. This will be a week long test, you will have to survive in the forest of death in your gennin teams. Your objective is collect two scrolls. Each team will get one of the two scrolls you need." While Anko went on about the exam, Naruto was silently talking with Faith.

'I don't understand you, you are going through all this hell to get to a new rank, which will be even more dangerous. I just don't get it' Faith thought in Naruto's head.

'It isn't really like that, this is the next step, and for us ninja that is very important,' Naruto replied silently.

'well then if you don't want to fail why don't you pay attention,' Faith thought scornfully.

'I am, I have a Kage Buunshin disguised as a different gennin, so I can talk to you and still know what is going on. So far all I got is that we have to collect the opposite scroll from the one we get, and not to look at in it.' Naruto rattled off.

'impressive, so what do you want,' Faith asked scornfully.

'I am not here to ask you anything, I am hear to ask if you would like to say anything to me?' Naruto thought.

'why would I want to talk to you about ANYTHING?' Faith almost screamed in Naruto's head.

'well you have virtually been alone for twelve years, I don't know, but that would drive me crazy,' Naruto thought but was interrupted by Anko.

"All of you grab a scroll, and head for your assigned gates." Anko said.

Naruto was thinking fast, through the vast newly acquired knowledge from the kyuubi, including a lot of spells and history. He already disposed of a gennin, putting a full body bind on him, tying him up, locking him in a closet in the girls hot spring. Naruto had a feeling that it would taking him a while to get out of that. Naruto supplied that one clone with magic infused chakra, it had the same amount of chakra as Sasuke but less control. That was easily enough to subdue the team of gennin the clone was paired with, they were a team one year above theirs, but they were only good when all three were present.

"Sasuke, get a heaven scroll," Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Why?" Sasuke argued back.

"Just do it, I have a plan," Naruto whispered back. Sasuke was curious, but complied, it didn't matter to him. He grabbed the white scroll and they quickly went to their gate. Naruto's clone disguised as the other gennin were about four miles away just close enough for Naruto to do what he wanted. As the group were let in Naruto executed his plan.

(the unfortunate team 16)

Naruto's clone disguised as a white haired boy with a katana on his back. Fell back slightly from his moving group. Just enough for him to take out his wand without notice.

(team seven)

Naruto stopped earning this statement from Sakura, "What Naruto that two months spent at that school made you this weak," Naruto didn't respond which got both his teammates attention.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked worried she had hurt the 'Idiot's feelings'

(The unfortunate team 16)

Naruto's clone put a full body bind on both his enemies, revealed himself and threw the scroll in the air.

(Team seven)

"Accio, Earth scroll," Naruto cried the second his clone threw it into the air. Sasuke and Sakura were looking at Naruto dumb founded. Exactly one minute later a dark brown scroll flew from the darkness. Naruto grabbed it revealing the earth scroll in his palm.

"Naruto… how did you do that?" Sakura asked loudly.

"Magic," Naruto answered truthfully.

"Seriously," Sasuke asked skeptically.

"I am serious," Naruto said.

"right…" Sakura said unbelievingly.

Naruto sighed waved his wand saying softly "Wingadium leviosa," Sakura started to levitate. "STILL don't believe me?" Naruto asked Faith laughing hysterically in his head.

"How are you doing that," Sasuke asked as Sakura panic in the air.

"I told you magic," Naruto said. "I need to go to the restroom," Naruto left putting the earth scroll in a pocket and dropping Sakura on her ass.

Seven minutes later Naruto was jumping back saying "So lets get going," Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto.

"Hey what the hell," Naruto asked dodging the Kunai.

"You aren't Naruto," Sasuke said Sakura silently agreeing very fan girl like. "Naruto is right handed your equipment pouch is on the left side,"

"So you figured it out, it doesn't matter, we have your earth scroll, we just wanted to take care of our competition," The figure poofed revealing a rain ninja, one eye hidden.

"I knew I should have taken the scroll from him," Sakura berated as her inner self agreed.

Naruot fell out of a tree that minute holding two unconscious rain Shinobi that looked like the guy pretending to be Naruto.

"How," The rain ninja was looking dumbfounded.

"Wow, you are really stupid, I was hidding in the bushes, the thing you tied up was a kage buunshin, I took the liberty of following you to both your friends before you tried to impersonate me. Lets just say I had a nice workout, I didn't even use my proper abilities (being very circumspect about magic)," Naruto said dropping the ninja's companions.

"how," Sasuke attacked the still stunned rain gennin knocking him out.

"They are pretty weak physically," Sasuke said dropping the last one on top of his teammates.

"What should we do with them Sasuke," Sakura asked as always. Naruto and Faith thought 'you little lap dog,' simultaneously.

"We should just get out of here, they will be out for a couple of minutes, enough time for us to get out of here, and cover our tracks.

Naruto grabbed the Hevean scroll that the rain gennin had and stored it in his ninja equipment ' who knows when it will come in handy.'

"We should stick together," Naruto said "since we have both scrolls we need to protect them, not look for more. We should just find a good place to defend."

"Agreed," sasuke said, "lets get out of here," Team seven ran toward the center of the forest for two minutes as full ninja speed. When they were interrupted by a huge gust of wind which destroyed a huge chunk of the forest.

"Move," Sasuke yelled as he jumped out of the way of a second blast, followed by Sakura and then Naruto.

'I have to work on my physical stamina and strength when I am at Hogwarts,' Naruto thought feeling a slight ache in his legs.

"You three have done well to avoid my attacks," a tall female grass ninja said.

"why did you attack us," Naruto said stopping.

"Why to get your scroll of course," the gennin said a strange glint in her eyes.

"What I can't move," Sasuke and Sakura said shivering. Naruto looked back at his teammates and thought 'Genjutsu of some kind, good thing I learned how to protect my mind with magic from that book of Flitwicks.'

'fear,' Faith said 'Not quite a genjutsu, this ninja is well beyond jounin, and is exhibiting his killing intent to paralyze your teammates,' Kyuubi chimed in. 'you have to protect them from this ninja,'

"Damn," Naruto said. "I will have to use more power for this opponent." Naruto said raising his wand in his right hand and a normal kunai in his left hand.

"Interesting you aren't effected by fear," The grass nin said. "Fine lets see how you manage against this. The Gennin sent twenty snakes flying at Naruto. Naruto raised his wand and called. "Icendio," focusing chakra to the tip to magnify the effect. All the snakes and a good bit of the surround area was engulfed in fire stream from the wand.

"Naruto," Sasuke struggled to say trying to break the fear. "Release us,"

Naruto looked at his teammates, "I can't, that isn't a genjutsu or I would do it in a heart beat. You have to overcome your own fear. But I can' help, by stalling this asshole. I can't win this alone, so please come and help."

The grass Shinobi laughed, "He won't break it he is decades away from breaking fear," The ninja three a kunai at Sakura, who isn't even a target at this point.

"Shit, carper Retractum," Naruto shouted pointing his wand at the kunai, the kunai slowed and stopped right before it his Sakura who was shivering in fear. Naruto turned lashing out at the grass nin and the kunai followed the path. The ninja jumped out of the way launching snakes at Sasuke this time.

'Now you are attacking frozen targets rather them me you coward.' Naruot thought jumping in the way finishing hand seals " Mizu Kitsune Yaiba no jutsu,"( Water fox spear jutsu) a liquid fox exploded from Naruto's wand shredding the snakes in its path and striking the nin's right arm, grazing it. Naruto finished another set of hand seals waving his wand up. "Kitsune field no jutsu," (fox field no jutsu) the area surrounding Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto was covered by a red aura, with images of foxes running across it every couple of seconds. The ninja sent even more snakes to attack the field, but all of the disintegrated at they touched the field.

'Interesting, that ability would be very handy with my new body. Even though the sharing an would be better for my dream,' the ninja thought.

"Sasuke, Sakura you have to break out of the fear lose it, or we are going to die. I am running out of power, a lot of the magic chakra combination jutsu take a lot of power at once, it isn't that large of a percent, but that much at once is painful." Naruto said holding his wand in the air. "I give this two minutes, and that is if he don't hit us with anything too big. Then I am drained,"

Sasuke and Sakura struggled as Naruto was sweating holding the barrier up.

The ninja out side was doing a very powerful jutsu. As she finished she cried "Kuchiyose no jutsu," (summoning jutsu. A huge snake appeared and the ninja was giving it directing.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," The snake said loud enough for team seven to hear. The snake attacked the half sphere. The impact took the last of Naruto's will and made him pass out. The summon snake and the field vanished.

"Finnally I can attack the weak," Orochimaru said.

"WEAK," Sasuke shouted eyes flashing red, activating his Sharingan. Sasuke charged at Orochimaru.

'Huh, overcoming fear with rage, interesting,' Orochimaru thought dodging barrages of physical attackes like they were nothing.

'Shit, I can't even touch him,' Sasuke jumped back doing hand seals as he went. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu," (Phoenix fire ball no jutsu) Sasuke cried. Sending six fireballs at Orochimaru.

Oroshimaru flashed through a couple of hand seals sending a blast of wind from his mouth to destory the fire balls. Orochimaur was about to laugh, but as the fire balls vanished shuriken were revealed in the fire. "Sneaky," Orochimaru said, dodging imbetween the shuriken.

Sasuke smirked as he did a couple superfluous movements.

Orochimaru noticed the shuriken changing directions. "Uchiha special technique shuriken manipulation," Orochimaru said as he was caught by Sasuke's trap.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu," (Flame Type: Dragon Fire Technique) Sasuke yell spewing a flame the size and shape of a dragoon.

Orochimaru was engulfed. At this point Naruto woke up a little dizzy, put perfectly ready to fight. 'Chakra expense in such a short time is a bitch to deal with, even if it wasn't all my chakra,' Naruto thought. Standing up he saw the blaze and immediately thought 'Sasuke' "Good job Sasuke," Naruto said, "Lets get out of here before more ninja get here because of the commotion."

"Yeah," Sasuke said sweating slightly. Sakura collapsed stunned looking at her two teammates, thinking. 'I am completely useless,' in about a thousand different ways, and she was going to deal with it the only way she could. By praising Sasuke and bashing Naruto, but before her plan could come to fruition. A deadly voice came out from where the ashes of Orochimaru should be. Orochimaru stood there, half his face torn off revealing a white face underneath. He tore of the rest of the face laughing, his neck extened, and before anybody could do anything about it, he bit Sasuke on the neck, leaving a strange seal on his neck, and equally sudden Orochimaru vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke collapsed and appeared to have passed out.

"Shit," Naruto said rushing to Sasuke to check what happened. "Sakura, look for an easily defendable position, I will follow you with Sasuke," Naruto ordered. Sakura was about to complain, still having some kind of superiority complex with Naruto, but Sasuke was hurt, so she ran to find one.

(In the place Sakura hid Sasuke and Naruto after Orochimaru's attack)

"This is a good place, but it would be good to set up some traps, I will send ten Kage Bunshin to do that while you take care of Sasuke, OK," Naruto said, doing Kage buunshin's seal, sending ten Naruto's on their way to set traps.

"Aren't you going with you bunshin Naruto," Sakura asked scornfully.

"I don't know what it is like for somebody who didn't **FIGHT**, but to those who did, they are dead tired," Naruto said sitting down, the strain visible.

Sakura was stunned, she never herd Naruto talk to anybody like that. Not to mention her who he supposedly had a crush on.

"Naruto what happened to the happy idiot that was one of my teammates?" Sakura asked.

"That guy, huh, That was a mask worn from pain. When I finally knew Friendship the pain melted, and so did the mask." Naruto said thinking about Haryy, Rong, Hermione, and Cho. His closest friends and his girlfriend. He laid back and fell asleep. Sakura wishing for the little idiot she could have pushed around.

(Three hours later)

Naruto woke up, all of his clones just ran out of chakra, finished with the traps. Naruto sent ten more clones on patrol he went back to sleep seeing Sakura nursing Sasuke with the attention of a perfectionist working on a sand sculpture.

(Three hours later)

Another recharge clone send out, but this time he saw a squirrel running at them, but he noticed something odd about it. Sakura was reaching out for it, Naruto raised his wand crying "Wilashio," a burst of light scarring the squirrel away.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura shouted about to hit Naruto.

"Are you blind, or are you really as stupid as I am starting to think you are," Naruto said catching the fist just before it mad contact with him. "That squirrel had an exploding note on it's back,"

With that statement Naruto walked back, sending a total of thirty Kage bunshin to get ready to set off the traps if they needed to. Then Naruto went back to sleep, leaving a very nervous Sakura.

(the next day morning, three times redoing Kage bunshin)

Naruto woke up, taking out a kunai and his wand. Naruto heard this " Come out Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto walked out to see three sound gennin, the ones that attacked Kabuto before the first part of the exam.

"So you guys were the ones who sent that poor squirrel before," Naruto said disgusted raising his wand.

"Yes, so what," The guy said (Zaku)

"I know you modes of attack, so I will nullify them, Silencio," Naruto said waving his wand at the mummy (Dozu)

"That didn't do anything," Dozu said attacking Naruto from a distance with his sound attack. Naruto pretended to fall down clutching his ears in pain, then he stood up laughing.

"Just kidding, like I said nullified," Naruto said. "Sakura take care of the girl, I can finish the two guys,"

"Why you," Zaku said raising both his palms. "Zankuuha," Zaku sent two enormous streams of pressured air at Naruto and his teammates.

"Protego," was Naruto only response, the wind split directing, pushing Naruto back a couple of inches, but avoiding team seven altogether. Sakura charged at the girl in the group while Naruto threw kunai at Dozu and Zaku. Zaku and Dozu dodged while Kin met Sakura head on.

The two maile sound gennin landed and tripped one of Naruto's traps, a Falling boulder, Zaku blasted it with his Zankuuha, stopping it, but it exploded with an exploding note. Sending Zaku flying.

Naruto attacked Dosu as his partner was distracted. Naruto laughed at how pathetically easy Dozu was without that stupid sound attack.

Naruto knocked out both Zaku and Dozu, when he heard a scream. Sakura was caught in a lock that included her hair. 'How stupid, if you have long hair, you at least have to bind it so they can't grab it," Faith thought in Naruto's head.

(Think what happened with Sakura except without Zaku)

This went pretty much like the kanon.

(6 days later)

Team seven with Kabuto arrived at the tower, went through the door and listened to Iruka's lecture. When a jounin called that they needed a second part to the second part of the exam.

A/N

I know Naruto knows spells he hasn't learned yet, but that is from the kyuubi's knowledge which is extensive. Sakura bashing, she sucks until the three years after Sasuke leaves. I haven't put how pissed Sasuke is about Naruto being able to use magic yet, oversight, I will do it next chapter. I am going to work on my other stories for a little bit, i just had a rush of inspiration on this story. Sorry it is shorter then the last chapter, but I hope my fights are getting better.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	15. Chapter 15 Second round and a surprise

Magical Fox, Explosive ninja, Energetic boy

Chapter 15

Second round and a surprise visit.

(Just as team seven finds out that they had to do a second round.)

"What," Sakura just said in a startled way. "But we just got finished with living in that god forsaken forest for a week, all of us are tired and now we have to go through another part of the exam?"

"Yes, (cough) you have to narrow the amount of Gennin going to the third part of the exam," the proctor announced holding his hands to his mouth.

"Proctor, you should really get that cough checked," Naruto said unconcerned with what he just heard about another part of the exam.

"Yes, the other teams have already been informed about the fact that they have to have another part to it. They are currently resting, because it will be a one on one fight match." The proctor said.

"Do we know who we are fighting?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"No, (cough) that will be decided when the fights start (cough)," The proctor said. "Please go to the resting area, you will have about an hour to recuperate."

Team seven walked slowly to the resting area that the proctor designated. No sooner then they reached it Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and threw him into a couch that was conveniently placed where Naruto threw him.

"Naruto what are you doing to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked cracking her fist.

"Sasuke, don't do this part of the exam," Naruto said magic modifying his normal kind voice making slightly demonic.

"No, then I won't be able to become a Chuunin," Sasuke said flaring his Sharingan. "Why would I back down."

"Because that thing Orochimaru put on your shoulder, it is messing with your head," Naruto said.

"No, it is giving me power that I need." Sasuke said blazing some killing intent. "What would you know, you have that power from that stick of yours."

"That is magic, Sasuke it is the same thing as a blood limit, as far as I know you could have had it," Naruto said. "You don't, just trust me on that," Naruto did an examination of his teammates and none of them had any potential for magic.

"So, this seal is the same thing, it is something that I have, and I intend to use it," Sasuke said clenching his shoulder.

"Listen to yourself Sasuke," Naruto said getting annoyed, "That thing is warping you,"

"Leave me alone Naruto," Sasuke snarled.

"Fine, but don't use it, and probably not your chakra either because that is how that thing is activated." Naruto said.

"Yeah like I would handicap myself that much," Sasuke said releasing his Sharingan.

"What you are telling me the great Uchiha prodigy can't do it with only taijutsu." Naruto taunted.

"Fine if I am handicapped then I want you to be handicapped it is only fair," Sasuke said.

"You are acting like a spoiled child, but if those are your terms, then I won't use magic," Naruto said. "I will let Sakura hold my wand, just please be careful." Naruto took out the oak case Harry gave him for his birthday and put his wand in it, and locked it. He handed it to Sakura for safe keeping.

"Is that enough for you," Naruto asked.

"that's fine, I want to see how far you get without your fancy magic," Sasuke said.

"Whatever, just relax, we will need our strength." Naruto said walking out of the room.

(Just outside.)

Naruto was walking around just to keep active, he was exhausted and now he had to come up with a way to beat whoever he was fighting without his wand.

"I guess I will have to rely on Kage Buunshin," Naruto said to himself.

"Naruto-kun," a timid voice came out from behind him.

"Ahh, Hinata-chan," Naruto said. "It is good that you made it through, not that I had any doubt,"

Hinata blushed at hearing that Naruto had so much confidence in her. "Uhm, I wanted to talk to you, about seeing you at your school,"

"What is there to talk about," Naruto said. "Did you like your gift?"

"I yeah, I loved it, thank you so much," Hinata said blushing hard. "but I am here to explain what happened when I left."

"That isn't a problem," Naruto said. Feeling another moment of complete confusion in his body, Naruto leaned forward to Hinata. Hinata at this point was panicking having Naruto this close to her. Naruto kissed Hinata lightly on the lips, making Hinata pass out. "Damn it," Naruto said quietly. Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and headed to team 8's resting room, which was hard because he had no idea where it was. Naruto tried a couple of rooms, and when he didn't see Kiba or Shino in them he just left quickly. Finally in the sixth room he tried he found them.

"Hi guys, aagh Hinata fainted in the hall way so I thought I would bring her back to you guys," Naruto said walking in. Shino took out a camera from somewhere and took a picture of Naruto placing Hinata on a couch. Kiba and his dog Akamaru were growling threateningly at Naruto.

"I will see you guys during the preliminaries," Naruto said not aware of the impending danger to his health.

"Yeah," Shino said bluntly. With that chilling statement Naruto left team eight and went back to his team's room.

(1 hour later)

Naruto was walking out to the main area where the 1 on 1 battles would be held. Naruto was concerned with what he had to do now, without magic, he was only a regular ninja with almost no ninjutsu, ok taijutsu, and horrible genjutsu (Though he will be unaffected by genjutsu)

Before the start of the match Kakashi walked up to his team and pulled Sasuke aside. After a few minutes Sasuke walked back with a nonplused attitude.

(Most of the fights went exactly the same so I will only bother with those that I change.)

Naruto was relaxing watching Sakura's fight with Ino. Sakura was not doing well at all, she was getting horribly beat up and cut. Not to say that Ino wasn't fairing any better, but unless Ino pulled out something new or devastating to Sakura, this was going to end in a draw. Naruto knew a good deal about Sakura and she wasn't cut out to be a chuunin yet. Naruto has had a more objective insight since he got back. Naruto then saw the shocking turn of events Ino cutting her hair in the middle of a match and binding Sakura. To Naruto's not so great surprise Ino collapsed and Sakura had this weird look in her eyes, like she wasn't herself. When Naruto heard Sakura surrendering Naruto was stunned, but he knew it wasn't really a bad thing. Naruto was surprised enough when Sasuke won with the handicap Naruto asked of him. The proctor coughed a couple of times when he pointed to the board for the next fight. The board flashed through a lot of names and it finally stopped at Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzaki Kiba.

"Yes what luck, I got an easy match," Kiba said confidently. Naruto was impassive about this; Kiba had full right to be confidant right now. Naruto had not been training in taijutsu at school, which is something Naruto really had to fix. Naruto stood in the battle area Kiba standing on the other side.

Naruto took out a kunai preparing himself for a really hard fight. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket landing next to Kiba looking ready to battle. The proctor coughed a couple of times and then said "Begin," and he got out of the way.

Immediately Kiba did a few hand seals and shouted "Human beast clone," (I don't feel like looking it up). Akamaru changed into a version of Kiba.

"that is surprising," Naruto wasn't going to do anything stupid. Even in the academy Kiba was one of the best in Taijutsu so charging in was the last thing Naruto should do. "But I can clone to. Kage Buunshin no jutsu(Shadow clone jutsu,)" creating 4 clones of himself.

"So you can clone now," Kiba said grinning. "Twin beast fang," Both Kibas charged in turning into gigantic drill going straight through Naruto's clones. Naruto had the good sense to jump out of the way of the fighting pair and through a kunai at them. Unfortunatly for Naruto the kunai just bounced off and the twin drills were coming right at him.

"Damn it," Naruto said getting slammed by the drills only to disappear in a cloud of smoke leaving a log behind him.

"So you know Kawarimi too," Kiba declared. "No big deal, we will find you with our enhanced sense of smell."

With that comment Naruto thought of something and was almost glad that he was too lazy to empty out his pockets of his cloak of all his joke stuff. Naruto had to surprise Kiba with this though so he could take full advantage. Naruto reappeared standing in the middle and did another Kage buunshin and made 20 clones.

"More clones won't save you Naruto," Kiba said diving in again. All of the clones were destroyed instantly but there was several loud explosions were heard. Naruto reappeared with a cloths pin on his nose, Kiba and Akamaru were both holding their noses. Naruto made another clone and held a Kunai to both Kiba's throats.

A lot of coughs were heard from the proctor and he declared Naruto the winner. "Naruto what is this," Kiba coughed about to pass out."

"Dung bomb, and extremely powerful stink bomb, I completely forgot to take these out of my pockets when I got back so lucky me." Naruto said. "This smell should go away in about 10 minutes since I wasn't able to set it to go for longer. Naruto walked up to the balcony everybody was talking vividly on how the dead last beat the Kiba.

(The rest of the fights went pretty much the same.)

"So the final round of the Chuunin will happen in a month" The Samdaime said.

"A month!!" Shikamaru asked. "That will be troublesome."

"That may be Shikamaru san, but that is how long it will take. This will be a chance for you to prepare. You have seen how your opponents fight so you need to prepare. The last part of the Chuunin exam is an exhibition of your skills among the Damiyo's from all over the country. It is a good opportunity to show your villages strength." The Sandaime explained.

Naruto didn't complain at all he understood everything but he just needed to get Kakashi-sensei to train him.

(Konoha's hospital 5 hours later)

"What do you mean you won't train me," Naruto was furious. Naruto had calmed down since he went to school but this was ridiculous.

"I have to train Sasuke for the Chuunin exams, but don't worry I have found you a great sensei. One that is probably better then I am." Kakashi said.

"Who," Naruto was curious now. At that moment a jounin in a blue outfit and sunglasses walk out. "You can't possibly mean this SKEBE (Lech)."

"Don't call me a Skebe," Ebisu said.

"I only say the truth you skebe," Naruto said pointing his finger at him.

"Kakashi leave him to me, I will convince him," Ebisu said and without a second word Kakashi left Naruto with Ebisu.

"What will it take for me to get a different sensei," Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"how about this if you evade me for two hours I will find you a suitable sensei," Ebisu said completely confidant that this shouldn't take more than ten minutes.

"Give me ten seconds," Naruto said knowing full well that he could run Ebisu around in circles. Naruto ran away forcing an obscene amount of chakra into his limbs to speed him up. He got two blocks away before the time limit ended. He created about 50 clones and did a henge on them and has them leave to different parts of the village to act like normal villagers. Naruto then henged himself into a blue haired chunnin and started to walk away. Naruto wasn't sure what he would do for two hours. He thought about going to Ichiraku's ramen since he hadn't gone back since the Chuunin exams started. Then he was walking pretty close to the front gates when he heard something completely surprising him.

"Do you know where Naruto Uzumaki lives?" a voice far too familiar to him asked a villager that looked like he was about to call the police on the strangers.

"Come with me," He lead the group of three away from the angry villagers.

"Who are you," Ron Wesley asked suspiciously.

"I would be careful about mentioning Uzumaki Naruto's name around the village. Most people don't like him," Naruto said disguised and was going to curse if this was a trick of Ebisu's. "I will bring you to Naruto's apartment,"

(With Ebisu)

He couldn't find Naruto anywhere, he found a couple of shadow clones disguised as villagers but he was having no luck finding more of them. And then he sneezed violently in the middle of some street.

(Back with Naruto)

"how do you know where Naruto's apartment is?" questioned Hermione.

Naruto really didn't want to tell them the real reason if this was an elaborate trick of Ebisu. "Most of the villagers know where he lives, though they try to forget about it."

"We are almost there so you can ask him," Naruto.

"Fine," Harry said holding on to a backpack. All three had similar backpacks like they were going camping.

(five minutes later)

"Naruto found a way to lock the door so a key won't work on the door," Naruto said. "He said something about magic being the only thing that could open it," Naruto had indeed did some magic on it so keys wouldn't work, Ninjas were just too good a picking locks. Ron quickly took out his want and said "Alohamora," and the door unlocked and opened. This was just a test for the group to see if it really was them, Naruto could have done it himself if he wanted to.

The four walked in and saw the small apartment. "How do you know the security Naruto put on his apartment," Hermione asked skeptically.

"Because I am Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto dispelled his henge and reappeared in front of them in his usual appearance. "Hey guys." There was a loud squealing noise came from Hermione and she threw herself on him squeezing him in such a tight hug that he thought his head was about to explode.

"Hermione… I … can't… breath," Naruto choked out.

"Oh sorry," Hermione let go blushing rather hard. "why do the villagers hate you so much," Hermione asked trying to get away from her previous actions.

"They just don't like me for something someone did to me," Naruto referring the Hokage sealing Kyuubi in him. "so what are you guys doing now, shouldn't you guys be in school?"

"No school got let out yesterday, and instead of going back to the Dursley's I decided to come here and cheer you on," Harry said. "Ninja huh.

(2 hour later)

Naruto was slightly fumed about Harry, Ron, and Hermione keeping the sorcerer's stone a secret from him but after a couple of minutes he decided it was the past so I couldn't be changed. So after that they had decided to go to the Hot springs at the edge of Konoha. Naruto was surprised that the time anomaly was changing so rapidly. He filed that away for later use. All three wizards brought swim suits with them and Naruto got an orange pair of trunks from his closet. Naruto was slightly concerned about his friends being in Konoha hoping that they wouldn't find out to much about his past. Naruto had asked Hinat to look at his friends with the Byakugan and see if any of them had any potential for using chakra. What he found out surprised him, the three were very capable of using chakra when their pathways were more developed. From what Hinata said that would be next year, Naruto couldn't wait for that time to come.

"Unfortunatly… or Fortunatly for us the hot springs aren't Coed," Naruto said reaching the door of the hotspring. He was Henged into the same shinobi he was impersonating. "So there won't be any perverts in there Hermione, but we can't go in on the girl's side. "Just give me a yell if something happens ok."

The boys and girl split up changing in their respective changing rooms. Hermione thinking all the while about how Naruto was treating her. She had been horrible to him after she found out about Naruto and Cho, but she had time to think about it. Naruto seemed to be the same and hadn't really set into the relationship. There was a cry of pervert that came from the Hot springs. Hermione was scared so she stayed in the changing rooms.

(Just outside the girls side of the hot springs.)

(look up Jiraya if you don't know what he looks like I am getting lazy)

The man was giggling perversely when he heard the cry of pervert he figured he had been discovered, when in a flash of blue light his legs were bound together by some invisible force.

"Coming her to peep on girls was not a smart move Ero (Pervert)," Naruto said walking behind him. (Naruto had told his friends to enjoy the hot springs and go back to his place when they were done. He also gave them some money for food,) The fool was about toe make some very long winded explanation of who he was.

"Don't you know who I am, I am the great Jiraya, the Toad hermit…" Jiraya summoned a toad the size of a small horse.

'Interesting Summoning contract,' Naruto thought.

'Yeah I remember that contract the Yondaime used it on me when he sealed me in you," Faith said in his head.

'Wow nice of you to say something,' Naruto joked.

'Nothing to say before, nice what you did to that Hyuuga girl,' Faith laughed.

'Shut up,' Naruto said. 'Anyway I would guess this guy is a pretty intense ninja, having the same contract as the Yondaime, wish I could have a contract with the foxes,'

'That would be helpful,' Faith said.

'yeah, but there isn't one is there?' Naruto asked and Faith never replied.

"Yo old man, your legs are bound and we only have about 30 seconds before the girls come up her and we get clobbered." Naruto said waving his wand and a light made the toad Jiraya was on to disappear. "So I have a deal for you. You help me train for the second part of the chuunin exams, and I will help you get out of here,"

'the kid had some nerve,' Jiraya thought. Being one of the great Sannin he knew that he could beat the kid to a pulp before the girls could get to him, but then his legs were bound so he couldn't possibly get away. 'Your attitude lives on with your kid Minato,' "Deal," He said almost desperately. Naruto grabbed the legendary Sanin and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

(A/N. Yo, Sorry for the extremely long delay, I have been in such a rut that it isn't funny. I rewrote this chapter like six times before I was happy. And my fight scenes still suck. Sorry for any grammar of spelling problems, I just got frustrated with writing. I don't think I will have anybody beta, it is just to much effort to organize it (I might later if I feel up to it. With a little luck I will be able to get the next chapter up soon. READ AND REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16 Day 1 TrainingNew ninja

Magic Fox, Explosive ninja, Energetic boy

Chapter 15

Day 1 Training+New ninja.

(Read and Review please)

(In the mountains half a mile away from the hot springs.)

"Ther we go, I expect you to keep good on your promise to rain me," Naruto said releasing Jiraya from the leg locker curse.

"Yeah, yeah," Jiraya said. "even though you forced me into it."

Naruto raised his hands in the seal for Kage Buunshin making a single clone to send back to his apartment.

"Why did you do that?" Jiraya asked slightly confused.

"I have friends visiting from far away, So they will need some company," Naruto said.

"Fine, what do you need training in," Jiraya said crossing his arms.

'You need help with two things,' Faith said.

'I'm surprised you pay attention,' Naruto said looking like he was in deep thought.

'I just don't want a weak host,' Faith said defencively. 'Anyway you need to work on your physical endurance and your chakra control. I would say ask him to help with Chakra control. Since Physical training can be done by yourself, and you don't know the training you would do to increase your control."

Naruto nodded. "I need help with Chakra control,"

Jiraya sighed. This was about 80 act 20 real. Jiraya really wanted to train the son of his most promising student, but this would severely cut into his 'research' time. Jiraya knew of Naruto's situation with kyuubi sealed so it was natural for his control to be shot. "Fine,"

"So where do we get started?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well let's get to a lake," Jiraya said. "I presume you know how to walk on trees,"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "So let's go Ero-Sannin,"

They walked for about ten minutes when they arrived at a very large river leading to a water fall. "This will do," Jiraya said stopping Naruto. "You know how to mold your chakra, so mold it to your feet and then walk on to the water. You must constantly shift your chakra to fit the water 

keeping it solid enough for you to stand on. While you are working on this, I will be doing some research; you can find me when you can stand on the water almost instinctively."

Jiraya was about to leave when Naruto asked a question. "Ero-sannin can I ask you a question,"

"Okay, if you stop calling me Ero-sannin." Jiraya said crossing his arms.

"Is there a way to make people become ninja, like Chakra manipulation, if their chakra coils aren't set yet?" Naruto asked.

Jiraya was confused. "Yes there is, and it isn't that complicated but why do you need to know,"

"I have a couple of friends that I think should be ninja, but they don't have the born ability," Naruto said.

"Well that is interesting," Jiraya said thinking about the problem. "You can, and it wouldn't be too difficult, you would just have to integrate Chakra into their system. This will be like an intruder for the body, and the body will adapt making chakra to force the foreign chakra out of their body. All you have to do it hold this person's hand an force chakra out of your into theirs."

"Really that it," Naruto was suspicious of this old pervert.

"yeah, but the person would feel a bit of pain, no more than scrapping your hand but still pain," Jiraya said.

"Okay, thanks for the info ero… sorry Jiraya- sensei," Naruto said. "If you could meet me here tomorrow, I will be done with this exercise by then, I can do this by myself" Naruto said. 'Faith do you think this will work?'

'It should work it makes sense it is like chakra building anti-bodies,' Faith said.

'Good then I will have the clone I sent bring them here, actually I think I will send more clones so they can speed it up,' Naruto thought. Naruto made 3 more clones and sent them on their merry way. Then Naruto started his chakra control exercise, to Naruto's immense surprise, it was really simple. Naruto had it down in ten minutes.

'I guess running up and down the walls of Hogwarts did something for me other then save me time,' Naruto thought, but then he sank a foot into the water. "Damn," Naruto adjusted his chakra to compensate and he rose to the surface again. This cycle went on twenty times before Naruto get really frustrated, to increase his training Naruto made 10 shadow clones the river not allowing for too many more without it being crowed.

"Naruto… are you walking on water?" Harry yelled arriving on a clone of Naruto's the others doing likewise.

"Yeah," Naruto said walking toward them. "Did you guys like the hot springs?"

"Yeah it was very relaxing but then you suddenly vanished it scared us," Harry said.

"Oh, I guess I didn't put enough chakra into it," Naruto said, the other clones disappearing.

"Yeah, then you had three of your clones come and get us," Hermione said.

"Yeah… I have a question for you guys," Naruto said a little worried that he might mess this up.

"Sure what is it," Ron asked.

"How would you guys like to become ninja," Naruto said.

"That would be great, where do we sign up," Harry said enthusiastically.

"Well you can't really sign up and immediately become a ninja," Naruto said, "I can do something so your bodies can start creating the energy I use to make clones, change my appearance, and all my other abilities,"

"Great me first," Ron said.

"I am not too sure how to do this, which is the only problem, I know the basics and I hope that will be enough," Naruto said. "So if you still want to do this, I will have to experiment a little on the first person who tries,"

"That's fine, if we get what you can do then I am still all for it," Ron said.

"You will have to work, the only reason I can do all the stuff I do is because I have a ridiculous amount of power, you will have to train hard if you want to be able to do this," Naruto said pointing at his clones who were still working.

"Okay, do what every need to be done," Ron said confidence not budged.

"Fine, Ron give me your had," Naruto said holding out his own hand. Ron took it and instantly Naruto started feeding chakra into Ron.

'not so much, if you do too much he won't be able to get it out of his system,' Faith though.

'I am giving him as little as I can,' Naruto thought letting go of Ron's hand. Putting enough chakra for a failed henge into Rons hand.

"Ow… Naruto that stings," Ron said "and the feeling is creeping up my arm,"

"Ron you have to fight the energy that I put in your body, you have to develop Chakra," Naruto said.

Ron had a very strained look on his face, and Naruto could feel the surge of power beginning to 

show up in Ron. Ron was forcing Naruto's chakra out with his mind and developing Chakra.

"Good Ron, keep going, you are doing great," Naruto said. "Is the sting gone yet?"

"Just about," Ron said and a small explosion of Chakra came from Ron's palm.

"There Ron, How do you feel," Naruto said running a diagnostic spell over Ron. Everything was in order. To Naruto's surprise the Diagnostic spell showed him Ron's new Chakra and the amount. It wasn't anything impressive, but for just becoming a ninja it was pretty good.

"I feel great, I feel really energetic and slightly stronger," Ron said happily, jumping up three feet in the air.

"Calm down, it looks like a success but your body is still getting used to the new power, so relax," Naruto said to calm Ron down.

"So… who's next," Naruto asked. Harry stuck out his had to Naruto, Hermione looking at Ron who was clenching and unclenching his hands. Naruto grabbed Harry's arm and pumped a small amount of chakra into Harry's system and then Naruto let go.

"Dang, your right Ron, this stings," Harry said rubbing his hand.

"Harry concentrate on your hand and try and chase it back," Ron said looking at Harry. Harry's eyes seemed to become more focused. Naruto and Ron both felt the power this time.

"What was that?" Ron asked Naruto.

"That happened with you too, you just weren't able to feel it last time," Naruto said. "It looks good, how is the stinging sensation Harry?"

"It is receding, and it is gone," Harry said feeling the energy now inside him. "Dang this feels great."

"Unfortunately that is only a temporary effect," Naruto said. "Hermione do you want to do this, I won't hold it against you if you don't?"

"I am not sure, I can't really see any draw backs so I think I will." Hermione said holding out her hand. Naruto quickly grabbed it making Hermione blush at the contact. Naruto put the same amount of energy as he did for both boys and let go.

"Ow." Hermione said rubbing her hand. "Okay so all I have to do is focus to force it out."

Hermione's face seemed to tense, and a third wave of energy was felt by Naruto.

"That was weird," Harry said looking directly at Hermione.

"Yeah, but you will get used to it," Naruto said. "How are you Hermione?"

"Fine," The small explosion of chakra came out of her hand. "All done, wow I do feel pretty energetic,"

"Okay, I have to explain a couple of thing," Naruto said. Naruto walked onto the river chakra still focused at his feet so he won't fall in. "Okay guys, what all you have now is called Chakra, Chakra is the energy of life. Ninjas and a few others have managed to tap into the energy of life so we can do extraordinary things. Like walk on water, but what you can do with it depends on three things. Those things are physical strength, mental strength, and your knowledge of jutsu. Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are two different types of techniques that you can use your chakra and do. Physical strength will determine the amount of Chakra you have. Mental strength will determine how well you use it."

"Okay, question. What do you mean by physical, mental, and all that," Ron said trying to understand it.

"Physical strength is just that how strong and fast you are. Mental is your smarts and ability to work under stressful situations." Naruto said. "I know how much chakra you have because of the diagnostic spell. I am surprised that I see how much Chakra someone has with it truthfully. From what I can tell none of your really have all that much chakra,"

The three looked dejected "Not saying that I expected it, you three are the first of your world to get chakra as far as I know so there has to be something for you guys to have to improve on,"

"So we can't do all the stuff you can do," Harry said.

"Right now… no, but you guys will get up to it, I know it," Naruto said. "We have to work on all of your physical strength,"

"So what are we supposed to do start running laps?" Ron said sarcastically.

"That is exactly what you guys have to do, some pushups, sit ups, and maybe some sparring if I feel like teaching you how to fight," Naruto said.

"You're serious," Hermione said with a pained look in her eye.

"To get better at something you have to do a lot of work," Naruto said. "I have no doubt that all of you have extremely good control because all of you are extremely smart,"

"Well you must have perfect control since you are so much smarter than I am," Ron said feeling horrible.

"No, I have such bad control over my chakra it really isn't funny," Naruto said.

"Why," Hermione asked.

"I have so much chakra, I just can't control it," Naruto said.

"Do we have to do this," Ron complained.

"No, it was your choice to get Chakra in the first place. You could do none of this, but you won't improve," Naruto said.

"Harry why aren't you saying anything…" Ron asked Harry, but Harry wasn't there. Naruto started to laugh really hard.

"What's so funny Naruto," Ron asked.

"Wow, while we were talking Harry got started," Naruto said still chuckling a little. Harry was about three yards away and he was doing pushups. "How many is that?"

"20," Harry said sweating lightly.

"As long as one of you uses this, I think that it was worth it," Naruto said.

"You guys can do what you want, but I have to train for the chuunin exams." Naruto said. "I would like to train with you, since going to Hogwarts I had become so lazy with my physical training I lost a lot of my edge, and I think it would be fun."

"That sounds good," Hermione said. "Your right I don't exercise, it isn't healthy,"

"Ron, it is all up to you," Naruto said.

"Well if Harry and Hermione are in then I guess I am in too." Ron said.

"It isn't like we are going to be doing a ten mile run," Naruto said. "We will start slow, maybe a mile,"

"Okay, if you go easy on us," Hermione said.

"No I never said that, I just said we start slow. If you don't push yourself you will never get better," Naruto said. "Oh, I need to talk to the Hokage, the leader of the village about something. You guys start doing some exercises,"

(The Hokage's tower)

The Sandaime Hokage was looking into his crystal ball examining Naruto's training, and the creation of three new ninja from the other world. "I should have stopped Naruto from doing that, but I guess it is done now." Someone knocked on the door, and the Sandaime scrabbled to his chair. "Come in,"

"Hi oji-san," Naruto said walking into the room.

"You are far more respectful since you got back Naruto," The Hokage said. "I guess your friends had something to do with that."

"Yeah, uhm about my friends, I was wondering what I should do about money. They don't have any money that is worth anything here," Naruto said. "I don't know what to do about that."

The Sandaime sighed, there was a very obvious solution to any of Naruto's money problems but it would take some explaining, unless Naruto was just happy to get the money. "Naruto I know of a way for you not to have to worry about that," The sandaime said. "But you have to promise me on your honor of being a ninja you won't ask any questions about it."

"Sure Oji-san, as long as it is legal and everything," Naruto said.

"Of course it is legal," The Sandaime said scorned, then sighed again. "You have an inheritance, and it has quite a sum of money and a small house that is still vacant,"

"What? I have an inheritance, and you knew who my parents are. Who are they?" Naruto asked franticly.

"Naruto you promised on your honor as a ninja, please don't ask," Sandaime said looking down at his desk.

"What you can't honestly believe I won't ask about that!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto there is a reason I can't tell you. It was a promise I made your parents, not to tell you who they are until you are strong enough to protect yourself against their enemies." Sandaime said tears falling from his eyes. "I will honor their last request to me,"

Naruto was about to argue, but he saw the tears of the Hokage and it stopped him. "I understand Hokage-sama," Naruto said respectfully.

"Good, Naruto I have the key to their house in this desk compartment," The Hokage said to the Gennin. "I have been meaning to give this to you for a while." The Hokage gave Naruto the key and an address. "That is the address. There is a safe behind a picture of Konoha. The only way to open it is by having the same blood as the person that placed a seal on it. Just swipe a little of your blood on the safe and it will open."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. After I am moved in, would you like to come see it," Naruto asked.

"I would like that," The Sandaime said, and with that Naruto left to pack up his apartment.

(One hour later)

"You guys did a decent amount of work for new ninja," Naruto said to his tired friends at his almost completely stripped apartment.

"Yeah but we are going to be aching tomorrow." Harry said rubbing his arms.

"Not as much as you might think, Chakra helps a lot with that," Naruto said. "So instead of a day being sore, when you wake up you will feel good as new. Let's get to my new place."

Naruto and his friends headed out to Naruto's new house. When they got there, it was a fairly modest two story house. It was white with a large lawn and backyard training area.

"There should be enough space for all of you," Naruto said unlocking the front door. Naruto went through the whole house in about ten minutes seeing a fairly standard house set up. A decent sized kitchen connected to a dining room. A decent sized living room, Four bed rooms with a bathroom connected to each. One master bedroom which Naruto immediately took and shoved all of his stuff in planning to have clones put away his stuff away later.

"This is great, I am glad I get to live here now," Naruto said. "But I guess I will have to dust a little."

"Wow, this will be really big for just one person when we leave," Harry said still looking through.

"Well let's go out to dinner," Naruto said. "Do you guys want anything impaticular or should I choose,"

"We will let you choose, since we don't know anything about this town." Hermione said. "As long as it isn't Ramen,"

"Aww, you had to take that out," Naruto complained. "Well there is a pretty good barbeque place. Let's go there,"

"Sure," Ron said "I am starved."

"Well after you guys were working I don't doubt it," Naruto laughed. "Just wait a minute," Naruto walked to the picture of Konoha in his room and lifted it up. There was a small seal on the wall the shape of triangle. Naruto bit his thumb making it bleed and splashed it against the seal. The seal shined purple and started to revolve and grow into a path way. There were stairs leading down.

"I guess there is a basement," Naruto said to himself bemuse Naruto walked down the stairs when his jaw dropped. "Holy crap,"

Naruto was looking at a room that was filled top to bottom with stacks of money.

"Man, my parents were loaded," Naruto said to himself. Naruto took a single wrap of papers and shoved them in his pocket. "Hope that is enough,"

"Okay let's go," Naruto said walking into the company of his friends.

(Twenty minutes later)

"Here we are," Naruto said reaching the barbeque place. "Akamichi no Yakiniku,"

"Smells good," Ron said starting to drool. "let's go,"

Naruto led the group of his friends into the restaurant, and sat themselves down in a booth.

"Order anything you want, my treat," Naruto said happily looking at the menu. A waitress came to the table after a couple of minutes.

"Are you ready to order," The waitress asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Well I am ready, are you guys,"

"yeah," Ron said closing his menu.

"Yup," Harry said doing the same.

"ugh, yeah," Hermione said still glancing at that menu every couple of seconds.

(Two hours later at Naruto's house)

"That was great Naruto, thanks," Harry said walking to the room he took.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Hermione said.

"Thanks a lot," Ron said.

"Well get up early so we can start training," Naruto said. "Night,"

(Outside Naruto's house)

Jiraya was looking down at Naruto in Minato's old house.

"Jiraya-sama," Ebisu- said running to Jiraya.

"Sorry about taking your student Ebisu," Jiraya said still looking at Naruto's house.

"No, no problem, you are one of the legendary sannin after all, Which brings me to the reason I am here," Ebisu said. "Orochimaru has infiltrated the village,"

"so why is that my problem," Jiraya put up a mask mentally preparing for an encounter with Orochimaru.

"We need your help to defeat him," Ebisu said.

"you have the Hokage," Jiraya said finally turning around to face Ebisu.

"Meaning no disrespect for your former sensei, but he isn't ready for an encounter with Orochimaru," Ebisu said. "He is one of the legendary Sannin, what we need to defeat him is another Sannin. We need you,"

"No, I am not here to fight Orochimaru," Jiraya said. "I am only here to do some research in peace, and now to train Naruto."

"but Hokage-sama needs you," Ebisu said.

"He will do without me. Unfortunately Orochimaru and the hidden sound village are the new generation's problem to deal with." Jiraya said. Then Jiraya disappeared.

(A/N I think I dragged this on a little bit so I am sorry. I have a reason that becoming a ninja is so easy, because if it was really painful to become a ninja then nobody would want to become a ninja, So don't complain about Harry, Ron, and Hermione having an easy time with become ninja.)


	17. Chapter 17 Friends to Finals

Magical Fox, Explosive Ninja, Energetic Boy

Chapter 17

Friends to Finals.

ReadXReview

(2 weeks after Harry, Ron, and Hermione became ninja)

"Naruto how can you keep working so hard," harry said collapsing to the floor. Both Ron and Hermione were in similar states of exhaustion. The four of them were working really hard on physical conditioning for three hours of constant work. Naruto marked off what they did in his head. They ran 3 miles, Naruto fought a bear, ran away from a tiger (Ron was stupid), did 75 pushups, 50 sit ups, practiced focusing chakra, and memorized the basic hand seals. All together, Naruto pushed his friends to their personal limit. Naruto grinned at that a week ago they could hardly run 2 miles and 20 pushups and sit ups.

"I am surprised that you would do all this with me," Naruto said with only light sweet on his face.

"It was fun for the most part, and we don't have anything else to do," Ron said panting.

"An since you are training for your exams, to spend time with you, we have to train too," Hermione said laying on her back.

Naruto has been getting his instruction from Jiraya early in the morning, then leaving. This had its advantages as well as its drawbacks. This allowed Jiraya to do his "Research," and for Naruto to train with his friends. But it also left a lot to be desired like the fact Naruto wasn't learning any jutsu, But Jiraya was hinting that he wanted to train him to do some really cool jutsu soon.

"Well let's get some lunch," It is 11:15," Naruto said looking at the sun.

"Sure but let's go slow, I am aching all over." Said a very winded Hermione. Of all of the wizards she had the hardest time keeping up, probably because she wasn't very strong physically when she was normal.

"Don't worry about it. You guys are making remarkable progress, I think I should probably teach you some basic jutsu and basic weapons if you want," Naruto said.

"And that is another reason we don't care about working hard," Harry laughed getting to his feet.

"Well then after lunch we will have to get some supplies," Naruto said happily. "so let's go," Naruto headed off with his friends in a group.

(30 minutes later)

"Okay here we are," Naruto said reaching a stand with the sign labeled, Okunomiaki.

"What is Okunomiaki?" Harry asked looking at the sign.

"It is like a grilled pancake that isn't sweet and has what you order in the batter. Then they cover it with a sauce that is really tasty," Naruto said.

"Wow, You have been taking us to all these great places, I'm surprised you don't just bring us to the same ramen stand," Ron said smelling the mouth watering aroma.

"Well, I think taking you to different stuff is better than me trying to cook," Naruto said scratching the back of his head. In secret after Ron, Harry, and Hermione went to sleep exhausted Naruto would sneak to Ichiraku's Ramen for a late night dinner. (10 o'clock). Also in secret, Naruto was having a dozen Kage buunshin do whatever Jiraya's chakra control exercises, and another 12 working on physical exersize because the workout for the Harry potter gang was a warm up for Naruto. Naruto and his friends walked into the small stand only to be followed by a certain pink haired teammate. Naruto and his friends ordered when Naruto finally saw Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura-chan, what's up," Naruto asked cheerfully.

"Hi, Naruto, it is a surprise to see you eat anywhere other than Ichiraku Ramen," Sakura said not answering his original question.

"Well I have guests and I don't think they would appreciate going to the same place over and over again," Naruto said waving his hand toward his friends. "Harry potter, Ron Wesely, Hermione Granger," pointing each of his friends out in turn. "Sakura, they use their family name second," Naruto whispered.

"Oh, my name is… Sakura Haruno," Sakura said shaking each of their hands. "Wow, you all look like you have been doing something really intense, have you guys been training for a triathlon?"

"We have been training," Harry said with a quick rundown of what they did.

"Naruto why are you pushing them so hard, I don't do that much for training," Sakura said bashing Naruto's head.

"They are only doing a fraction of what I am doing for the Chuunin exam," Naruto said rubbing the spot Sakura hit him. "They recover fast and they are eager to do it. If they didn't want to do it I wouldn't force them so hard, but they have to get in better physical condition before I can teach them some cooler stuff,"

"Naruto… YOU teach? Oh that is a riot, what you have been telling them, that you were the number one in the basics," Sakura was laughing.

"No, far from it, I haven't told them anything about the past. I am just helping them with the basics that I know, or can show them how to do even if I can't do it," Naruto said. "I was planning to get some basic Jutsu scrolls, maybe some stuff to do with Genjutsu. Then some shuriken and kunai,"

"That is so stupid, why don't they just go to the academy if they want to learn to become ninja?" Sakura asked. "They would teach them better than you ever could."

Naruto was starting to get hurt Sakura disregarding his feelings in front of his friends. "Sakura if the academy was so great then you probably would have more chakra then they do… each one of them has twice your chakra and will have similar control to yours. And the sad thing is that you have had chakra all your life, they have only had it for a two weeks," With that the Okunomiaki chef finished making their order putting them in boxes and handed them to Naruto. Naruto put the money for the food to the man.

"Is there anything you wanted to say to me other then insult me in front of my friend?" Naruto said coldly.

"Yes, I was wondering if you saw Sasuke, he has vanished from the hospital," Sakura commanded the blonde.

"No, I expect that Kakashi is training Sasuke, so don't worry about him and don't bother him," Naruto said. "You should be training rather than looking for Sasuke asking him for a date," With that Naruto left carrying the food and leaving the money at the cashier, his friends right behind him.

"Naruto who was she?" Hermione asked about two blocks away from the stand. Naruto was leading them to the park.

"She is a friend and teammate of mine…" Naruto said tempted to explain his former infatuation with Sakura, but decided against it.

"She was your friend?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I wasn't really allowed to play with the other children when I was younger. So when I finally got a team they became my closest friends," Naruto said. "They aren't always mean, but they aren't as close to me as you guys,"

"But why would you not be allowed to play with the other kids," Ron asked.

"You guys should eat, like I said we are going to have fun with Jutsu," Naruto said changing the subject quickly. "I am going to get some stuff so we can continue,"

(Hokage's office)

"So your letting Naruto stay at Minato's secret retreat," Jiraya was talking to the old Hokage.

"Well I couldn't let him stay at the Namikaze estate or people would think he was defiling it," The Samdaime said regretfully.

"You know your people well," Jiraya said.

"Maybe a little too well," The Hokage said sounding really tired.

(Naruto's house)

Naruto got out of a henge dropping 10 jutsu scrolls, three sets of kunai and shuriken, and four sets of chakra absorbing weights. "Damb, I thought they would be able to see through a henge," Naruto said to himself when he was interrupted by a "GIIIYAA,"

Naruto looked outside, he saw a small red fox outside holding a small scroll in it's mouth.

'Finally,' Faith said in Naruto's head.

'What is it?' Naruto asked letting the fox in. The fox ran in dropped the scroll at Naruto's feet and ran back outside out of sight.

'Fox summoning contract,' Kyuubi said.

'The fox contract, why?' Naruto asked.

'yes, the old pervert is going to teach you how to summon,' Faith said.

'So you are giving me the choice of either the fox or the toad,' Naruto said.

'Well yes and on the off chance the tadpole will allow you to sign both contracts,' Kyuubi said.

Naruto strapped on the weights slowly adding chakra, the weights got heavier and heavier until it was about 40 pounds on each limb. Naruto was planning to give his friends the weights at school so they could do their usual thing and still keep up some training.

'okay,' Naruto thought "I should get back to my friends."

(The park)

"that was great," Ron said aloud grinning widely. Harry and Hermione had similar expressions on their faces.

"Glad you guys like it," Naruto said walking back.

"You ready for some jutsu," Naruto asked grinning widely. All of the wizards looked extremely excited.

(3 hours later)

"Wow you all got that really fast," Naruto said looking at three perfect copies of himself. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned back into themselves with a puff of smoke.

"It is cool," Harry said. "And now I can hide my scar in public,"

"You have mastered Buunshin (copy), Henge(transformation), and Kai (Cancel)," Naruto said. "You guys are absorbing these like sponges and helping each other with stuff the others are having trouble with." Naruto made a mental note that Hermione had the best control but least amount of chakra, Harry's control was only slightly worse but he had more power, Ron had the worst control and the most power even though the difference was all only by a slight margin.

"Well learning how to cram really helped," Hermione said blushing at the praise.

"Well you guys should practice it every day once or twice until it is stuck in your head and you get it perfect every time." Naruto said.

"Okay," Harry said, "I have been wondering, how do we have more power than your teammate? We aren't that physically strong."

"Well you obviously haven't seen the improvement that I have seen," Naruto said thinking about the first day, where they could hardly do a mile in 20 minutes and would be too tired to do anything else afterward. "Because she doesn't train at all. She spends all her time trying to get the attention of our other teammate and her looks. So she isn't that effective of a ninja. The only reason she isn't complexly incompetent is her book smarts and her perfect control." Naruto said. "The reason you have advanced so quickly, is because you work hard,"

"Okay, so what's next?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Well, Nothing, I can't teach you anymore. Everything else I know takes too much Chakra." Naruto said. "Now you guys have a choice of a couple of things."

"What is it?" Hermione asked curious.

"Well I bought some scrolls that have some simple jutsu that I don't know," Naruto said. "But you have to chose the element of the jutsu."

"Wow, that is awesome," Harry and Ron said together.

"The elements are the five basic, which are wind, water, fire, lightning, and earth." Naruto informed.

"Sweet, I want fire," Ron said and immediately Naruto threw a scroll at Ron.

"Okay, then I will get lightning," Harry said Naruto throwing a scroll at Harry almost as soon as he said it.

"Well I guess since they have fire and lightning, I will get water," Hermione said. Naruto handed her the scroll.

"You guys should share the stuff you learned with the rest of us so we can learn it too," Naruto said grinning his grin.

"of course," Everybody said at the same time.

(ten minutes later)

"Naruto what is with these techniques, all they are like lighting a campfire, drying cloths, and stuff," Ron complained Harry and Hermione listening carefully. "I thought it would be like a flamethrower out of the palm of my hand or something,"

"There are some jutsu like that, as far as I know," Naruto was interrupted.

"I thought we would be learning combat flashy stuff, you are a ninja right?" Ron said hastily.

"There are a couple of reasons I didn't just give you combat scrolls," Naruto said keeping his calm. " One you don't have the Chakra to pull those off without killing you, Second those scrolls are harder to get though I did managed to get some after you finish these scrolls, and Third if any of you get into a battle something went seriously wrong."

"Oh," Ron said cooling down. "Sorry,"

"No, I understand the frustration of doing the remedial things, but it is vitally important." Naruto said. "And think of it this way, if you learn jutsu for stuff like this, you won't have to do it by hand, and the ministry of magic can't do anything about it because it isn't magic. If I thought that you were ready for those I would give you the more impressive stuff. You guys keep on practicing and here is some money for food when you guys start feeling hungry. I have to visit a friend that is in the hospital."

"Oh, okay. What about sharing this stuff with you?" Harry asked.

"I am not expecting you guys to get all of them down today," Naruto joked. Naruto left his friend practicing practical but not really combative jutsu.

(The Hospital)

"Hinata-san are you feeling better." A nurse asked talking Hinata.

"I am fine, but I feel a little bit weak, I should be back to normal tomorrow." Hinata said.

"Well you have a visitor, but he is very interesting," The Nurse said.

"Uzumaki Naruto," The nurse said with disgust. But as she said it Hinata's heart fluttered.

"Please, let him in," Hinata asked the nurse.

"okay…" The Nurse left the room and following about ten seconds after Naruto came in.

"Hinata how are you feeling," Naruto said holding a single Lily.

"Oh….I … am… fine…" Hinata said stuttering horribly.

"Are you sure you sound like your kind of nervous," Naruto said. "And you're turning awfully red."

This was true Hinata was blushing so hard Naruto coming to visit her holding a flower. "No… I am … fine… how is your training… Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, it is okay, but I think I could be going a little faster, but that can't be helped." Naruto said. "I will be ready to beat Neji to a pulp for you,"

"Uhm, Naruto-kun… Why are you so determined to hurt my cousin," Hinata asked still nervous but that was being overcome by her curiosity.

"He hurt you just because your standing was higher than his, It wasn't like you wanted him to be in that part of your family," Naruto said matter a fact. "He called you weak, even though you try your best all the time… I just think that is wrong,"

"Oh… Thank you," Hinata said. "But could you please do something for me?"

"Sure," Naruto was surprised she got through her sentence without stuttering…

They were interrupted by a crashing noise. "Damn, Hinata I will come back after I check what that was." Naruto rushed to see what all the noise was.

Three rooms down Naruto saw the door was ajar, Naruto rushed in wand raise in front of his face. "What's going on here,"

"Nothing," A demonic voice came from Gaara. There was sand wrapping around Lee obviously under Gaara's command.

"don't touch him, he is hurt," Naruto yelled.

"I must, kill him," Gaara said sending a wave of killing intent. Naruto matched the killing intent by infusing some of his magic with his chakra.

"let him go," Naruto said darkly pointing his wand at Gaara. Gaara felt the energy and then he saw Naruto's wand.

"You are interesting, say's mother," Gaara said "I won't kill him, But in the finals you and me will fight, and this fight will be to the death," Gaara retracted his sand and disappeared.

"Is there something wrong here," Guy said running into his pupils room.

"No, nothing," Naruto said separating his magic from his chakra. "I would keep a close eye on Lee, Guy-sensei, Sabuku no Gaara was just in here to visit." With that Naruto left and went back to Hinata.

"So, Hinata-chan you wanted to ask me something?" Naruto said buoyant again.

(The next day)

Naruto was wiped; he had had so many clones practicing with the new jutsu all night most of his muscles were aching. But on the plus side, he had memorized all of the wind, water, and fire scrolls. Naruto seemed to be having no luck with lightning. So Naruto just decided to give up on those. So now Naruto could do a lot of mundane tasks with chakra which included a Fire jutsu for lighting camp fires, water collection jutsu, cloths drying jutsu, and many others that had a lot of practical uses but were almost no good for combat unless you were very creative.

"Oh, I have to get to Jiraya's meeting." Naruto said to himself. He left a note for his other friends that weren't up yet. It was 9:00 A.M which was really late for them; they usually woke up at about 7:30 AM. 'must have been working hard.

'Just get to the old pervert so you can get your training,' Faith said testily.

'okay, okay, don't bite my head off,' Naruto thought jokingly.

'if only I could,' Faith said sarcastically.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he sped off to their designated meeting spot.

(Ten minutes later at the waterfall)

Jiraya was watching some girls sunbathing nearby.

"Ero Sannin," Naruto said in Jiraya's ear making him jump into the air.

"vadfasdf… God damn it Naruto, can't you see I am doing research now?" Jiraya said giggling.

"Wow you are hopeless, can't you tell this is a genjutsu," Naruto said surprised.

"Huh," Jiraya said confused. Naruto raised his hand in the tiger seal and pumped a decent amount of chakra into the jutsu.

"kai (Cancel)," Immediately all the girls were gone replaced by an irate female chuunin about to punch Jiraya in the face. Naruto had a clone behind her to explain what was happening and apologizing for Jiraya's behavior before the blow could land. The Chuunin quickly left.

"Thanks kid, and weren't you not supposed to call me those words after I helped you make your friends ninja." Jiraya said slightly mad that his research was all a genjutsu.

"Yeah, like you did all that much helping them," Naruto said sarcastically. "Well you said there was going to be something interesting today Ero… Jiraya sensei."

"yes, I am going to teach you how to unlock that special chakra you have in you," Jiraya said smiling.

"Is that it?" Naruto said. "I know how to do that. All I have to do is focus and there we go," Naruto demonstated this for about two minutes red magic infused chakra swirling around a three yard radius. Naruto didn't tell Jiraya that it was magic that caused this because it would have been too troublesome.

"Oh, wow that is very impressive, and you don't feel like evil or anything," Jiraya asked.

"No, well my nails and K-9 teeth get really large but apart from that no," Naruto said. "Is there anything else,"

"Yes, but I wouldn't be surprised if you beat me to the punch. First you have to sign your name in blood on this scroll," Jiraya said taking the large scroll from his back.

"Before I sign, could you summon the boss toad, so I can talk to him before I do anything binding," Naruto asked tentatively. Jiraya was clearly shocked that Naruto knew it was a summoning contract.

"Uhm sure," Jiraya did Kuchiyose and an enormous toad the size of a small mountain appeared.

"Jiraya what did you summon me here for," The boss toad asked.

"Gamabunta-san. I have a new pupil who I was going to have summon the contract," Jiraya said loudly.

"Can't possibly be nearly as promising as Minato," Gamabunta said loudly.

"I will tell you about the kid later," Jiraya said loud enough for Gamabunta to hear but for Naruto to miss. "He would like to speak with you,"

"Gamabunta-san," Naruto yelled slightly scared of the large toad. Gamabunta looked down and was completely surprised.

"he looks just like…" Gamabunta as shushed by Jiraya. "What do you want brat." Gamabunta recovered.

"I would like your permission to sign the toad contract," Naruto said.

Gamabunta scoffed "You didn't need to ask my permission for that, Jiraya is allowed to have a person sign it that is why we gave it to him."

"I am not done," Naruto said irritably. "I would like your permission to sign the Toad Contract and the Fox Contract." Naruto asked.

"What!!" the Toad boss yelled.

"Sign two contracts that is absolutely absurd," Gamabunta said.

"I have permission from the fox boss, or so I am told," Naruto said. "I just wanted to ask your permission, I haven't signed it yet,"

"Well if the damn furballs are allowing it…" Gamabunta was thinking. "How about a small gamble."

"Depends what it is," Naruto said cautious of a trap. Naruto looked at the sun checking the time, it was about 10:00, his friend would be up and hopefully found the money he left.

"I will flip a coin, it lands heads up you can sign both, if it land tails up then you can only sign one," Gamabunta said taking out an enormous coin.

"I agree," Naruto said. "please flip the coin,"

Gamabunta flipped the coin and spun slowly from heads to tails to heads again in a blink of the eye. The large coin landed and nearly crushed Jiraya.

"Heads, so fate wants you to have two contracts," Gamabunta said. "I will allow it, just focus on the toad contract when you do Kuchiyose when you want to summon a toad." Gamabunta disappeared in an explosion of smoke.

"Well that is interesting; I never thought Gama would let you. And where did you get the fox contract?" Jiraya said.

"I have an extraordinary amount of luck," Naruto said grinning, taking out the fox scroll signing his name. Then he took the toad contract and signed it right next to Namikaze Minato.

(Naruto learns Kuchiyose)

Naruto had a new routine going since he learned Kuchiyose from Jiraya. Jiraya left Naruto alone seeming to think that it was enough for him to be taught Kuchiyose. Naruto everyday would increase his weights by ten pounds in the morning as he got used to the change. Then he would go get something for breakfast for his friends. Naruto was surprised at the sheer amount of money he had, since he hasn't gone back to the 'basement,' since the first day. Then they would train a pretty consistent workout running 5 miles, 100 pushups and sit ups, some basic taijutsu stuff from Naruto. Then they would go out to lunch at some place, once or twice Ichiraku's Ramen. After lunch they would do a lot of jutsu stuff. The wizard gang finished all of the useful jutsu low rank jutsu, so now they were doing some low level combat jutsu. Harry seemed to have trouble with wind earth, Ron had trouble with wind, and Hermione had trouble with fire jutsu. This continued for a 10 days, then Naruto called a stop to all the training, since he had to not over stress himself right before his exam.

(The day of the finals)

"Hey guys wake up," Naruto said yelling down the hall, and he heard three thuds as his friends fell out of their beds.

"It is the day of the exam finals," Naruto said excited.

(A/N I think I might have made this chapter a little too long so I am sorry for that, For the exponential growth of the wizards please just accept it or else the story won't work well in the next chapter. Please could you come up with some weak jutsu ideas, I don't want to commit all my brain power making realistic ones they could learn. To anybody complaining that Sakura is a bitch, I really think she is and it is my story so deal with it I will try to make her better. **The more you review the faster I will get the next chapter up!)**


	18. Chapter 18 Finals Begin

Magical Fox, Explosive Ninja, Energetic Boy

Chapter 18

Chuunin exam Finals

(READ AND REVIEW)

Naruto was in a dilemma, he was completely out of usable Shinobi cloths. This was the Chuunin finals he had to be flashy, but also serious. This took any costumes out but it also took out all of his currrent shinobi wear because thy were all really worn. Most of them were falling apart at the seams from so much jutsu practice with his friends so not impressive enough. He considered buying some more clothes but he didn't have enough time to deal with the villagers. Naruto was sadly thinking about using his school uniform which is meant for studying not fighting. Naruto opened his trunk taking one set of cloths out. Naruto noticed under the cloths a package he couldn't remember what exactly it was. Naruto opened it to find a smaller replica of the Yondaime's cloths. Naruto grinned happily, this was perfect.

(Harry's guest room)

"Man this is going to be awesome, we are going to see real ninja battle it out," Harry said exited to himself. "Just seeing what Naruto can do gives me shivers,"

Harry was thinking of all the stuff that he had learned from Naruto and from the scrolls and he grinned happily to himself. 'Dudley will never be able to bully me again,'

(Ron's guest room)

Ron was currently unconscious on his bed getting as much sleep as absolutely possible.

(Hermione's guest room)

"There we go," Hermione said finishing what looked like her 5th essay. "That is all of my school homework done."

"Yo guys let's get going or I am going to be late," Naruto yelled in the hallway for his friends. "I will wait for you guys out front,"

(The front of the house,)

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting at the front of Naruto's house waiting for Naruto.

"Wasn't he the one that told us to hurry up," Ron said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I did, but you guys took so long that I decided to get us some breakfast," Naruto said holding a small bag for each of them.

"What is that?" Harry asked looking at the bags.

"Cinnamon buns." Naruto said thrwoing a bag to each of them. "That should be good,"

"Wow these smell great," Ron said opening the bag to dig in. "Nice cloths Naruto, you look really sharp,"

"Thanks Ron," Naruto said digging into his first bun.

'He looks so hot in that,' Hermione thought trying really hard to suppress perverted thoughts.

"These are delicious," Harry said finishing his first bun.

"Yeah, when you guys are done, want to race to the stadium," Naruto asked finishing a cinnamon bu.

"Sure," Everybody said. They all devoured their buns within two minutes.

"Done," Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what is the prize for whoever wins," Hermione asked.

"How about to whoever wins, I finish your Hogwarts homework for you," Naruto said smiling knowing Harry's and Ron's reaction. And a predicted by Naruto both of the boys were drooling at the thought of not having to do their homework.

"That isn't fair, I finished my homework," Hermione said pouting.

"Okay, then how about if you win Hermione, I do whatever you want for a day, that doesn't include any life changing events like getting married," Naruto laughed followed by Harry and Ron. Hermione blushed because that was one of the things that would have come to mind.

"okay," Hermione said.

"3...2...1 Go!" Naruto yelled all of the vanishing reappearing when they had to turn or reorient themselves.

'Should not have taught them how to enhance their muscles with Chakra,' Naruto thought with Harry close behind him.

(2 Minutes later at the stadium's gate)

"yeah I won, now Naruto had to do my homework for me," Ron said looking around for his friend.

"What are you talking about Ron," Harry said, "I have been waiting for a while now,"

"No way, I had enough time to get a snack in the time it took you guys to get here," Hermione said holding a small tart.

"Huh somebody say something... Oh it is you guys I thought you would never get here," Naruto said henged into an old man with a large beard and hearing trumpet. Naruto turned back to himself leughing. "Well since we can't prove who was here first, why don't we call it a four way draw."

"Okay let's get to our seats," Hermione said.

"Naruto we can do that by ourselves you need to get your mind set for the battle, don't worry we will be able to find our way," Harry said.

"Okay, See you later," Naruto said running into the building.

(Inside the arena)

"Yo whats up," Naruto said smiling at the mostly leaf ninja crowd.

"Naruto what is with that outfit you trying to copy the Yondaime," Ino yelled at him while secretly thinking. 'I wish I could go against Naruto there is no way I wouldn't pass if I went up against him,'

"No, these were a gift from somebody," Naruto said walking next to Shikamaru.

"How troublesome," The Nara said.

"Are you dressing like that to trick fate into thinking you are the Yondaime because that won't work," Neji said to Naruto as grim as he could ever be.

"Neji if that were true then I would be the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto said sarcastically. "Cloths don't make the man," Neji just left.

"Everybody line up and prepare to look dignified," A jounin with a senbon in his mouth announced. Everybody lined up, Naruto at the end behind Shikamaru.

Naruto and the group of eight gennin walked into the gigantic arena met by the roaring crowd.

(The Hokage's box)

"Thank you all for making the effort to arrive at this Chuunin exam," The Sandaime announced. "Without further to do let us get to the first round,"

(Back to the battlefield)

"But where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked everyone in general.

" If he doesn't arrive for his fight then he will forfeit that is just how it will be. There has also change to the match," The Jounin said holding up a new chart.

Naruto looked over the chart which went like this for the first round.

Chuunin exam brackets

Naruto v.s Neji - Naruto v.s Shino – Gaara v.s Sasuke – Ino v.s Konokuro – Shikamaru v.s Temari

"Wait why do I have to go twice," Naruto yelled loud enough for almost everybody in the stadium to hear him.

"You were unlucky," The Jounin said "Now everybody except for Naruto and Neji please go to the competitors box. Everybody vanished except for Naruto and Neji.

"Why don't you just give up now, You can't change fate and fate has decided that you will lose today." Neji said falling into a jyuuken stance.

"If I gave up what kind of idiot would I be," Naruto said taking out a bejeweled kunai in his left hand and his wand in his right.

"What are you going to do with a kunai that has been covered in sparkles and a little stick will allow you to defy fate?" Neji asked scornfully.

"No, but I know your style and your style is extremely close range combat since in your battle with Hinata during the preliminaries you and Hinata didn't stray two yards from each other," Naruto said remembering Neji's style.

"Begin," The proctor said getting out of the way of the two competitors.

Neji charged in so confident in his abilities he didn't think Naruto could possibly counter attack. Naruto to Neji's complete disbelief blocked his first jyuuken palm strike to return a kick to Neji's stomach sending him four yards away.

"What," Neji coughed up some air.

"Like I wouldn't expect you to come charging in, that is what happens to those who underestimate me," Naruto said raising his wand. " Incedio," Naruto focused a nice size of chakra at the tip. The chakra enhanced the flame into what looked like a flamethrower.

"Kaiten," Neji yelled going into the heavenly spin defense of the Hyuuga's. The flamethrower was pushed aside by the spin which kept on going until Naruto let up his assault. Naruto put his wand away throwing his kunai at the slowing Hyuuga. Neji dodged to the side seeing the kunai cut a little bit of his hair. Neji was surrounded by a four foot radius of clean grass which was surrounded by fire.

"Katon jutsu," Neji panted after his spin.

"No... magic," Naruto said putting his wand back in it's case. "This is a jutsu," Naruto flashed through several hands seals that was missed by the mostly civilian crowd.

(In the stands)

"Naruto is planning something, that is the wind jutsu that he taught us," Ron said squinting at Naruto.

"What? But that jutsu was for keeping flames alive," Harry said looking at his friend in disbelief.

"Just telling you what I saw," Ron said looking perplexed.

(the arena.)

Naruto finished his hand signs and shouted out his jutsu " Fuuton Noboru no Ho," (wind style rising of the flame.) This jutsu took very little chakra to use because it was usually used to keep camp fires alive during rain. Useful outside of battle but completely useless in unless you were doing what Naruto was doing and pumping about twenty times as much chakra as you actually needed into it. An enourmous wind erupted from Naruto's mouth doing absolutely nothing to Neji but to the flames that surrounded him they started growing and growing and growing eating in on the place that Neji was in.

"Kaiten," Neji yelled starting his heavenly spin again to protect himself from the approaching flames. The flames vanished around Neji leaving the same four foot radius that was there before.

"That is completely useless, as long as I have Kaiten," Neji said.

"yeah, but that halo of fire does do a good job of keeping you away from me doesn't it," Naruto said sarcastically. Taking his wand out again.

"You will see that fate will not allow me to lose," Neji said getting back into a jyuuken stance.

"Is it fate, or is it you that will not allow you to lose, what is to stop you from giving up right now instead of fighting for what you want." Naruto said raising his wand. " Protego," Naruto said as bunch of kunai being thrown at him and veered off course into the wall. And none of them were coming from Neji.

"You see what I have had to put up with, even during a test I haven't been able to relax because everybody hates me," Naruto said glaring at the stands, even in a very important event like this finals he wouldn't be able to completely focus on what was at hand.

"You don't know what it is like having a seal predetermine your fate," Neji said taking off his forehead protector showing everybody the caged bird seal. At this Naruto began to laugh, he was laughing so hard that he was on the ground holding his sides. "What is so funny,"

Naruto started to return back to normal. "You have... no idea how well... I know that..." Naruto said just getting his wand back in his case.

"You are putting you weapon back, what do you give up," Neji asked.

"No, but I think it would be better for everybody if I stop with the long distance, so seal which of our seals has the bigger burden." Naruto said moving away from the flames.

"No you don't," Neji yelled jumping out of the flames after Naruto.

Naruto threw a back fist to Neji's face but Neji dodged sending strike after strike after strike at Naruto who managed to block them barley. Naruto grabbed Neji's left wrist and flipped him over his shoulder.

"I am kind of impressed that you can keep up with a Hyuuga in Taijutsu," Neji said landing on his feet. "But you can't beat me you will never be able to beat fate because you are in my area of divination,"

"What the hell?" Naruto said confused at what Neji had said.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)" Neji vanished and reappeared right infront of Naruto. Naruto couldn't dodge it was to close and two fast.

"two palms," two strikes to Naruto's tenketsu. "Four palms... eight palms... sixteen palms... thirty two palms, sixty four palms." Naruto felt almost every tenketsu stopped and Naruto collapsed.

"Proctor this fight is over, you should call the match so Uzumaki can get some medical attention." Neji said.

"It doesn't look like he agrees," the proctor said pointing at Naruto who was struggling to get up.

"Just fall, many people would have been killed by that strike," Neji said looking at Naruto.

'Naruto use some magic infused chakra, that amount of chakra will be able to open your Tenketsu,' Faith said in his head.

"Thank you but I need to say something in this state first," Naruto muttered.

"Just give up you can't fight fate." Neji said now yelling.

"Neji you have had your family even though many don't care for you. But you fight blindly, trying to hurt people just for what they are," Naruto said crying lightly. " You hurt a person that meant no harm to you and even tried to help you behind the shadows."

"What are you talking about," Neji said.

"Hinata, she has been trying to protect you, make it so you were as close as family is supposed to be, and even tried to get that seal off of your forehead," Naruto yelled now. " You have had at least one person that cares about you. For the most part of my life, people have hated me for the seal the is designed for them, I don't fight fate, I fight for fate, because fate is ever changing with everybody's smallest choice," Naruto said having magic infuse a small portion of his own chakra having every tenketsu exploded, reopened.

"What the," Neji yelled being blinded by the amount of chakra being released.

"I am sorry that I won't drag this out a little longer, but I have another match after this" Naruto said pulling out his wand. " Patrificus Totalus," a flash of light hit Neji across the chest snapping all of his limbs together and he fell to the ground still.

"Proctor, He won't be able to move for twenty minutes," Naruto said. "I could go up to him with a kunai but that would take up time,"

"Okay, this match goes to Uzumaki Naruto," the proctor yelled being met by an uproar of support and approval. Apparently Naruto trumping a genius was one way to win support.

"Okay with that out of the way, I will bring Neji back to full mobility," Naruto said moving closer to Neji. " Finite Incantatem," A flash of blue light and Neji was able to move.

(In the stands)

"That is great Naruto won," The three wizards were saying things along those lines.

"Naruto-kun good job," Hinata said quiet enough that nobody heard it.

"Go, Naruto," Sakura yelled even though she thought Sasuke would do even better.

(Back in the areana)

Naruto ate a single pill that he had though he would need even with his insane amount of stamina. Naruto's system was flooded with chakra almost instantly.

"Next match, Naruto Uzumaki V.S Shino Abarame," The proctor announced to the general dissent from the crowd.

"it appears that people don't like the idea of you fighting twice in a row," Shino said just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Yeah, but I will deal with it," Naruto said taking his wand out. "I am sorry but I won't be able to play with you like I played with Neji,"

"Do you really think that you can beat me, after you have already been in combat." Shino asked quietly.

"Yes," Naruto said. "I know your style of fighting, using your kekkai bugs to drain the chakra out of your opponent also impeding your enemy,"

"You have taken in more then I thought you would," Shino said eyebrow raising.

"I have changed since I left," Naruto said twirling his wand in his fingers.

"Begin," The Proctor interrupted. Shino charged sending out a cloud of bugs from his sleeves. Naruto wasn't even bothering to move.

"I am sorry," Naruto said under his breath. Naruto raised his wand calling out " Ventus," A bust of wind blew the bugs away giving Naruto some time to plan. Naruto raised his arm again waving it whispering "Incendio,"

Naruto only let a regular Incendio out only creating a flame the should be used for camp fires. Naruto felt as if his strength was leaving him slightly like he was constantly using tree climbing but he ignored it.

"Shino, you know that that spell could have been infinitely stronger, I have nothing against your companions or I would have completely annihilated all of the ones outside of your body." Naruto said raising his wand again whispering "Lumos," leaving an ominous light coming from the tip of it.

Shino was clearly shock, he had attached the twenty starving Kekkai bugs which were having a feast on Naruto's body but they didn't even seem to have an effect on the boy, and what he was feeling that they were gorging themselves on chakra. Naruto's consideration for his bugs also confused him, before this strange change Naruto would have destroyed any number of Kekkai just because.

"Proctor I have no will to have my colonies destroyed senselessly," Shino said. " I forfeit,"

(A/N: Yeah I really hope my fights are getting better. Shino gave up because he loves his bugs and the destruction Naruto could havoc on them would be very detrimental. Please REVIEW)


End file.
